Cambiando el Destino
by kotorimoon
Summary: ACTUALIZADO... capitulo N° 19... Seguir peleando sola o con tu familia... ¿hasta donde llegan las ansias de venganza?... dejen reviews
1. Prólogo

Título: Cambiando el Destino

Lamentablemente los personajes de este fanfics no me pertenecen. Son del fabuloso grupo Clamp y este fics es sin fines de lucro... pura diversión... así que por favor no me demanden...

Prólogo: Desde el amanecer...

El amanecer acababa de llegar... había sido una noche tranquila para las personas comunes en la ciudad... las luces de las calles comenzaban a apagarse... en lo alto de uno de los edificios de la ciudad dos siluetas observaban como el amanecer comenzaba a teñir la ciudad... los rayos entre rojos y amarillos daban un hermosos espectáculo a través de las nubes...

Las siluetas observaban tranquilamente...

- Ha sido una noche difícil... – comentó una de ellas... era alta, pero sin embargo se veía joven, su cabello largo y liso le llegaba a la cintura y  ondeaba con la suave brisa de la mañana, su rostro era de un color marfil y en ellos resaltaban unos profundos ojos cafés enmarcados en unas largas pestañas, su delicada silueta estaba ceñida en un apretado traje negro... en sus manos habían un par de guantes en cuyo dorso resaltaban  unas gemas color verde idéntica a la que se encontraba en su pecho... su cintura era atravesada por un cinturón de tela verde colocado de manera oblicua con sus puntas colgando... llevaba botas de tacón y sobre su frente una tiara plateada... – por poco la ciudad es destruida... y tú casi mueres... – dijo tranquilamente... – pero como siempre te las arreglas para que todo salga bien... 

- No me importa sacrificar mi vida..., pero no me perdonaría si algo te pasara... – le contestó su compañera... – al fin y al cabo de alguna manera yo debo pagar todo el mal que mi familia ha hecho durante siglos... – la silueta se sentó al borde del edificio... estaban en el piso 50... su cabello negro y ondulado estaba entrelazado en una complicada trenza terminada en una traba de media luna, su rostro de piel morena, pero clara hacían resaltar unos enormes y cálidos ojos color azul cielo... su cuerpo estaban ceñido en una traje completo de color negro con guantes con una gema color blanco en ellos idéntica a la del pecho... en su frente la misma tiara plateada de su compañera... – además yo jamás permitiré que ellos hayan sacrificado su vida en vano... si esta en mi poder... yo les protegeré...

- Aún a costa de tu propia felicidad... y tu vida... – contesto la primera silueta...

- Sí... – respondió sin dudar... – además también lo hago por ellos... finalmente ellos también son victimas... aunque no lo sepan... por eso no quiero que tú continúes con esto... deja de acompañarme... por favor... 

- Eso nunca... no deberías insistir... – respondió la joven de ojos cafés... 

Ambas se quedaron calladas viendo como la ciudad despertaba...

- Él está en peligro..., ese árbol pedirá su vida pronto... hace un año que no tiene ofrendas... se las va a cobrar... además todos los asesinos están tras su cabeza... si logran conseguirla obtendrán la protección de un demonio muy fuerte...

- Eso no es protección... es simple esclavitud... – dijo la joven levantándose del borde del edificio... mientras su trenza comenzaba a desarmarse con el viento que aumentaba en velocidad... – ese maldito árbol hace que su protector haga lo que él quiere... - dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, mientras se tocaba las muñecas... – no lo sabré yo... es por eso que yo le voy a proteger... no permitiré que siga sufriendo, ya es bastante... esta semana será muy importante... debemos intentar descansar... 

- Hasta cuando continuaras con esas actitudes tan inocentes... me ahogas...  – subió levemente el tono de voz la primera silueta... – acaso no te das cuenta que en el proceso tu puedes morir... acaso no es suficiente con intentar mantener cerradas las puertas del infierno como para que además salves a Sumeragi Subaru...

- Ello pelearon muy duro durante la batalla del fin del mundo... y no pudimos hacer nada... sólo observar... ver como gente inocente moría... – dijo mientras una lágrima corrió por su mejilla... – 

- No podíamos hacer nada... lo sabes... yo también vi impotente la muerte de esas personas... los dragones de cielo y tierra... los dreamgazer... esa muchacha... y los sobrevivientes a quien les supo tan amarga la victoria...

- ¿Por qué razón peleas...? dime... podrías tener una vida sin problemas, pero aún así estás aquí...

La joven de cabello liso miró al horizonte... 

- ¿Mira quién me lo pregunta?... esto es peor para ti que para cualquier persona en este mundo... sin embargo respondiendo a tu pregunta... creo  al igual que tú que la humanidad ya ha sufrido demasiado... y se merece esta segunda oportunidad, si nosotras podemos hacer algo... no esta de más... además somos hermanas... yo jamás dejaría sólo a una torpe como tú... lo echaría todo a perder... – le sonrió a la joven...

- Que mala eres... – le dijo fingiendo enojo... tras lo cual le dio una hermosa sonrisa... – y así dices que soy yo la inocente... ¿sabes?... pase... lo... que pase... yo... te... protegeré... los protegeré a todos...

- Lo sé... por eso estoy acá... porque confió en ti y me gusta mucho este mundo... – le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro...

- Lo se... estoy cansada vamos a dormir un rato... – dijo saltando al lado de la joven de ojos cafés...

- Si... tienes razón... además debemos curar nuestras heridas... esos demonios eran más poderosos que los anteriores... no sé cuanto tiempo podremos seguir ocultándole todo a nuestra madre... –

- Ella jamás debe enterarse... sólo la haríamos llorar y a mi no me gustaría ver sus ojos con lágrimas por mi culpa... – dijo la joven de ojos azules...

Ambas se colocaron lentes oscuros y saltaron del edificio,  desaparecieron por la ciudad... mientras en un departamento un joven con un solo ojo de un hermoso color verde esmeralda despertaba de una pesadilla... 

Notas de la Autora... hola, este es mi primer fanfics basado en X, en realidad nació de una amiga que me habla bastante de Subaru Sumeragi, así que algo se me pegó y aquí estamos, ojala les guste. Les aviso de antemano que no es Yaoi... por lo general no me demoro mucho en actualizar... así que estén atentos... cualquier comentario, tomatazo, etc... dejen reviews (también se necesita refuerzo positivo)... si quieren conectarme por MSN: kotorimoon@hotmail.com


	2. Capítulo N ° 1: Encuentros Extraños

**Título: Destino Cambiado**

Lamentablemente los personajes de este fanfics pertenecen a sus respectivos autores... (las fabulosas Clamp) y este fics es sin fines de lucro... pura diversión... así que por favor no me demanden... 

**Capítulo N° 01:  Extraños Encuentros...**

_Subaru caminaba a través de la ciudad, vestía como adolescente... sus pasos lentamente lo llevan al parque Ueno... sabe que no debe estar ahí, pero continua avanzando... algo lo impulsa hacia ese lugar... el parque Ueno... lleno de hermosos sakuras en flor... lleno de muerte... llega frente al sakura más grande del parque... algo nunca le ha gustado de ese lugar... tiene olor  a muerte... enfoca su vista hacía unas siluetas cerca del árbol... una joven de cabello corto, negro y hermosos ojos verde esmeralda se encuentra frente a un hombre vestido de gabardina negra y lentes oscuros... Subaru se desespera... él sabe lo que vendrá después... intenta correr, pero sus pies se atascan en el suelo que se ha vuelto líquido... una de las manos del hombre se coloca frente al pecho de la muchacha... Subaru intenta gritar, pero las palabras no le salen de la boca y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas... el  corazón de la muchacha es atravesado... su traje ceremonial blanco queda manchado de color carmesí  y ella cae en los brazos del hombre que escucha sus últimas palabras... ambos se disuelven en cientos de pétalos de sakura... y todo se vuelve oscuro... - ¡Sei san!!!... ¡Hokuto!...- logra gritar en su desesperación..._

El joven despierta en su cuarto, tenía las sábanas pegadas a su cuerpo producto del sudor..., las cortinas se mecían suavemente... recién estaba amaneciendo y el sol comenzaba a teñir de luz la ciudad... siempre tenía la misma pesadilla, una y otra vez, sin embargo desde el último mes parecía más vivida y el más aterrado dentro de ella...  

Había pasado casi un año desde le día prometido... los seres humanos habían obtenido una segunda oportunidad, sin embargo la cantidad de sangre derramada había sido considerable... muchos habían muerto en las batallas, personas de los dos bandos...

Se levantó, aunque fuese temprano estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco, casi lo justo y necesario para continuar con su vida... ni siquiera sabía porque lo continuaba haciendo... revisó sus mensajes en el computador y vio que tenía tres peticiones para que prestara sus servicios como médium... las tres eran de importantes personalidades políticas que ofrecían altas sumas de dinero por sus servicios. Se vistió con un traje oscuro, tomo un café y se puso la gabardina clara antes de salir del departamento...

Hacía tres meses que había vuelto a Tokio, realmente no sabía porque lo había hecho, ahí no había nada que quisiera recordar... incluso ya no se comunicaba con los otros dragones de cielo sobrevivientes de la Batalla por el fin del mundo... aún cuando Kamui, con el que se relacionaba de manera más cercana, lo había intentado ubicar, él se había escapado olímpicamente en cada ocasión... no quería volver a tener nada que ver con nadie en este mundo... ya había salido bastante lastimando con las relaciones y no quería más aunque están fueran de verdadera amistad...

Mientras lentamente el sol comenzaba a brillar en Tokio...

- ¡Hay no!... voy a llegar tarde... voy a llegar muy tarde... – dijo una voz mientras avanzaba afirmada en una bicicleta con sus roller por las calles de Tokio... - la profesora me va a dejar trabajo extra de nuevo... no puede ser... esta vez puse el reloj correctamente...

Un bolsón de colegio le da de lleno a la cabeza de la muchacha...

- ¡Tonta!... no sacas nada con poner el despertador temprano si media dormida lo apagas... – le dijo su compañera que iba en bicicleta junto a ella y que pedaleaba como si su vida dependiera de ello  – ahora por tu culpa voy a llegar tan tarde como tú... después de no haberlo hecho nunca durante todos mis años de estudiante... ya somos alumnas de preparatoria... hasta cuando vas a entender...

- No me retes... como puedes conducir y golpearme al mismo tiempo... me vas a causar un daño permanente... – dijo mientras grandes lágrimas salín de sus ojos...

- Donde hay un deseo... hay un modo... - le respondió... – en una de esas te dejo mejor... 

- Que mala eres... – dijo haciendo pucheros... - aunque sea de preparatoria no puedo evitar dormir... ¡tengo sueño!!!!... – dijo casi gritando...

- Ya cállate... afírmate bien o te vas a caer... y no quiero llegar con una lesionada al colegio... además ahora no es el momento para que caigas al hospital...

- Si no me riñeras tanto yo me concentraría en lo que debo hacer... – dijo mientras secaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secarse las lágrimas... – sin embargo...

- ¡Tonta!... no te sueltes... vamos muy rápido... – dijo al ver que al sacar el pañuelo su hermana se soltaba de la bicicleta...

- Upss!!! ... Ay!!!!!!!!!! – dijo mientras movía frenéticamente las manos... demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que se dirigía a la avenida en la cual circulaban los autos rápidamente...

- .................. cuidado... – grito Saori

Himiko se dio vuelta, esperando caer al suelo para detener el inevitable desastre y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto con el suelo... sin embargo este nunca llegó...  esperaba un gran golpe lo peor, pero nunca tocó el suelo...  sintió como unos cálidos brazos le sujetaban firme, pero delicadamente...

- ¿Te encuentras bien?... – escuchó una voz...

Himiko abrió sus ojos y miró directamente a su salvador... en cuanto lo vio palideció drásticamente... frente a ella tenía a la última persona que esperaba encontrar cerca de ella... sus gafas oscuras ella sabía que ocultaban su único ojo de un profundo color verde esmeralda... 

- ¿Te encuentras bien?... – volvió a escuchar...

- este... yo... – _maldición di algo_ pensó para sí...

Subaru miro a la niña que se encontraba afirmando, su largo cabello negro ondulado le llegaba más debajo de la cintura que tenía afirmado por una cinta blanca, resaltaban unos enormes ojos azules...... _esos ojos azules... yo los he visto antes... _– pensó para sí... entonces un mochilazo desconocido le dio de lleno a la muchacha... y él despertó de sus pensamientos

- Itai!!!!... – dijo la muchacha mientras se paraba rápidamente y se tocaba la cabeza... - ¿por qué me pegaste... de nuevo?... – dijo mientras encaraba a otra muchacha que acababa de llegar... 

- Y lo preguntas... por poco te matas... – le dijo Saori molesta...

Subaru miró desde donde había venido el "ataque" y vio a una hermosa muchacha de cabello café y ojos del mismo tono amarrado en una alta coleta... entonces la muchacha se dio cuenta de la persona que había detenido a Tsuki... 

- Watashiwa Tsugami Saori... – dijo bajándose de la bicicleta y haciendo una reverencia... - lamento que mi hermana le halla chocado... le ofrezco mis disculpas..... -  entonces se dio vuelta hacía Himiko que estaba arreglando sus roller y la tomo del brazo... – Vamos Himiko... discúlpate con el joven...

- ¿Ah?... ¿quep?...ah... claro... watashiwa Tsugami Himiko... muchas gracias por detener mi caída... y evitar que me lastimara... – dijo la muchacha, tras lo cual sonrió... – muchas gracias!!!

- Ahora con su permiso debemos retirarnos... – dijo Saori – afírmate bien esta vez Himi- chan – 

Saori se subió a su bicicleta mientras Himiko se afirmaba de la parte trasera... y partieron... nuevamente a la velocidad de la luz... pero antes de desaparecer tras una esquina Tsuki soltó una mano y se despidió de Subaru, quien aún se preguntaba que había sucedido... todo había sido tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de decir nada... una leve sonrisa curvo sus labios... al darse cuenta se sorprendió... entonces cuando se disponía a partir nuevamente... se fijo en una pequeña billetera azul con pétalos de sakura bordada que estaba a sus pies... la levantó y la abrió...

Tsugami Sairou, Himiko Sakura 

            17 años

Estudiante 2° año 

            Preparatoria Star Light 

            Dirección domiciliaria: Avenida Tsukikami #3546. Tokio.

            Subaru suspiro... _Tsugami _– pensó para si... ese apellido le sanaba... la billetera era de la muchacha que había chocado con él... la metió en su bolsillo... después pensaría que haría con ella... por ahora debía hacer otras cosas... mientras pensaba en ese extraño encuentro sacó un cigarrillo del saco, aunque aún era temprano ya era el tercero del día... mientras los pétalos de sakura caen como copos de nieve en la ciudad de Tokio...

Notas de la Autora... Aquí va en primer capítulo... espero que les guste... aunque me gusta mucho X, tanto el manga, el anime y la película no soy muy experta en los detalles, por eso cualquier error discúlpenlo y si desean que sea corregido dejen reviews o diríjanlo a mi correo: kotorimoonfics@hotmail.con... Si quieren contactarme por msn también puede ser por esta dirección... este capítulo es para mi amiga Dany una de las muchas incondicionales a Subaru. J . 

Himiko y Saori son de mi creación, sin embargo algunas partes de su personalidad son de otros personajes del anime... 


	3. Capítulo N ° 2: Dentro del Parque

**Título: Destino Cambiado**

Lamentablemente los personajes de este fanfics pertenecen a sus respectivos autores... (las fabulosas Clamp) y este fics es sin fines de lucro... pura diversión... así que por favor no me demanden...

**Capítulo N ° 02: Dentro del Parque.**

- ¡No puede ser... ¡ - se escuchó un grito dentro del salón de clases... – mi billetera...  se me ha caído... – volvió a gritar la muchacha mientras se levantaba de un salto de su asiento revisando frenéticamente sus bolsillos...

- Señorita Tsugami Himiko... – le reprendió la profesora... – el salón de clases no es un lugar donde pueda gritar a su antojo... vuelva a tomar asiento y preste atención a la lección... que bastante le hace falta... – dijo la profesora mientras tomaba uno de los libros y seguía la lectura...

- Lo siento señorita Junko... – respondió la muchacha, mientras tomaba asiento y hundía la cabeza en uno de sus textos...

- Da vuelta el libro Himi-chan... – le dijo una muchacha que estaba al lado de ella...

- Gracias Kaoru... – le respondió Himiko mientras volteaba el libro...

Las clases pasaron sin más contratiempos... entonces llegó el descanso... y dos muchachas se dirigieron en la azotea del edificio escolar que estaba sobre el cuarto piso... una de ellas se sentó al borde de la baranda mientras la otra se afirmaba de ella mirando un partido de futball desde ahí...

- Jamás pensé encontrármelo así... – dijo la joven de cabello negro que se había quedado afirmada en la baranda... - casi me da un infarto... 

- Si lo note... – respondió la muchacha de cabello café... si no hubiera sido por él te podrían haber atropellado..., debes tener más cuidado... jamás...

- Te preocupe ¿verdad?... – dijo interrumpiendo y dándole una mirada suspicaz a su hermana...

- ¿Yo?... – dijo mientras bajaba de la baranda y se colocaba al lado de su hermana - ¿preocupada por una tonta como tú?... para nada... – respondió evadiendo la mirada de su Himiko con un leve tinte rosa en sus mejillas... 

- Si... te asustaste y mucho... – le sonrió Himiko... – sabes... hoy me he sentido extraña...

- ¿A qué te refieres con extraña?... – preguntó con interés 

- Es como si alguien me estuviera llamando... me estuviera pidiendo que fuera hacía un lugar, pero al mismo tiempo me produce miedo... – dijo mientras el viento mecía su cabello...

- ¿Qué extraño?... yo no he sentido nada... – respondió su compañera mientras cerraba los ojos... – pero la presión dentro de Tokio esta aumentando... las puertas hacen cada vez más presión sobre este mundo...

- No entiendo por qué tiene que pasar esto ahora... se supone que después de la batalla del fin del mundo en la cual los Ten no Ryu  y los Chi no Ryu se enfrentaron la humanidad tendría otra oportunidad...  pero ahora... todo eso esta en peligro... 

- Aunque esa gran batalla decidió el destino de la humanidad, no sólo los humanos forman parte de este mundo... la cantidad de energía liberada fue tan grande... incluso con la protección de los Kekkai que una infinidad de puertas dimensiónales se trizaron... algunas para bien otras para mal... aunque el mismo ciclo natural de este mundo se encargo de reparar la gran mayoría, muchas de ellas no han sido arregladas, es por eso que deben ser selladas... es una lástima que no nos enteremos que alguna se abre hasta cuando los demonios están afuera... sino no tendríamos tantos problemas... además eso de viajar por el mundo usando la magia me deja agotada...

- Me gustaría poder ayudarte en eso... creo que debería estudiar más... – respondió Hikari...

- Tu ya haces bastante... si no fuera por tus ataques y defensas las dos ya estaríamos muerta... y se lo mucho que te esfuerzas para conseguir acabar con todos esas demonios... – respondió la joven mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana... – además yo ya estoy acostumbrada... Sora es muy buena maestra... ella dice que tienes grandes habilidades... incluso más que yo... 

- No estoy arrepentida de la decisión que he tomado..., pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti... a diferencia de los dragones que no tuvieron opción y simplemente siguieron su destino esta fue nuestra elección, perfectamente pudimos habernos negado a participar de esto... – dijo mientras miraba el cielo azul... – pero no sé tu... yo no habría podido dormir después de eso...

- Sora fue muy clara en que no era obligatorio aceptar... pero ahora que ya estamos en esto, debemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo...

- Deberíamos ir a verla después de clases... – dijo la joven - ella siempre esta muy sola... 

- Creo que tienes razón... se pasa orando todo el día... –

- ¡Hikari... Saori!... ya van a empezar las clases... bajen pronto... - se escuchó una voz desde la escalera... -

- ¡Gracias Kaoru... ya vamos!... – gritó Hikari... – es mejor que volvamos a clases o me volverán a reprender... – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Saori y bajaban por las escaleras...

La tarde caía sobre Tokio... un hombre alto caminaba a través del parque, los hermosos sakuras se encontraban en flor y sus pétalos caían como delicados copos de nieve, el joven caminaba impasible a través de ellos... su larga gabardina color crema se mecía con el viento, llevaba unos lentes oscuros que ocultaban su ojo de un color verde esmeralda... la falta del otro era uno de los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban de la personas que más había amado y odiado al mismo tiempo... el  antiguo Sakurazukamori... Seishirou Sakurazuka... el hombre que mató su hermana y de paso destruyó su vida... sobre su hermoso rostro cuya piel era blanca alabastro sus cabellos negros se mecían con gracia a causa del viento, y entre sus dedos un cigarrillo (el décimo de ese día) soltaba su humo... hacía un año que no caminaba por ese sector, el parque Ueno no era precisamente el mejor lugar para visitar en Tokio, aun cuando la muerte del sakurazukamori había disminuido considerablemente los riesgos, todavía se podía sentir la fuerte presencia del mal dentro del lugar... él había abandonado ese lugar, después de la muerte de Sei-san, prometiéndose a si mismo nunca regresar... y por algún motivo estaba ahí... mientras caminaba por la vereda algo lo detuvo... ¿por qué estaba ahí?, la vereda desapareció antes sus ojos y se encontró rodeado por hermosos árboles de Sakura y en frente suyo el más bello de todo... de entre los arbustos se escuchó un fuerte ruido... una enorme garra metálica salió de ellos y se dirigió hacía el joven omniouyi, que por reflejo saltó hacía un lado, sin embargo el artefacto logró rozar su brazo y pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, siendo absorbidas inmediatamente por la tierra...

- ¿Quién esta ahí?... – preguntó mientras sacaba unos ofudas desde un bolsillo...

- Así que tú eres el nuevo Sakurazukamori... – se escuchó una voz desde los arbustos...

- Te equivocas... no sé que hablas... - dijo mientras observaba al hombre... era alto de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos verdes. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados negros y una chaqueta del mismo color... – yo no soy el sakurazukamori... él ya no existe...

- Así es... tú lo mataste... – respondió el hombre mientras Subaru palidecía... – el que mata al sakurazukamori se convierte inevitablemente en el nuevo sakurazukamori... ese es su destino... – dijo mientras nuevamente tomaba posición de combate...

- ¿Quién eres?... ¿Y eso en que te afecta?... – preguntó Subaru mientras repelía otro ataque con sus shinigami, esta ves sin moverse de su lugar... 

- No tiene caso decirte quien soy... sólo te diré que hoy morirás... El Túmulo pide sacrificios que tú no le otorgas... por eso debes pagar... – dijo mientras de entre sus ropas sacaba una extraña piedra y se la lanzaba a Subaru... – ahora tú serás la presa del Túmulo...

La piedra cayó al suelo y en ese momento miles de cristales salieron de ella y se dirigieron a Subaru, quien al percatarse de ello dio un enorme salto para quedar sobre uno de los árboles... 

- ¿A que te refieres?... - dijo mientras invocaba el poder de un ofuda que lanzó una ráfaga que dio de lleno a su atacante... – 

- Vaya si que eres poderoso...- dijo el hombre levantándose... - no por nada eres el líder de la treceava generación del Clan Sumeragi..., ella nos advirtió de tu poder... – dijo mientras sacaba unos ofudas de su ropa... – por eso nos dio algunos trucos... a cambio de nuestros servicios... – del ofuda salieron unas llamas de fuego que se dirigieron a Subaru, pero este las detuvo con sus shishigami...

- ¿ A quien te refieres?... – preguntó nuevamente Subaru... que volvía a repeler otro ataque de las garras del hombre de cabellos cenizos...

Mientras la batalla continuaba... dos siluetas observaban atentamente...

- Debemos esperar... seguro que aparecerá pronto... ese hombre no es rival para el poder de un Sumeragi... – dijo la silueta de cabello largo y liso...

- ...-

- No te preocupes... pronto nos tocará a nosotras... – volvió a hablar al ver la preocupación de su compañera...

Subaru continuaba repeliendo los ataques sin mucho esfuerzo... el hombre aunque manejaba algunos hechizos no era adversario, por algo él era, como el hombre había dicho, el líder de la treceava generación del Clan Sumeragí... uno de los clanes de médium más poderosos de Japón... de hecho actualmente él era considerado el médium más poderoso..., además haber participado en la batalla por el fin del mundo le había otorgado una experiencia asombrosa... el hombre ya se veía bastante agotado...

- Es mejor que se de por vencido... no hay forma que usted me gane... – le dijo Subaru... – mi intención no es matarle...

- ... No tienes idea de lo que dices... yo no perderé... – respondió el hombre

- Te equivocas... – se escuchó la voz de una mujer... – tu perdiste... ya no me sirves... 

De entre los sakuras dos ráfagas de energía dieron de lleno en el cuerpo del hombre... desintegrándolo instantáneamente...

Subaru se quedo atónito ante lo que acababa de observar... el hombre había sido desintegrado sin dejar rastro... entonces fue cuando sintió una fuerte presencia negativa... nunca en todos sus años de médium había sentido algo así... era como si su espíritu estuviera siendo aplastado dentro de su cuerpo... le comenzó a faltar el aire... y calló de rodillas en el suelo... entonces fue cuando vio a una figura acercándose... dificultosamente levantó el rostro y pudo observar que la silueta comenzaba a aclararse al recibir las luz del sol que comenzaba a ocultarse... era una mujer... parecía joven de unos 25 años, alta, vestía un kimono de color negro con pétalos de sakuras bordados... su cabello de un extraño color rosa le llegaba hasta los talones y contrastaba con sus ojos del mismo color, pero en un tono más oscuros, estos no mostraban ningún sentimientos... eran fríos como el hielo... sus labios completamente negros contrastaban dramáticamente con su piel tan blanca como la leche... la mujer se acercó a Subaru que desesperadamente intentaba reunir fuerzas para sacar un ofuda desde su gabardina, sin obtener resultados... entre más se acercaba la mujer más débil se sentía...

- Por fin has venido Subaru- kun... - dijo la mujer...

Al escuchar la manera en que ella lo llamaba un escalofríos recorrió su espalda... era el mismo tono que usaba Seishirou... las mismas palabras

- Te he esperado mucho tiempo... sin embargo nunca te apareciste... – dijo mientras se acercaba al joven de cabellos negros...

- ¿Quién eres...?- dijo casi sin aliento...

- ¿No sabes quién soy...? – dijo  mientras le tomaba la barbilla y se acercaba al joven... – me lastimas querido Subaru-kun... yo no te he olvidado... – dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre el rostro del joven omniouyi quien no tenía fuerzas para moverse... – 

Subaru sintió un terrible dolor en el ojo que le faltaba... un gritó lleno el ambiente del parque que extrañamente en ese momento se encontraba sin personas... fue como si le pusieran brazas en él... llegando incluso a la semiinconsciencia... sintió como un líquido corría a través de su rostro... lentamente se dio cuenta que eran sus propias lágrimas producto del dolor que estaba sintiendo... sin fuerzas para defenderse solo se quedo ahí...

- Así me gusta más... dijo la mujer mientras sacaba su mano del rostro de Subaru... tienes unos hermosos ojos... demasiado lindos como para que sea sólo uno... 

Subaru sin comprender completamente lo que decía la mujer lentamente se llevó una de sus manos al rostro y se tocó los ojos... entonces se dio cuenta que ambos ojos veían perfectamente... la mujer le había regresado lo que había perdido en la batalla por el fin del mundo... fue entonces cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho... que lo hizo doblarse en el suelo...

- Querido Subaru... no vale la pena que te resistas... ahora me pertenecerás para siempre, al igual que Seishirou y su madre entes que él y su padre antes que ella... – le dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios del omniouyi... – ahora solo cierra tus ojos y déjate guiar...

Subaru vio como cientos de pétalos de sakura comenzaban  a caer... a lo lejos llamándole estaba Hokuto y al lado de ella con una hermosa sonrisa Seishirou... ambos le estaban esperando... ambos le estaban llamando... su cuerpo cada vez más pesado comenzaba a hundirse en los pétalos...

- Ni se te ocurra tocarle... - se escuchó una voz desde los sakuras...

- ¿Quién?... ¿quién se atreve a interrumpirme...? – gritó la mujer...

Un kunai plateado con símbolos antiguos golpeó la mano de la mujer que soltó a Subaru e hizo que la ilusión desapareciera... Subaru cayó y repentinamente se sintió mejor... como si parte de la fuerza perdida estuviera regresando... en ese momento se percató que a cada lado de él se encontraba una muchacha... a su derecha una con cabello trenzado largo y a su izquierda una con cabello castaño suelto... las dos vestían trajes negros y llevaban unos visores oscuros sobres sus ojos...  

- Como le tocas de nuevo no vuelves a tocar nada... – dijo la joven de trenza...

- Malditas entrometidas... ¿quiénes son?... no tiene idea con quien se meten... – dijo la mujer de kimono con tono de amenaza en su voz...

- Y supongo que tu nos vas a informar... ¿ o no?... – dijo la joven de cabello liso -

- Tsuki... – dijo la joven de cabello liso... mientras su compañera asentía y se colocaba delante de Subaru...

- Yo seré tu oponente – dijo la joven de cabello liso...

- Ya veo... tu morirás para ser seguida por tu compañera... – dijo la mujer mientras de sus mangas comenzaban a salir pétalos de flores...

- Star... – susurro la joven que estaba frente a Subaru, que estaba tratando de incorporarse para ayudar a las mujeres que le habían salvado... – espere Sumeragi san... usted esta muy débil, es mejor que descanse... Star es muy fuerte ella se encargará... – dijo mirando a su compañera defenderse y atacar con maestría... mientras su corazón invocaba una plegaría...

- Ni creas que tus ilusiones podrán afectarme... – dijo sacando un ofuda desde sus ropas y colocándolo frente a la piedra que tenía en su pecho... entonces fuertes llamas salieron y atacaron a la mujer del kimono...

- ¡Maldita zorra!... – exclamó la mujer... - veo que no quieres jugar... entonces que sea en serio  – entonces desde sus mangas unas enormes ramas atacaron a la joven quien entre salto y salto comenzó a esquivarlas, entonces una de las ramas la agarro de su tobillo, la levanto por los aires y la lanzó brutalmente contra un árbol...

- Starrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!! ...- gritó la joven al ver como su compañera era derribada por la mujer...

- Muere niña... se sacrificio para el Túmulo... – exclamó la mujer mientras dirigía unas punzantes ramas la pecho de la joven que se encontraba aún tendida en el suelo...

Cuando las ramas estaban a punto de llegar al pecho de la joven, algo se cruzó y las detuvo...

- ¿Queeeé? – exclamó la  mujer

Entre ella y la guerrera se encontraba la joven que le acompañaba que con un ofuda había conseguido formar un campo de energía que detuvo las ramas...

- No permitiré que le lastimes... – dijo mientras desde la piedra que se encontraba en su mano sacaba una espada de cristal... 

- ¿Que rayos?... – dijo la mujer que cayó al perder el equilibrio...

- Desaparece... – grito la joven mientras daba un salto y se dirigía a la mujer con la espada en alto...

- Estúpida... – dijo la mujer mientras cientos de filosos pétalos intentaban rasgar la piel de la joven... entonces una fuerte sombra se apareció alrededor de la muchacha...  evitando el ataque...

- ¿Queeeé... esa aura... es imposible...?- exclamó la mujer al ver la energía que salía del cuerpo de la joven... entonces se dio cuenta que ella se encontraba delante de ella... dividiéndola en dos... – sabes que no puedes acabarme de esta manera... – le dijo en voz baja a la joven...

- Por ahora esa no es mi intención... - le respondió... mientras la mujer se desvanecía en cientos de pétalos y los árboles que le rodeaban desaparecían dejando paso a la vereda del parque... 

La joven se dirigió a Star que se recuperaba lentamente...

- ¿Te encuentras bien?... – le preguntó a su maltrecha compañera...

- No te preocupes... estoy bien... gracias por ayudarme... creo que me descuide un poco... – dijo la joven de cabello liso...

- Ella es diferente al resto... su poder es incomparable... debemos ser muy cuidadosas... – replicó la joven de cabello negro...  quien se dio vuelta en busca del hombre que habían salvado y que hora les estaba mirando... - ¿se encuentra bien Sumeragi san?...

- Si... gracias... – respondió 

- Esta sangrando... – dijo la joven de cabello negro señalando el brazo de Subaru..., entonces se acercó y saco desde un bolsillo un pañuelo, envolviendo el brazo del joven omniouyi... – ahora debemos irnos...

- Un momento... – dijo Subaru... - ¿quienes son ustedes?..., ¿quién era ese hombre y esa mujer?... ¿por qué me atacaron?... – preguntó Subaru mientras sujetaba el brazo de la joven... 

Ambas se miraron y la joven de cabello liso le hizo una señal a su compañera...

- Me puede llamar Tsuki... y ella es Star... somos protectoras espirituales... - dijo la joven... – no le puedo decir más de nosotras... – continuo al ver como el médium le iba a interrumpir... – ese hombre lo más probable es que fuera un asesino que buscaba matarle... y la mujer... bueno ella... 

- Eso es algo que usted debe averiguar... – interrumpió Star... - ahora debemos irnos... con su permiso...

Subaru iba a detenerlas cuando ambas dieron un salto sobre unas ramas... al intentar seguirlas se sintió repentinamente débil... y volvió al piso...

- Señor Sumeragi... - escuchó la voz de Tsuki... – tome esto... – desde la rama la joven le lanzó algo parecido a un pendiente verde... – úselo a diario... le protegerá... lo más seguro es que continúen intentando matarle... usted no debe morir de esa manera... – dijo mientras se daban vuelta y desaparecía en la noche...

- ¿Y de que manera se supone que debo morir?... – se preguntó a si mismo... mientras se levantaba y salí del nefasto parque... 

Notas de autora: Aquí va el segundo capítulo... no tengo ni idea si un ofuda puede hacer todo eso, pero era necesario... poco a poco se irán enterando de más cosas... recuerden los reviews... este capitulo es para mis amigas Sailor Scout... Sailor moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Plut, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Universe


	4. Capítulo N° 3: Muerte y Nacimiento

**Título: Destino Cambiado**

Lamentablemente los personajes de este fanfics pertenecen a sus respectivos autores... (las fabulosas Clamp) y este fics es sin fines de lucro... pura diversión... así que por favor no me demanden... aunque si me dicen a quien tengo que matar para tener los derechos de autor... no creo tener remordimiento para convertirme al lado oscuro... jajajaja... Toc... Toc... Toc... (me levanto a abrir la puerta...)... @_@... Maestro Owi Wan Kenowi... tanto gusto de verle... quién ¿Yo?...  pasarme al lado oscuro... ¡no! que va... no... por favor... no saque su sable láser... no!!!!.... pluff... pun... zasss!!!... (vuelvo a mi silla con nuevo corte de pelo)... bueno como les iba diciendo... felicitaciones a los respectivos autores... hasta el momento solo Tsuki y Star son mías (aunque como ya dije tiene características de sus personalidades de otros animes)...

**Capítulo N ° 03: Muerte y Nacimiento.**

Hacia siglos que no sentía tan cansado física y espiritualmente... parecía que nunca iba a llegar a su departamento... Subaru Sumeragi había tenido uno de los días más pesados de su vida... en pocas horas le habían intentado matar un hombre y una extraña mujer... que rápidamente había acabado con el hombre anterior... para después hundirlo en una ilusión digna del Sakurazukamori... en la cual, si no hubiese sido por dos extrañas jóvenes, habría caído sin remedio... y ellas finalmente le salvaron la vida... o por lo menos eso le pareció a él... además había recibido dos extraños regalos... el primero de la mujer que intentó hundirle en la ilusión... pensó para sí mientras se tocaba su ojo derecho y observaba su mano mientras habría la puerta de su apartamento, el otro una extraña piedra verde de parte de una de las mujeres que le habían salvado la vida... - _úselo a diario... le protegerá... lo más seguro es que continúen intentando matarle... usted no debe morir de esa manera... - _había dicho la joven de cabello trenzado... – _Tsuki... Star_... – pensó mientras caía pesadamente en su cama en la más absoluta inconciencia...

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ

- Hoy ha sido un día horrible... – dijo la joven de cabello liso mientras saltaba sobre los edificios de Tokio... – espero que no sean muy seguidos... – dijo mirando a su compañera de reojo... 

- Gracias por acompañarme... finalmente no es parte de la misión... por poco no llegamos a tiempo... – respondió la joven de cabello trenzado que se encontraba a su lado... – Si no fuera por el aviso de Sora no podríamos haberle ayudado y esa mujer le habría hundido en la ilusión...

- Sabes que puedes conmigo... además es verdad que pese a su poder y debido a sus experiencias pasadas Sumeragi Subaru  no es rival para ese demonio... ni siquiera yo podría haberle alejado sola... dime alguna vez me vas a decir quién es esa mujer Tsuki... y por qué tu interés en ayudarle al líder del Clan Sumeragi – preguntó Star... – creo que tu le conoces y no me quieres decir...

- No sé de que hablas... – respondió la joven avanzando más rápidamente a las afueras del centro de la ciudad... – yo no le conozco...

- No te creo... siempre que te pregunto tu interés por el Clan Sumeragi me evitas, además que fue eso de "_si lo tocas de nuevo ya no tocas nada"... _a mí me sonó muy melodramático... – dijo la joven levantando una ceja observaba como el rostro de su compañera se tornaba de un encendido color carmesí... –

- Lo escuche en un anime... – respondió la joven mientras su compañera se tropezaba y caía al piso con una gota de confusión en su mente... – me pareció adecuado para presentarnos... – dijo mientras ayudaba levantarse a su compañera... – además no se me ocurrió nada como "soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia"... (J), supongo que no debería ver tanta televisión... – dijo pasándose una mano por la cabeza al ver a su amiga en el suelo... 

- Es insólito... – susurro para si Star - ni siquiera en momentos críticos tienes seriedad para decir cosas... pero...  creo que me estas ocultando algo más... el joven Sumeragi es muy lindo... – dijo la joven mientras el rostro de su compañera se encendía nuevamente de forma violenta... - lo sabía... – dijo la joven gritando... – hay algo que no me has dicho... dime... ¿qué me estas ocultando?...  

- Nada... no se de que hablas... – dijo mientras retomaban camino evadiendo a su compañera...

- Si... seguro... – dijo la joven de cabello suelto... – no importa... seré paciente... tarde o temprano me enterare... 

- Nada... no se de que hablas... – Volvió a repetir su compañera de cabello trenzado... – debemos apurarnos ya es tarde... debemos llegar pronto o mamá se dará cuanta de nuestra ausencia...

- ¿Pasaremos a ver a Sora?... – preguntó Star...

- Creo que se nos hacho un poco tarde... ¿por qué no vamos mañana?... es domingo y no tenemos que salir a clases... además ahora estoy cansada y debemos curar nuestras heridas...

- Es verdad yo también estoy cansada... dijo mientras se detenía nuevamente...

- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿no te sientes bien?...¿te pasa algo?... – dijo Tsuki con algo de aprensión en la voz...

- No... – dijo Star mirando fijamente a  Tsuki mientras se acercaba a ella y le sacaba el visor del rostro... – no te he dado las gracias por salvarme la vida...

- Ahhhhhh..., era eso... – dijo poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza mientras sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse... –no tienes por qué, sabes perfectamente que tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mi... así que siempre estamos a mano... – terminó mientras levantaba el pulgar a su compañera...

- De todas maneras muchas gracias... por salvarme la vida... – dijo mientras la abrazaba... 

- ¡Hay Dios! – exclamó la Tsuki mientras le ponía la mano sobre la frente a su compañera que la miro confundida... - seguro te dio fiebre después de tremendos ataques... – dijo al ver como Star le abrazaba... 

- ¡Malagradecida!... – dijo al joven soltándose violentamente y dándole un coscorrón... – yo dándote las gracias y tu como siempre con tus comentarios...

- Así esta mejor... – dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza... - ya me parecías demasiado traumatizada... ahora si reconozco a mi hermana... – dijo mientras sonreía y saltaba al alumbrado de la luz desapareciendo entre unos árboles en dirección a una enorme mansión...

- Ya me las pagaras... malcriada... – dijo mientras seguía a la joven... – espera Tsuki... me las vas a pagar... – fue el último grito que se escuchó...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_               Subaru se encontraba en una espesa neblina... parecía que en cualquier momento el cielo dejaría nieve... el suelo estaba totalmente blanco... caminaba a través de la ciudad, vestía como adolescente... sus pasos lentamente lo llevan una enorme casa se encuentra cerca de la entrada... algo le dice que avance hasta ese lugar, entra por el living y ve un ventanal que conecta con un patio interior... avanza  y se encuentra con  una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro liso hasta más debajo de la cintura y ojos azul grisáceo que le resultaron familiares,... vestía un hermoso kimono... algo llamó la atención de Subaru, en el pecho de la mujer se encontraba un pequeño pentagrama que le pareció conocido, se fijó más claramente y se dio cuenta... era le pentagrama del sakurazukamori... las manos de la mujer tocaban con delicadeza uno árboles de sakura que estaban cubiertos por blanca nieve... sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre  entonces un ruido a su espalda le distrajo... alguien acababa de entrar por la puerta, al voltearse su rostro perdió completamente el color y sintió que perdía fuerza... frente a él se encontraba la única persona que podía ponerle en ese estado de turbación... – Sei san... – susurro, frente a él se encontraba Seishirou Sakurazuka... se veía mucho más joven... vestía un uniforme de secundaria... Subaru estaba paralizado no podía articular palabra alguna... el joven avanzó hacía él y paso a su lado sin mirarle... fue entonces cuando Subaru se percató... no le había visto... solo él podía ver... Seishirou avanzó hacía el jardín donde la mujer sacaba la nieve de las flores... Seishirou se acercó a ella y esta le abrazo cariñosamente abrazándole, tras lo cual él joven la abrazo por la cintura y ambos observaban sus manos manchadas de sangre... algo se decían, pero Subaru no se atrevía a acercarse, como si al acortar la distancia su presencia pudiera ser descubierta... la mujer se desligó de los brazos del joven y cogió una flor de cerezo del suelo cubierto de nievo, luego se acero a Seishirou y le se acerco a su rostro susurrándole algo al oído... entonces Subaru sintió un horrible escalofríos en su espalda mientras el pecho de la mujer era atravesado por la mano de Seishirou... Subaru se cerco rápidamente a ambos percatándose que su presencia seguía siendo un misterio tanto para Sei San como para la moribunda mujer... algo llamó su atención el rostro de ella, se veía tranquila, feliz, una sonrisa se dirigía al joven que le acababa de atravesar el pecho, mientras este le sonreía y le besaba la mano... entonces de los labios del joven Sakurazukamori Subaru escuchó... – Hasta Siempre Madre... – mientras la nieve se manchaba de color carmesí... _

 

¡Seishirou!... – gritó Subaru al despertar, nuevamente una pesadilla, pero esta había sido totalmente distinta a las anteriores... ¿acaso esa mujer era la madre de Seishirou?... ¿acaso había soñado con el rito que debía pasar cada nuevo líder del Clan Sakurazukamori para ocupar su puesto?... miles de ideas pasaban en la mente de Subaru...  fue entonces cuando sintió un tirón en su brazo derecho y se percató que aún tenía puesta la ropa del día anterior... y esta se había pegado a la herida dl brazo del cual se había deslizado el vendaje puesto rápidamente por la joven de cabello negro... se levantó de la cama y de entre sus ropas se calló algo al suelo... miró y vio la pequeña billetera que se le había caído a la niña el día anterior... coloco sus manos entre su rostro... por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía que hacer... hasta ahora sólo había continuado su vida casi por inercia... realizaba su labor como médium desligado de todo el mundo, incluso de su abuela que periódicamente llamaba para saber como estaba... o Kamui que le había buscado... ahora se enfrentaba a algo que no tenía idea que era... maldición...

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño... una ducha le despejaría la mente, quizás después de eso se le ocurriría que hacer...

            Mientras en las puertas de Tokio un joven de cabellos oscuro y profundos ojos violeta se bajaba de un autobús... Kamui Shirou estaba de vuelta en Tokio...

Notas de la autora. Este capítulo resultó cortito, pero como compensación subiré el que viene... la narración corresponde a la muerte de la madre de Seishirou para los que no han leído el manga o visto la serie lo cual me parecería extraño) Seishirou tuvo que matar a su madre para tomar el puesto de sakurazukamori y se supone que el que lo mate a él se convertirá en el siguiente... cometarios, tomatazos, apoyo... DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!... si quieren contactarme por msn kotorimoonfics@hotmail.com ... 


	5. Capítulo N° 4: el Templo de la montaña

**Título: Cambiando el Destino**

Bla, bla, bla... (típicas notas)... lamentablemente los personajes de este fanfics pertenecen a sus respectivos autores... ¡Viva las Clamp!!!!. Esta de más decir que este fics es sin fines de lucro... pura diversión... así que por favor no me lleven a juicio, ni manden al FBI, CIA, hombre de negro, etc... 

**Capítulo N ° 04: El templo de la montaña.**

            La gran mansión destacaba en medio de la gran propiedad, de estilo occidental se encontraba en las afueras de Tokio, al costado de montañas y bosques de árboles cuyas hojas tenían un peculiar dolor dorado y plateado; en su interior se encontraba un templo... la mansión estaba rodeada por un extenso jardín estilo japonés con hermosos árboles de cerezos blancos... la propiedad pertenecía a una de las más antiguas familias del Japón, aunque actualmente eran conocidos como una de las familias más importantes dentro de las empresas de informática y tecnología... el Shōjo Team como le decían sus competidores debido a que por décadas había sido regido por mujeres...

            El sol brillaba cálidamente a través de las cortinas, una suave brisa entraba a través de las ventanas que en ese momento se encontraba abiertas... el cuarto estaba decorado con un hermoso color damasco en las paredes con unas mariposas pintadas sobre ellas, las cortinas blancas atadas con cintas verdes se mecían delicadamente, en el centro del cuarto una cama sobre la cual descansaba una joven... su largo cabello negro estaba amarrado con pequeñas cintas en varios mechones... se veía tranquila... estaba durmiendo...

-         Himiko... Himiko... Himi-chan... despierta... despierta cariño, ya es tarde... – 

Una hermosa mujer de intentaba despertar a la joven... ella de aproximadamente 35 años vestía un traje de dos piezas, falda y chaqueta, color verde azulado... su cabello liso largo era de un color castaño oscuro y le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos de un color celeste contrastaban perfectamente con su piel clara... 

-         Quiero dormir un rato más... es domingo... – susurro la muchacha mientras se deba vuelta al lado contrario de la voz...

-         Vamos hija... ya son más de las 11°°... Saori ya se levantó... vamos despierta de una vez... – 

 -         Mamá... déjame dormir otro rato... o-negai...– 

Zass!!!...  un golpe dio de lleno a la joven que asustada se levantó inmediatamente...

-         ¿Qué... cómo... cuándo... dónde?????...- 

-         Hasta cuando tenemos que despertarte... ya es hora de levantarse hay muchas cosas que hacer... – dijo una joven de cabello castaño que se había parado sobre la cama...

-         Saori... esa no es forma de levantar a tu onē-san... – dijo la mujer...

-         ¡Pero mamá!... – reclamó la joven- de otra forma vamos a echar raíces esperando que ella se levante... 

La mujer sólo sonrió al ver a sus hijas... las dos eran sus más grandes tesoros... 

-         Siempre me esta agrediendo... es una bestia... – dijo Himiko haciendo pucheros a su madre...

-         ¿A quién le dices bestia?... – exclamó Saori encarando a su hermana que se había parado detrás de su madre... – respeta a tu hermana mayor... 

-         Sólo por un año...!!!!!... – dijo sacándole la lengua

-         Ya es suficiente... – dijo la mujer calmadamente... ambas chicas se callaron inmediatamente... – supongo que ambas se han dado cuenta que tienen 16 y 17 años ¿no?... – dijo la mujer con suspicacia a ambas muchachas que se sonrojaron levemente... -será mejor que te vistas Himi- chan, ya es tarde... – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras salía de la habitación junto a Saori...

La joven se levantó y vistió a la velocidad de la luz con unos jeans azules, un top blanco y unas zapatillas se amarró el cabello con una traba y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al comedor... aunque la casa era enorme estaba decorada cálidamente... en las paredes había retratos de diversas personas, antiguos parientes de la familia, casi todos muertos... también había pinturas de naturaleza... y hermosas flores frescas sobre floreros de cristal... 

 -         Mmmm... que rico – dijo Saori mientras comía su desayuno... 

 -         ¿Qué harán el día de hoy?... – preguntó la mujer... 

-         bueno... – dijo Saori mirando a Himiko... – pensábamos ir a ver a oba-san Sora... 

-         ¿a Sora?... ¿al templo?

-         Sipis... – dijo Himiko mientras devoraba su desayuno... – es domingo y en una de esas logramos que descanse algo... debe ser aburridísimo pasársela en el templo todo el día...

-         Ya veo... – dijo la mujer... – es verdad Sora siempre esta orando... ya sé que es su deber, pero debería descansar, por más que se lo digo no me hace caso...

-         Por eso mamá... la sacamos a tomar aire... ¿qué te parece?... – preguntó Saori...

-         Creo que es muy buena idea... ustedes son más persuasivas que yo... – dijo mientras una gotita aparecía arriba de su cabeza... 

-         Siiiiiiii!!!!!!... – gritó Himiko... – y dime mamá... ¿Tú que vas a hacer?...

-         Bueno...  tu padre y tu hermano no llegan hasta dentro de un mes... su viaje por Sudamérica se ha retrasado más de lo previsto, por eso hoy me quedaré a trabajar acá... – dijo la mujer a sus hijas...

-         Pero mamá... – reclamó Saori... – es domingo... se supone que hoy descansarías, a papá  y ha Ryu no le gustaría verte trabajar tanto... has estado en eso toda la semana...

-         Lamentablemente hay cosas inevitables, pero intentaré descansar más tarde, además la abuela viene en la tarde... mientras será mejor que ustedes vayan donde Sora... 

-         Sobo  vendrá a casa... ¡qué bien!... seguro trae algo rico... – exclamó Himiko con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad... – entonces será mejor que  vayamos a ver a Sora-san ahora o se nos hará tarde... –

-         Umi-sama... –dijo una mujer desde la puerta del comedor... – tiene una llamada telefónica...

-         Gracias Aki-san... responderé en el estudio... – dijo mientras se ponía de pie... – espero que se porten bien... y díganle a Sora que este aquí en la tarde... casi no la he visto esta semana... 

-         Es verdad...  nos vemos – dijeron Himiko y Saori al mismo tiempo mientras se paraban... – nos vemos más tarde

El sol ya estaba en la cúspide del cielo, un hermoso día de primavera comenzaba, ambas jóvenes salieron de la mansión y se dirigieron hacia el bosque aledaño... una enorme escalera se erguía sobre una colina... Himiko y Saori comenzaron a subirla corriendo, ambas conocían ese lugar como la palma de su mano... desde niñas su madre las llevaba al templo, primero para que le conocieran, luego para que aprendieran el deber familiar... sin embargo nunca consideraron un deber subir hasta el templo... era un lugar tan hermoso que cada vez que lo hacían, fuera para lo que fuera lo disfrutaban...

En la cima de la colina se levantaba una antigua construcción, un templo... hecho de madera era muy amplio... sus puertas del mismo material tenían símbolos incrustados en él... algunos orientales, otros druidas, otros parecían antiguos jeroglíficos egipcios...

- Konnishiwa oba... Himiko y Saori ya están aquí... - gritó Himiko...

- Ten más respeto... esto es un templo, no un estadio... - dijo Saori... - Ohayoo gozaimasu Sora-san...

- Adelante niñas... las estaba esperando... - dijo un suave vos desde el templo...

- Arigato... - respondió Himiko mientras entraban...

Ambas muchachas entraron... la habitación central era muy espaciosa... tenía piso de tatami blanco, mientras que sus paredes estaban forradas en tela roja muy hermosa, suaves cortinas estaban sobre las ventanas que permitían la entrada de la luz... en el centro de la gran habitación había una fogata y tras esta un atrio ceremonial con un espejo junto al cual habían diversos artículos sagrados... junto a la fogata estaba una mujer de aproximadamente 30 años aunque no representaba más de 20. Vestía un hermoso kimono azul con bordados plateados, su cabello suelto era de color dorado y le llegaba hasta la cintura, estaba amarrado con un complicado peinado... sus ojos eran de un hermosos color celeste (como los de Umi)... sobre su frente una piedra color azul brillaba intensamente... la mujer se encontraba con las manos entrelazadas frente a la llama que se movía en un extraño ritmo a medida que ella pronunciaba muy despacio algunas oraciones... ella, la sacerdotisa del templo Tsugami... durante incontables años el deber de las mujeres de la familia Tsugami era orar por la humanidad... cada generación alguien tomaba esa labor dentro de la familia, aunque su existencia era conocida por muy pocos... ahora ella Sora Tsugami tenía parte de esa labor...

Al entrar a la habitación ambas muchachas se sentaron de manera silenciosa mientras observaban como la mujer terminaba delicadamente con la oración... al finalizar se dio vuelta y miró ambas jóvenes...

- Himi-chan... Saori-chan... las he estado esperando... - dijo la mujer

- Lo sentimos Sora-san... - dijo Saori... - hemos estado más ocupadas de lo esperado... pensábamos venir ayer, pero pudimos...

- No saben cuanto siento que ustedes estén envueltas en esta batalla... - dijo la mujer colocándose frente a las jóvenes

- Nosotras somos voluntarias Oba, aunque el poder pertenece a nuestra familia sabe perfectamente que cualquiera puede utilizarlo si se le concede... - dijo Himiko... - a decir verdad si recuerda bien, casi le obligamos a que nos aceptaras... - dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro...

- De todas maneras... no creo que sea lo mejor... si Umi se entera...

- Haha no se enterara nunca... por eso las identidades de Star y Tsuki... no deberías ponerte triste Oba... nosotras hemos podido con todas las puertas hasta ahora... no veo porque tendríamos que tener más problemas... - dijo Saori... 

- Y que me dicen... de lo que sucedió ayer... - dijo la mujer mientras miraba ambas jóvenes... 

- ¿Ayer?... ¿te refieres a lo del parque Ueno?... - preguntó Himiko... - 

- Así es... - dijo la mujer... - ese poder es diferente a los demás... sentí su fuerte presencia hace tres días y no ha disminuido en nada, ni siquiera con el ataque de ayer...

- Lo sabemos... si no hubieras tenido esa visión y no nos hubieras avisado el líder del Clan Sumeragi podría haber sido eliminado... y habríamos tenido un nuevo Sakurazukamori en el parque...

- Aunque las ruedas del destino fueron cambiadas y avanzaron en favor de los seres humanos, movidas por Kamui... aún ahora la humanidad corre peligro... nuestra familia ha orado por siglos por la paz del mundo, pero esta vez no se si nuestras oraciones serán suficientes... - dijo la mujer con tristeza en el rostro... -durante la batalla por el fin del mundo en el que los Ten no Ryu, los siete Fuujin y los Chi no Ryu, los ángeles se enfrentaron solamente pudimos observar, mantenernos al margen y ver cual era el destino de la humanidad... la destrucción o la salvación..., pero ahora que Kamui ha peleado por este camino es nuestro deber protegerlo... por eso ustedes están usando el poder de la familia de una manera más activa, lo sellos que protegen al mundo humano del demoníaco se están debilitando y se rompen constantemente... mis visiones se han hecho más distanciadas entre ataque y ataque... y ahora el problema del Túmulo ha empeorado a situación...

- Oba... el problema del Túmulo no tiene nada que ver con los sellos... - dijo Himiko...

- Últimamente lo he dudado Himi-chan... el túmulo inevitablemente se ve fortalecido al romperse los sellos y si un nuevo Sakurazuka se uniera a él su poder podría romper los sellos que aún no han sido reparados...ese demonio es muy fuerte y además el líder del clan Sumeragi no puede enfrentarse a él...

- Eso no estaba contemplado... - dijo Saori

- Ya veo... entonces la protección de Subaru-sama se volverá también parte de todo... ¿cierto?- preguntó Himiko...

- ¿Subaru-Sama? - preguntó Sora con cara de sorpresa frente a lo cual Himiko recién se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho... - si... bueno... si..., pero tu ya le pasaste la piedra  ¿cierto?

- Sip... se lo pase y le pedí que lo usara... aunque no sé si lo hará... - respondió Himiko...

- ¿Qué era eso?... - preguntó Saori...

- Himiko le ha entregado una piedra protectora del alma... - respondió Sora con una sonrisa... - y le ha encomendado a Subaru Sumeragi...

- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeé?... y tu de donde has sacado algo así... se supone que son excepcionales y únicas en nuestra familia, aunque nadie lo sabe..., pero hace años que una no se ve sobre la Tierra... - dijo Saori a Himiko...

- Pues veras... no tengo ni idea... - respondió Himiko con una mano en la cabeza frente a lo cual surgió una gota en Saori... - la verdad es que hace algunos días tuve un sueño de lo más extraño y cuando desperté tenía ese pendiente en la mano... y como el señor Sumeragi necesita protección creo que lo justo era entregárselo... 

- ya veo... - dijo Saori en un suspiro... - tu nunca me dices nada... bueno Sora-san y que se supone que debemos hacer ahora...

- Debido al carácter desconocido de las piedras protectoras del alma es casi imposible que se asocie con nosotras... además hay algo más importante que debe preocuparnos ahora... las flamas me han mostrado algo nuevo... - dijo mientras mirando al fuego este cambiaba de color a un tono tan celeste como sus ojos... - un fuerte poder a llegado a Tokio... algo que ya había sentido antes... hace un año atrás durante la batalla por el fin del mundo... creo que Kamui ha regresado a Tokio...

- ¿Kamui?... - preguntó Saori... - ¿la estrella más brillante de los dragones de cielo?... después de lo que él paso en esta ciudad... jamás pensé que  volvería hasta acá... no después de la muerte de sus compañeros y amigos en las batallas...

- Si ha vuelto ha de ser por algo importante... - dijo Himiko...

- Creo que si... sin embargo si regreso a Tokio no es muy conveniente para nosotros... 

- ¿A qué te refieres?... - preguntó Saori...

- Su poder puede llamar a los demonios a atacarle... aunque ustedes han cerrado gran parte de las puertas, siempre llegamos cuando ya están abiertas para impedir que comiencen a salir demonios mayores, pero muchas sombras pequeñas alcanzan a salir... si esas sombras atacan en masa a Kamui y absorbe su poder tendríamos muchos problemas...

- Entonces quieres decir que también debemos preocuparnos por él... - preguntó Saori con un gesto de disgusto... - pero su poder es muy superior al nuestro... él tiene el poder de los dioses... 

- Sin embargo después de la batalla por el fin del mundo el no ha ocupado su poder... y las perdidas que ha sufrido pueden debilitar a cualquiera... - respondió Sora...

- Creo que le subestima... Sora-san- dijo Himiko seriamente lo que sorprendió a las otras mujeres... - yo no creo que unos demonios menores sean problema para él, finalmente el pudo contra los Shiki de la princesa dreamgazer del capitolio...  y ella era muy fuerte... los demonios menores sólo son levemente superiores... pese a lo que ha pasado no creo que él tenga problemas...

- No lo sé... además esta esa mujer del sakura... - dijo Sora... - si Kamui ha vuelto cabe la posibilidad que sea por el líder del Clan Sumeragi...  si ambos se ven mezclados en una batalla todo se puede complicar...

- ¿Quién es esa mujer?... - preguntó Saori mirando directamente a Sora y Himiko... - 

Sora y Himiko se miraron, tras lo cual Himiko desvió la mirada...

- No quiero evasivas... díganme de una vez... es lo justo... - continúo... - ahora las cosas se han mezclado.... ya no es un capricho de Himiko proteger a Subaru Sumeragi, ahora su poder puede verse incluido en esta batalla y quiero saber contra que estamos combatiendo...

Himiko miro a Saori y luego a Sora tras lo cual asintió...

- Veras Saori... El Túmulo de Sakura una entidad que posee vida propia, en realidad es un demonio mayor muy antiguo... con un cuerpo... y un espíritu... - dijo Sora...- según los datos que posee nuestra familia el poder del túmulo se basa en dos grandes factores... la sangre que es derramada para él, los sacrificios de personas puras y hermosas... generalmente niños  que tiñen las hojas de los árboles de sakura del parque Ueno y los espíritus de las personas asesinadas que purgan eternamente en su interior... debido al poder que posee y al anonimato de su acción  ha sido imposible su eliminación de este mundo...

- Eso es horrible... - dijo Saori consternada... - 

- Sin embargo y pese a su poder no puede valerse por si mismo en este mundo... - continúo... - así que hizo un pacto con seres humanos... a cambio de protección y poder... él obtiene almas y destrucción, un banquete para un árbol demoníaco... -

- Pero quién querría semejante pacto... - dijo Saori...

- Una vez hubo alguien que lo quiso y así condenó a toda su estirpe... los Sakurazuka... - dijo Sora...

- Así que  los Sakurazuka son un atado de asesinos que vendieron el alma de otros por poder... -

- No... te equivocas Saori... - dijo Himiko que estaba pálida...

- No tiene excusa... ese Túmulo ha causado terror en el parque desde siglos... recuerdas que mamá se aterraba de sólo pensar que estábamos en la misma ciudad que ese árbol... o la vez que te perdiste en el parque Ueno cuando eras pequeña... - dijo Saori con enojo en su voz...

- El primer Sakurazuka tuvo elección Saori... después sólo fueron condenados... - dijo Sora calmadamente...

-¿A qué te refieres?... -

- Todo árbol tiene semilla Saori... el sakura tampoco es una excepción... una horrible semilla implantada en cada Sakurazuka al momento de nacer... una semilla que se traspasa de sakurazukamori en sakurazukamori sin opción, sin elección... sin respetar los deseos del portados... se muerto por ser amado y continuar con la línea corrompiendo el alma... de hecho después de la muerte del último sakurazukamori sospecho que hasta ahora Subaru Sumeragi es el primer sakurazukamori que no esta unido sanguínea o familiarmente con el anterior... por eso el sakura tiene tantos problemas para adoctrinarlo... debe volver ha pactar...

- Y el clan del Yin y el Yan, los Sumeragi jamás se aliaría con algo como eso... - susurro Saori...

- Así es... por eso el Sakura ha optado por lo más lógico... conseguir a alguien más que le sustituya... - dijo Sora... - esa mujer es en realidad parte del Sakura... mientras el sakura exista ella es invencible... son uno...

- Pero sin sakurazukamori no tiene protección... este es el momento de acabar con él...

- Aún es poderoso Saori, son milenios de poder y sabiduría, miles de almas... - dijo Sora... - ni siquiera el poder de las familias más poderosas del Japón unidas le harían algo... por eso es imprescindible que no haya otro sakurazukamori... de esa manera su poder se debilitara y en algún momento será vulnerable... además siempre hay otra esperanza... 

- Por el momento no hay nada más que podamos hacer... - interrumpió Himiko- sólo nos queda esperar y confiar que Subaru Sumeragi no caiga dentro del sakura y tampoco sea asesinado por otros... en cuanto a Kamui yo creo que el no necesita de nuestra intervención, pero estaremos atentas de todas maneras...

- Sus trajes protectores no han tenido problemas ¿cierto?... - preguntó Sora

- No... esos trajes son muy fuertes... gracias al cielo que nuestra familia los tiene... aunque el hechizo de teletrasportación me deja agotada, así que no puedo ayudar mucho en las batallas lejanas... - dijo Saori...

- Es increíble que puedas hacerlo..., no debes preocuparte, hace poco que comenzaste ha realizarlo de manera regular y a medida que tu energía psíquica vaya aumentando tu cansancio disminuirá... - respondió Sora... -  

- Nosotras continuaremos en esto Sora-san... sólo debe seguir orando por el mundo como ha sido el deber de la familia Tsugami durante milenios..., pero ahora..., porque no vamos a casa... ya has hecho bastante... - dijo Himiko con una sonrisa en el rostro... 

- No creo... me quedaré un rato más...  - respondió Sora mirando las flamas...

- Que va... haha dijo que por esta semana es más que suficiente... vamos - dijo Saori...

- No chicas, yo creo que... - 

No termino la frase cuando ambas muchachas tomaron a Sora de los brazos y la pararon sacándola de la habitación... aunque ella era la sacerdotisa del poderoso templo Tsugami frente a esas muchachas siempre se había sentido sólo como una personas más... y eso le agradaba... solo la tía de unas simples muchachas... no la sacerdotisa del templo con las oraciones para el mundo sobre sus hombros... 

- Ya... ya... basta... ok... ok... por hoy dejare esto... - dijo rindiéndose... era imposible decirles que no... siempre había sido así... - vamos a casa...

- Sip... hoy viene la abuela... seguro trae pastel de chocolate... - dijo Himiko pasándose la lengua por los labios...

- se comporta como una niña de primaría... - susurro Saori...

- Es mejor así... - dijo Sora... - es mejor que la niña perdure... - dijo bajando por las escaleras y dejando a Saori con la sensación de que esas palabras tenían un trasfondo desconocido para ella...

Vocabulario:

Notas de la Autora. konnishiwa tomodachis-san... espero que alguien lea esto, soy optimista y pienso que lo leen y no dejan reviews (algo que yo también hago mas a menudo de lo que debiera)... algunas aclaraciones... acá hay una mezcla de finales de X... sobrevivió Kamui Shirou (como en X la película), pero también sobrevivió Subaru Sumeragi, Yuzuriha Nekoi, Arashi kishuu y Seishiro Aoki (iba a revivir a Sorata, pero ya era mucho... aunque si quieren que salga díganme y lo incluyo)... de los dragones de tierra solo sobrevivió Shiyuu Kasunagi... esto es del final del anime... lo más probable es que Kamui sea un poco más grande que los 16 años que tiene en el anime y algunas otras cosillas cambiaran (todo sea según las necesidades del fics)... lo de la semilla del Túmulo de sakura es necesario que sea así ya que necesito que Seishirou no fuera tan deliciosamente maquiavélico de manera tan intrínseca ^^... ojala me perdonen sus fanáticas (incluso me debo auto perdonar ^~)... finalmente lo de las piedras protectoras del alma lo tome de un manga que se llama "Elementors" de Takeshi Okasaki... son piedras protectoras que pueden invocar un poderoso campo de energía que dura hasta la puesta del sol (no estoy segura de la duración... hace años que lo leí ^^) y dentro del campo no se puede utilizar ningún poder o energía mágica, además nadie puede entrar o salir de ella mientras esta dure... son piedras con alma y por lo tanto de los deseos de la persona que invoca su protección depende la misma.

Umi: Océano, mar

Sora: Cielo

Aki: otoño.

Himiko: Diosa del sol.

Ryu: rayo

o-negai: por favor

Shōjo: muchachas (girl).

onē-san: hermana menor (de otro)

Sobo: Abuela (mía)

Konnishiwa: Hola

Ohayō gozaimasu: Buenos días (formal)

Arigato: Gracias (informal)

Haha: mamá

Ten no Ryu: son los dragones de cielo o Fuujin (sellos) que protegieron al mundo de la destrucción y lucharon contra los dragones de tierra

Chi no Ryu: son los Dragones de tierra o ángeles que deseaban ver al mundo completamente purificado para lo cual necesitan el renacimiento del mismo.

La princesa dreamgazer del capitolio: la princesa Hinoto podía ver el futuro a través de los sueños. Al ver que la humanidad estaba condenada a desaparecer intenta cambiar el destino y el futuro consiguiendo que Kamui sea un Dragón de Cielo. 


	6. Capítulo N° 5: Eres una Tsugami

**Título: Cambiando el Destino.**

****

Veamos... hay que aprovechar que tengo inspiración... 

Los personajes de X son del Grupo Clamp (no hay más que decir al respecto), algún día viajare a Tokio, abriré una puerta dimensional al mundo de X (no me pregunten cómo, pero lo haré) y visitare el parque Ueno para conocer al Sakurazukamori de turno (ojala sea Subaru ^^...)

**Capítulo N ° 05:  Eres una Tsugami...**

****

****

Dentro de su apartamento Subaru Sumeragi se fumaba un cigarro mirando la ciudad a través de la ventana, estaba con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, acababa de salir de la ducha y de su oscuro cabello caían delicadas gotas sobre su bien formado torso (espérenme estoy babeando el teclado ^~) al terminarlo se dio media vuelta, no tenía nada que hacer ese día, el domingo era el peor día de la semana... nada que hacer, nada con que distraerse y dejar de pensar... metió su mano al bolsillo del pantalón que tenía colgado de una silla buscando otro cigarrillo, y al sacar la cajetilla otra cosa callo de él al suelo... al mirar lo que había caído al piso se dio cuenta que era el pequeño dije verde que le había entregado la extraña muchacha en el parque el día anterior... había llamado a su abuela para preguntar si ella sabía algo respecto a una piedra como esa, eso si sin mencionar el ataque del que había sido objetivo, pero su respuesta fue negativa, sin embargo quedo de averiguar...  tomó el dije en su mano y lo acerco a su rostro colocándolo a contraluz en la ventana... entonces la pequeña piedra emitió un leve destello azul verdoso, sin embargo este no era proporcional a lo que Subaru sintió en ese momento,... en ese pequeño brillo una poderosa energía se libero en una fracción de segundos... sintió que a través de su pecho una energía cálida y acogedora pasaba... alejó la piedra de su rostro sorprendido y el destello desapareció... finalmente decidió colocársela en el cuello... - _¿Dónde quedo tu prudencia Subaru?...-_ se castigo mentalmente... entonces decidió salir del cuarto, caminar por la ciudad... sacó uno jeans de su closet y se colocó una polera oscura... al tomar su gabardina algo calló de su bolsillo... _- Maldición..._ - susurro... se agachó y recogió una pequeña billetera... 

- Himiko Tsugami... Avenida Tsukikami #3546. Tokio - susurro para sí... - busco un guía telefónica residencial que se encontraba deshojada y buscó la dirección... -esto si que esta alejado... que más da...

Salió del departamento y camino hasta un paradero de autobús... fue entonces cuando un chispazo cruzó por su mente... - _Tsugami... ese apellido... será posible... los misteriosos oradores _

Mientras subía al autobús unos ojos violetas seguían su figura...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las mujeres de la familia Tsugami había tenido uno de los almuerzos familiares que tanto les gustaban, pero que eran tan poco comunes debido a sus diversas actividades...

- Guau... esto estuvo delicioso Yuki-san... tu tempura es de lo mejor... - dijo Himiko a una mujer de edad que estaba retirando los platos de la mesa, su cabello era totalmente plateado... 

- Desde pequeña te ha gustado el tempura Himiko-chan, en eso te pareces mucho a mi pequeña Umi... - sonrió la anciana... - parecía que nunca se cansabas de comerlo...

- Ya no soy tu pequeña Yuki-san... - dijo Umi con un leve sonrojo en su rostro... - deberías recordar que ya soy una mujer, estoy casada, tengo tres hijos y soy la líder del Clan Tsugami... 

- Tú y Sora siempre serán mis pequeñas Umi-chan... tu madre, mi querida Yumi, me las encargo cuando eran niñas... llegue a esta familia cuando tú eras un bebe, te cuide a ti y a Sora... y ahora cuido a tus hijos... con suerte y la gracia de Kamisama cuidaré a tus nietos...  - terminó la anciana... - ahora iré por un postre que he preparado especialmente para hoy... 

- ¡Que rico!... - exclamó Himiko... - me encanta cuando Yuki-san prepara postres...

- Yo no sé como no eres una bola... - susurro Saori... - comes como si estuvieras guardando para época de hambruna... - sonrió al ver el sonrojo de Himiko...

- Estas celosa porque como y no engordo nada... - dijo Himiko recuperándose rápidamente... - en cambió tu... - dijo entrecerrando los ojos...

- ¿En cambio yo qué?... - dijo con tono amenazador... -

- En cambio tu tienes una figura de modelo maravillosa... que debes cuidar Saori... - dijo Sora interrumpiendo lo que podría haberse trasformado en la antecesión de la apocalipsis... aún no entendía como esas niñas que se querían tanto podían discutir por las cosas más insignificantes como si su vida dependiera de ello... entonces miró a Umi y sonrió... si, en realidad lo entendía perfectamente...  a su edad ella y Umi eran iguales... debía ser de familia...

- ¿Por qué sonríes Sora?...- preguntó Umi intuyendo algo...

- Es que me acorde cuando éramos niñas... - dijo Sora mirando a Umi... - como ellas...

- ¡Nosotras no somos niñas!... - gritaron al unísono... - somos mujeres... 

- Esta bien... esta bien... - dijo Sora con una gotita en su cabeza... - son mujeres... que se comportan como niñas... - dijo soltando la risa...

- Como si no recordara... - susurro Umi... frente a lo cual Sora volvió sonreír... en verdad ser la hermana menor tenía sus ventajas... siempre que hacían algo malo reprendían primero a Umi... 

- Es bueno verte sonreír Sora... - dijo la mujer anciana... - te pasas todo el día en el templo y es raro verte por aquí... ahora que las cosas están tranquilas deberías tomarte con más calma las cosas... sal por ahí... conoce algún muchacho... eres una mujer preciosa y joven...

Sora se sonrojo violentamente...

- Que cosas dices Yuki-san..., yo nunca me enamorare... -

- No lo creo... - sonrió la anciana... - para todos hay un dios y eso te incluye pequeña...

- Nop... no me incluye... - dijo Sora aún sonrojada... - viva la libertad...

Todas se miraron y soltaron una carcajada... las cinco mujeres disfrutaban gratamente estas escasas reuniones...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Dónde vas Saori? - preguntó Himiko al ver que su hermana subía por la escalera...

- Debo hacer algunos deberes aún... no me gusta dejar todo para último momento... - sonrió suspicaz...

- Yo ya he hecho mis deberes... - respondió ante la mirada de su hermana... - no es mi culpa que a nuestro nivel le den menos que a ustedes...

- Ya veremos el próximo año... - respondió... - no me queda mucho así que en un rato más bajo... - ¿qué tú harás mientras?...

- Mamá dijo que estaría como media hora ocupada... así que iré con Sora- san al jardín... creo que hay unas plantas que quiere trasplantar... así que le ayudaré...

- Pobrecitas... - suspiro... - eres como un cirujano amateur... Oki doki... de ahí nos vemos...

Subió tan rápido por la escalera que Himiko no tuvo tiempo de devolverle el insulto... dando un suspiro se dio media vuelta y salió hacía el jardín... siempre era lo mismo, Saori parecía que nunca se cansaba de molestarla, incluso llegó  a pensar que era su deber como hermana mayor, pero aún así le parecía divertido... quizá era la forma que ella tenía de expresar su cariño... 

Levantó la mirada y vio a Sora hincada en el césped sacando delicadamente unas plantas del suelo para  trasplantarlas... aunque tenían a su servicio a sirvientes de confianza (casi todos de generaciones a servicio de la familia Tsugami) algunos de los cuales se  dedicaban a mantener la casa, otros el jardín y la seguridad (entre los que se contaban muchos ninjas gracias a su padre), aún había cosas que se dedicaban a hacer ellas mismas cuando disponían de tiempo, como por ejemplo jardinear... Sora vio acercarse a Himiko y la invitó a sentarse a su lado... mientras sacaba la planta del suelo y la depositaba en una maceta con suma delicadesa... la muchacha tomó una palita y en silencio comenzó a sacar otra planta... manchándose todas las manos con la tierra, pero finalmente lo logró...  cuando ambas terminaron con sus respectivas plantas se levantaron y caminaron hacia un extremo del jardín más sombreado pasando a través de un pequeño puente que estaba sobre una lagunilla con nenúfares...

- Los copihues son preciosos, pero de clima más húmedos y por eso no pueden exponerse  directamente al sol, es una lástima que no supiéramos antes de plantarlas ahí... - dijo Sora a Himiko que caminaba distraídamente... – y es una suerte que el anciano Shinji lo supiera... 

- Mmm... aunque las trasplantamos para protegerlas podríamos matarlas en el intento...

Sora se paró en seco frente al comentario... no había sido la frase, sino el tono en que lo dijo... con dolor, con preocupación, con miedo... mientras Himiko camino algunos pasos antes de darse cuenta...

- ¿Qué sucede Sora-san?... - dijo al darse vuelta 

- Dime Himiko... ¿qué te preocupa?... - preguntó Sora directamente

- ¿De qué hablas Oba?... - dijo Himiko sorprendida por la pregunta desviando la mirada a la lagunilla donde algunos peces de colores nadaban...

- Hoy, cuando Saori preguntó sobre el sakura y los Sakurazuka estabas tan pálida que pensé que te desmayarías... 

- No es nada... sólo que... - dijo desviando la mirada a la casa...

- Dímelo Himiko... tu sabes que si puedo responderé a tus dudas...

- Cuando peleábamos contra la mujer del sakura tuve la sensación que la conocía... - dijo frente a lo cual Sora la miró fijamente... - y bueno yo... yo... yo sentí que de alguna manera ella también me conocía... - terminó Himiko... - sentí un deja bu y tuve mucho miedo Sora-san...

- ¿Miedo?... - susurro Sora... - miedo de que Himiko...

- Y si lo que dijo Saori es verdad... - dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente el macetero que llevaba en las manos  y levantaba la mirada hacía Sora con los ojos llenos de lágrimas... - si todos los Sakurazuka tiene una semilla del túmulo dentro de sí que les consume el alma... si están destinados a ser unos asesinos incluso de los seres que aman...

- Tu sabes que eso no es verdad Himiko... - dijo Sora mientras enfrentaba su celeste mirada con la azul de la joven... -  después de la batalla por el fin del mundo algo que todos aprendimos es que el destino no esta escrito para nadie y si fuera así ya no hay ningún Sakurazuka sobre este mundo... 

- Pero... 

Sora dejo el macetero en el suelo y tomo el de Himiko haciendo lo mismo, tras lo cual tomo las manos de la joven que estaban manchadas con tierra...

- No hay peros Himiko... tú eres una Tsugami, eres Himiko Sakura Tsugami Sairou, mi sobrina menor, la segunda hija de Umi Hikaru Tsugami Kamura, líder del Clan Tsugami y Kagura Aoi Sairou Tenchi, de la familia de ninjas más antiguas del Japón y eso nunca, escucha y grábatelo en la cabeza... nunca debes olvidarlo... - soltó las manos de la joven y le seco las lagrimas con el dorso de la propia... la muchacha miró a Sora y sonrió...

- Tienes razón Oba... lo siento... me deje llevar... es sólo que tengo miedo de terminar lastimando a los que amo...

-  Tu jamás harías eso pequeña... - dijo la mujer mientras tomaba nuevamente las macetas al igual que Himiko... - es por eso que estas en este mundo... es por eso que estas con nosotros... 

- Lo tendré en cuenta... - dijo Himiko... - si Ryu me viera llorar me retaría...

- Tu hermano tiene una manera muy peculiar de enfrentar las lágrimas... - dijo Sora con una gota en la cabeza...

- Así es- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro... – creo que es de familia... como Saori

- Esa sonrisa esta mucho mejor... ahora apurémonos o se nos hará demasiado tarde... aun tenemos que buscar un lugar apropiad para estás flores... 

Notas de la autora: espero que les guste este capítulo... ¿qué ocultan Sora e Himiko???... ¿lograra Himiko que Saori no sea tan hostil?... ¿crecerán los copihues en Japón?, ¿tendrá Sora novio alguna vez? (ya tiene 35)... ¿Alguien más le quiere sacar la toalla a Subaru o soy la única hentai?... cualquier comentario dejen Reviews... si quieren conectarme por msn kotorimoonfics@hotmail.com

Yuki: nieve

tempura: comida tipica de verduras fritas

Ryu: rayo

Sakura: flor de cerezo

Aoi: azul-verde

cualquier corrección de vocabulario bienvenido sea


	7. Capítulo N° 6: Ataque y visiones

**Título: Cambiando el Destino.**

La base de la historia pertenece a X de las Clamp... lo mismo de siempre... no me demanden...

**Capítulo N ° 06: Ataque y visiones.**

Subaru ya estaba cansado... no se imaginaba que esa dirección quedara tan alejada; si le hubieran dicho que ese lugar estaba dentro de Tokio lo habría dudado... y más encima no pasaba ningún automóvil... fue entonces cuando lo sintió... una fuerte aura mágica que rodeaba una extensa área que se presentaba frente a él... así que no se había equivocado... esa niña si pertenecía a la misteriosa familia de oradores... los Tsugami, aunque pensó que sus oraciones parecían no haber sido escuchadas hace un año atrás...

Siguió caminando por 15 minutos y por fin llegó a lo que parecía ser la entrada de la propiedad... una enorme reja de bronce la enmarcada... reconoció símbolos mágicos en ella, apenas el se hubo acercado un par de metros a ella aparecieron frente a él dos hombre... uno de cabello azul-negro y otro de cabellos rojos ambos vestidos de negro con largas gabardinas y lentes oscuros. Subaru se sorprendió al ver el nivel de reacción de ambos hombres - ninjas Tenchi - pensó para sí... las puertas se abrieron y los dos se acercaron a Subaru...

- Buenas tardes Señor... - dijo el hombre de cabello oscuro cortésmente y con refinados modales... - ¿en qué le podemos ayudar?...

- Buenas tardes... quisiera ver a Tsugami Himiko por favor... - respondió Subaru...

- ¿A Himiko-dono?... - repitió el hombre con sorpresa mientras miraba a su compañero... - se puede saber a quién debo anunciar... 

- Watashiwa Sumeragi Subaru desu... - respondió 

- Sumeragi... - susurro el hombre... - por supuesto - respondió - mi compañero le acompañará hasta la entrada de la mansión... yo avisaré... 

Entonces el hombre de cabello rojo le hizo una señal para que le acompañara e ingresó a la mansión... Subaru se preguntó por que no había dejado la billetera con esos hombres... la respuesta fue simple... la familia Tsugami era una de las más antiguas, incluso más que el Clan Sumeragi, pero mucho menos conocida... su acción en el mundo estaba catalogada como sutil y algunos sectores los catalogaban de ineficientes... orar por la humanidad no parecía tener mucho efecto sobre días turbulentos... siempre era interesante conocer a una familia así... 

Mientras la figura de Subaru se alejaba con su acompañante el otro hombre los observaba desde la puerta que comenzaba a cerrarse...

- Himiko-dono ya no es una niña... - sonrió el hombre- si Ryu-san viera al líder del Clan Sumeragi estaría echando chispas...  

Mientras en la mansión Himiko luchaba con la manguera del patio...

- Sora-san... apágala, apágala... esta cosa se volvió loca... - gritó la joven...

- Que tonta... cierra el conector que esta a tu derecha... o nos mojaras a todos... - gritó Saori... 

Mientras Sora y Umi estaban sentadas en una terraza frente al pasto y los árboles y observaban divertidas... entonces paso... - ¿Qué es esto?... - dijo Sora mirando a su hermana

- También lo has sentido... - susurro Umi...

- Si... no es agresivo, me es familiar... - dijo Sora

- Se acerca... pronto sabremos...

Entonces la anciana Yuki se acerco a Umi y Sora y les dijo algo, tras lo cual Sora palideció imperceptiblemente y Umi sonrió mirando a su hija...

- Esta niña siempre perdiendo cosas... no sé dónde tiene la cabeza... - le puedes decir que espere un momento en la sala de estar Tsuki... – dijo Umi...

- Por supuesto Umi... es un joven muy guapo, un tanto callado, pero con unos preciosos ojos esmeralda...

- Iremos inmediatamente... - dijo Sora...

- Esto si es extraño... de todas las personas que pueden encontrar las cosas que pierde Himiko por Tokio, tuvo que ser un Sumeragi el que encontrara una... - dijo Umi mientras se dirigía a su hija que estaba totalmente empapada... - ¡Himiko! - le llamó... ven acá... - la joven se acerco con toda la ropa empapada... - ve a tu cuarto y cámbiate... alguien viene a devolverte algo y debes darle las gracias seca... 

- ¿Devolverme algo? - dijo la joven con cara de pregunta... - 

- Sólo ve a cambiarte para no hacer esperar más a esa persona que tan gentilmente vino hasta acá...

- Ok., pero no recuerdo haber perdido nada... 

- Dios... no se como mantiene la cabeza sobre los hombros... – dijo Umi

Himiko corrió por el prado y entró a la casa... entonces vio a Yuki-san entrar a la sala de estar con café... y sintió una extraña sensación de deja vu... _- que raro_... - pensó para sí... - _es imposible, debo estar alucinado_... - subió rápidamente por la escalera hacía su habitación...

Subaru contemplaba las fotos que estaban sobre la chimenea... eran fotos familiares... Dos mujeres de edad avanzada, una de ellas era la que le había recibido... dos mujeres jóvenes de enorme belleza, las dos jóvenes con las que había chocado el día anterior, un joven seguramente un poco menor que él y un hombre adulto que abrazaba a una de las mujeres... una perfecta foto familiar, dejo la foto en su lugar y comenzó a mirar las hermosas pinturas que cubrían las paredes de la sala, una en particular le llamó la atención... en verde prado en un fondo en tonos azules... una colina, un lago y un hermoso sol... todos enmarcado en una alfombra florida... parecía un día de primavera... el lugar le parecía familiar, como si alguna vez le hubiese visto realmente... algo se relajó en su corazón... como si un alegre recuerdo estuviera rondando su mente...

- Lo más probable es que conozca ese lugar... - escuchó una voz a su espalda...

Subaru se dio vuelta rápidamente, frente a el se encontraban las dos mujeres que salían en la foto una de ellas vestida con un kimono tradicional y la otra con un traje sastre de exquisito diseño... también estaba la joven de la bicicleta que acompañaba a la muchacha con la cual el había chocado... se sorprendió al darse cuenta de no ser por que ella le hablo no se habría dado cuenta de que estaba ahí... 

- No fue mi intención asustarle... - dijo Umi... - Buenas tardes... watashiwa Tsugami Umi desu... soy la líder la quinceava generación del Clan Tsugami... - dijo haciendo una delicada reverencia... 

- Watashiwa Sumeragi Subaru desu... soy el líder de a treceava generación del Clan Sumeragi - dijo respondiendo el saludo...

- Ella es mi hermana Tsugami Sora - dijo mientras la mencionada hacía una reverencia... - y ella es mi hija Saori... 

- Es un placer- respondió Subaru... - ¿a qué se refiere con que yo conozco ese lugar? - dijo señalando el cuadro...

- Tu madre me regalo muchos cuadros cuando éramos jóvenes... - dijo Umi mientras invitaba a Subaru a sentarse...

- Mi madre...  - susurro Subaru... - ¿usted conoció a mi madre?...

- Así es... Nadeshiko  fue nuestra mejor amiga durante nuestra infancia... ¿verdad Sora?...

- Así es  Sumeragi-san, nosotros crecimos juntas..., su abuela era amiga de nuestra madre por eso nos conocimos... - 

- Yo no tenía idea que mi madre y la familia Tsugami se conocían... - dijo Subaru...

- Lamentablemente después de la prematura muerte de Nadeshiko y como mi madre ya nos había abandonado no quedaron muchos lazos que nos unieran...  - dijo Sora con tristeza... - sin embargo su la antigua patriarca del Clan Sumeragi siempre se contacta con nosotras...

- Mi abuela... – susurro Subaru

- Supongo que no le ha dicho nada... - dijo Umi... - no me extraña ella siempre nos dice que usted esta muy ocupado... Sumeragi-san... - dijo con un toque de tristeza en su voz..., sin embargo no creo que usted haya venido hasta acá para esto...

- No... a decir verdad yo... - 

Toc, toc, toc...

- Adelante...

- Con permiso madre... - se escuchó una suave voz...

Subaru dirigió su mirada a la joven que acababa de entrar, era la muchacha con la cual había chocado y a la que le pertenecía la billetera... ahora que le veía con ropa de calle parecía mayor, cuado recién le conoció pensó que era de secundaría, ahora se daba cuenta que debía estar en preparatoria...

De no haber tenido un corazón sano, Himiko habría quedado tumbada irremediablemente en el suelo producto de un infarto, en menos de una semana, dos días seguidos se encontraba frente a Subaru Sumeragi... fue entonces cuando sintió como una neblina le cubría los ojos... y perdía fuerza en sus piernas algunas imágenes vinieron a su mente... el parque Ueno... una adolescente de ojos verdes y cabello negro con traje ceremonial blanco caminaba lentamente hacía el hermoso sakura, el maldito túmulo... a su lado un hombre, alguien a quien ella conocía... la mujer se veía tranquila mientras el hombre que fumaba un cigarrillo... se acerca a ella y le cruza el pecho manchando la inmaculada vestimenta... luego el puente arco iris... una kekkai en forma de estrella sobre él, dos siluetas que enfrentan tremendos poderes... una mano blanca cruza el pecho de la otra silueta, lágrimas y dolor... palabras no dichas... pétalos de sakuras... entonces sintió un tirón en el pecho... a lo lejos la voz de su madre... -_Himiko... Himiko..._ -

Lentamente volvió a ver todo más claro... aún estaba en la sala de estar, pero sobre uno de los cómodos sofás... frente a ella su madre la estaba reanimando, su cálida mano se encontraba sobre su pecho, ella la había traído de vuelta...  a su lado Saori y Sora la miraban preocupadas y detrás de su madre dos gemas verdes también la observaban con preocupación... 

- Himiko... cariño... que te pasa... ¿estás bien?... - le decía su madre con angustia...

- Lo siento... - susurro Himiko mientras los colores le subían al rostro... - creo que baje muy rápido las escaleras... 

- Estás segura... - 

- Si mama... no te preocupes ya estoy bien... - dijo mientras bajaba los pies del sofá.

- Cada susto que das... - dijo Saori en un suspiro...

- Este señor es Sumeragi Subaru, líder de la treceava generación del Clan Sumeragi... – dijo mientras Subaru hacía una pequeña reverencia... -te alcanzo a tomar antes de caer al piso... creo que es segunda vez que te ayuda Himiko... - le dijo a la joven... - le estoy muy agradecida... - dijo Umi mirando al joven omniouyi...

- No ha sido nada... - entonces Subaru metió su mano al bolsillo de su gabardina y sacó la pequeña billetera...

- Mi billetera... - exclamó la joven... - pensé que la había perdido... - dijo tomándola entre sus manos... - domo arigato Sumeragi-sama... 

- Doo-itashimashite Himiko-dono... - respondió el joven omniouyi sorprendido por el apelativo que le había dado la joven... mientras que Saori y Sora sonreían para sí...

- Sumeragi-san ha sido muy gentil de su parte en venir personalmente a dejarla a un lugar tan retirado de Tokio... - Umi hizo una pausa... - esa es una cualidad que Nadeshiko también poseía... – dijo melancólicamente...  

Una suave brisa comenzó a mover las cortinas... pequeños pétalos de sakura comenzaron a filtrarse... uno de los pétalos llegó hasta la falda de Himiko... mientras esta sintió como si le taladrarán la cabeza... 

- Pétalo de Sakura... - susurro... mientras las mismas imágenes se venían a su mente... muerte, dolor, lágrimas en unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda... - 

La joven se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos... 

- Himiko... que te sucede... - preguntó Sora al ver la reacción de la muchacha...

- Un pétalo rosa... - susurro perdida... - a este lado de la casa no hay sakuras rosas sólo blancos...

- Apenas hubo dicho esas palabras una lluvia de pétalos comenzó a cubrirlos... - muy observadora chiisa-i... se escuchó una suave voz... 

_ ¿Qué es esto? - exclamó Sora dándose vuelta rápidamente hacia la ventana al igual que Umi y Subaru... - ¡Dios!, una fuerte aura oscura... nunca había sentido algo así... es como si me aplastara el espíritu... - saco de entre sus ropas un ofuda y exclamó una oración... una poderosa ráfaga de aire comenzó a disipar los pétalos... mientras Saori apretaba fuertemente la mano de Himiko, que se encontraba aún con una de sus manos en la cabeza, pero había logrado levantarse... - ¡maldición!... – susurro la joven

Muy hábil... digno de la sacerdotisa del templo Tsugami, pero no suficiente para mí... - dijo nuevamente la voz... - una nueva onda de pétalos fue violentamente ingresada a la sala formando un torbellino que los lanzo violentamente por ella...

- Protección!!!!... - Umi inicio una poderosa oración, saco una serie de ofudas y los lanzó a los pétalos convirtiéndose en pequeñas gotas que cortaron los pétalos haciéndolos desaparecer... 

- Supongo que tú eres el líder de la familia amazona más importante del Japón... tú no me interesas, sólo vine por Subaru-kun... - de entre los pétalos una mujer comenzó a aparecer... Subaru la reconoció... era la misma que le había atacado en el parque Ueno... - Subaru-kun... acompáñame a menos que quieras que tus amiguitas salgan lastimadas... 

Subaru recordó lo del parque e iba a avanzar cuando una pequeña mano le detuvo... - deténgase... - dijo Himiko... - si se va con ella ya no volverá... - Subaru miró a la joven y algo en ella le hizo hacerle caso...

- Lamento decepcionarle... - dijo Umi... - pero el joven Sumeragi es nuestro invitado y aún no piensa irse... y lamentablemente usted no es bienvenida en este lugar...

- Ya veo... - dijo la mujer... - que así sea... este es el fin de la dinastía Tsugami... 

Entonces unas ramas se dirigieron de la nada directamente a la mujer... Saori y Subaru avanzaron, pero una mano detuvo a cada uno de manera firme...

- Esperen... - dijo suavemente Himiko... – recuerden donde están...

Mientras en una fracción de segundo las ramas estaban a punto de llegar al pecho de Umi cuando fueron limpiamente cortados por cientos de kunais y estrellas ninjas...

- ¡Maldición!... - exclamó la mujer al ver detenido su ataque... 

De entre los árboles una docena de hombres vestidos de trajes oscuros rodearon a las mujeres y Subaru en posición de combate...

- ¡Insectos humanos..., no saben con quién se meten!... - pequeños pétalos de cerezo se dirigieron a todos como filosas espinas mientras los hombres los cortaban con sus armas... kunais, estrellas, kodachis, ect... la habilidad de cada uno era impresionante... Subaru compendio por que el grupo Tenchi era una de los más prestigiosas y secretos del Japón... sólo servían a altas personalidades políticas y religiosas en vigilancia personal, nunca como asesinos; también servían a altas causas..., sin embargo la mujer tenía razón aunque eran los mejores provistos con las mejores armas no eran rival para ella... esta llena de ira producto de la dificultad que no había calculado disparó una ráfaga que los desestabilizo e hirió a algunos... 

- ¡Maldita sea... ahora morirán!... - una fuerte onda de energía se dirigió al grupo ninjas quienes aunque pudieron evadirla no lo hicieron tras ellos se encontraban Saori e Himiko...

- Nooooooo!!!!!... - gritó Saori... entonces un fuerte destellos de luz celeste cruzó desde el bosque y chocó violentamente con la ráfaga enviada por la mujer... el impacto fue tan grande que los envió a todos varios metros atrás... solo Umi y Sora se mantenían de pie con las manos entrelazadas cubiertas por una cálida luz del mismo tono del rayo...

- ¿Dónde está?... - exclamó Sora al soltarse de Umi... - en ese momento se quedó helada... a varios metros a su derecha la mujer sostenía fuertemente del cuello a Subaru que inútilmente liberarse... entonces del pecho del omniouyi una luz verdosa golpeó a la mujer... Subaru sorprendido desde el suelo se tocó el pecho y sacó el pequeño dije tras lo cual a su alrededor lo cubrió un domo azul verdoso... la mujer intentó volver a atacarle, pero su ataque fue repelido instantáneamente por el campo de luz... 

- ¡Maldición es imposible!... - gritó la mujer... -   

- ¿Qué sucedió... dónde esta?- dijo débilmente Saori que se encontraba tendida en el suelo... la mujer al darse cuenta de la presencia de la joven dirigió su frustración contra ella... – tú morirás por todos estos problemas pequeña- dijo suavemente, casi en un susurro... - a su espalda un aura oscura lo cubrió todo enterrándolo en una terrorífica ilusión de tinieblas... unas ramas en punta se dirigieron directamente a la joven que aún estaba aturdida... 

- Saoriiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!... - gritó Sora y Umi al mismo tiempo que intentaban lanzar hechizos en ofudas a la mujer mientras que Subaru intentaba lo mismo, pero estos fueron literalmente tragados por la profunda oscuridad... Saori sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos... un deja vu la llenó de terror... lo mismo del parque Ueno,... solo que esta vez no había protección posible,... el impacto no llegó, abrió los ojos confundida... frente a ella una larga cabellera negra se desparramaba hacía  un costado... Himiko tenía el hombro totalmente atravesado por algunas ramas,... la mujer al ver su ataque interceptado retiró brutalmente las ramas del cuerpo de la joven...  Saori perdió todo el color al ver caer a su hermana menor a su lado, la mujer volvió a arremeter contra la muchacha... entonces un fuerte destellos dorado cruzo el espacio negro abriéndolo completamente y desapareciendo la ilusión... la mujer sorprendida desapareció tan rápido como llegó frente a la muestra de poder mientras un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos violeta estaba frente a Saori que tenía a una Himiko inconsciente y ensangrentada  en los brazos...

Notas... Milagro... tres capítulos en un día... como siempre dejen reviews. Si me conectan por msn kotorimoonfics@hotmail.com... Pregunta... ¿alguien sabe el nombre de las estrellas ninjas?... sería un gran aporte...

P.D.:    VIVA 31 MÍNUTOS, EL MEJOR PROGRAMA... (ESCUCHEN SU MÚSICA... BAILEN SIN CESAR...)

Domo-arigato: muchas gracias

Doo-itashimashite: de nada

Chiisa-i: Pequeño (a)


	8. Capítulo N° 7: Despertares Oscuros

****

Título: Cambiando el Destino.

Como siempre digo... la historia de X no me pertenece y sus autoras son el super extraordinario grupo Clamp.... así que eviten demandas y demases... esta de más decir que esta historia es sin fines de lucro... pura y sana diversión...

- Saoriiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!... - gritó Sora y Umi al mismo tiempo que intentaban lanzar hechizos en ofudas a la mujer mientras que Subaru intentaba lo mismo, pero estos fueron literalmente tragados por la profunda oscuridad... Saori sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos... un deja vu la llenó de terror... lo mismo del parque Ueno,... solo que esta vez no había protección posible,... el impacto no llegó, abrió los ojos confundida... frente a ella una larga cabellera negra se desparramaba hacía un costado... Himiko tenía el hombro totalmente atravesado por algunas ramas,... la mujer al ver su ataque interceptado retiró brutalmente las ramas del cuerpo de la joven... Saori perdió todo el color al ver caer a su hermana menor a su lado, la mujer volvió a arremeter contra la muchacha... entonces un fuerte destellos dorado cruzo el espacio negro abriéndolo completamente y desapareciendo la ilusión... la mujer sorprendida desapareció tan rápido como llegó frente a la muestra de poder mientras un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos violeta estaba frente a Saori que tenía a una Himiko inconsciente y ensangrentada en los brazos...

****

Capítulo N ° 07: Despertares oscuros.

Los pétalos de sakuras caían como nieve sobre el piso... un suave olor dulzón estaba en todo el ambiente... el cielo color celeste estaba manchado de nubes blancas... era perfecto, tranquilo, como un sueño,... como para quedarse ahí para siempre... entonces una brisa corrió pétalos de sakuras... había una mujer de cabello largo negro, liso hasta más debajo de la cintura con ojos azul grisáceo oscuros. Vestía un hermoso kimono y se dirigía con elegancia y delicadeza hacia un enorme túmulo de sakuras, las flores de este eran distintas al resto, tenían un extraño brillo... en sus brazos llevaba un pequeño bulto, mientras sus blancas y delicadas manos estaban manchadas de sangre. Al estar cerca del árbol la mujer posó una de sus manos sobre este... entonces el árbol reaccionó y abrió una brecha en su tronco... de él emergió una extraña oscura figura humanoíde que se sitúo frente a la mujer y lentamente comenzó a tomar forma... en un instante otra mujer tomó su lugar... vestía un kimono negro con pétalos de sakuras bordados... de cabello rosa hasta los talones y ojos del mismo color, pero en un tono más oscuros y fríos como el hielo, de labios completamente negros contrastaban dramáticamente con su piel blanca como la leche... la ella levantó una de sus manos y la poso sobre la mejilla de la mujer de cabello oscuro la cual se estremeció con el contacto de la mujer... entonces la mujer que había salido del árbol se acerco y la beso suavemente en los labios... 

- Lo has hecho bien querida Sakura... ya me extrañaba que no hubieras venido... - dijo la mujer suavemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro...

- Trabajo... - susurro 

- Lo sé... - respondió la mujer - estuvo delicioso... esa preciosa niña era tan inocente que fue un placer sentir su sangre sobre mi,... aunque creo que sólo fue la entrada del día de hoy... - dijo mientras miraba el bulto que la mujer tenía en sus brazos... entonces se fijo en que esta lo apretó casi imperceptiblemente...

- No debes dudar... sabes que no hay nada que tú puedas hacer... - dijo mientras sonreía suavemente... - aunque te opusieras no conseguirías nada, al igual que tu marido antes tu pronto dejaras de ser la sakurasukamori, ya que la semilla de tu hijo ya esta lista,... sin embargo aún hay algo que debes hacer para mí... - dicho eso puso una de sus blancas manos sobre el árbol y lo atravesó retirándola lentamente; desde el interior sacó una hermosa daga plateada... - ahora hazlo...

- Es uno de nosotros... - dijo la mujer...

- Exacto... tú que eres la sakurasukamori lo sabes mejor que nadie - respondió... - ese es el punto... me pertenece desde antes de nacer, desde que estaba aquí... - dijo mientras tocaba el vientre de la mujer... - tú no lo sabías... yo lo mantuve ahí hasta que lo necesitara... ahora devuélvemelo... dame lo que me pertenece... - dijo tranquila, pero fríamente dejando claro que no había más discusión al respecto.

La mujer asintió y soltó el bulto de una de sus manos, entonces recibió la hermosa daga...

- Eso es querida... aunque sea mío no lo puedo tomar si no haces esto... lo sabes ¿cierto? - dijo mientras miraba las reacciones de la mujer -... finalmente tú puedes salir de aquí y cambiar su destino... ¿no es ese tu deber?...¿ no deben las madres proteger a sus hijos?... ¿por qué no lo escondes?... así se salvaría... - dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro...

- Eso es lo que hago... - respondió la sakurasukamori... - protejo a mi hijo...

- Jajajajajaja... - rió friamente... - ¿quién dijo que las madres no tienen hijos predilectos?... es verdad... es este o el otro... es tu elección... - dijo sarcásticamente... - aunque debo admitir que no me molestaría tener al otro... es realmente bello...

- Nunca... -

- Ya veo... - respondió la mujer del cabello rosa mientras rodeaba el Túmulo... - esa negativa sólo me demuestra lo poco que te queda en este mundo... pronto tu hijo cruzara tu pecho al igual que tu lo hiciste con tu querido esposo cumpliendo su destino,... ¿por qué entre más cerca se encuentran del fin los Sakurazuka se vuelven más insolentes?... - dijo suavemente... - me encantaría averiguarlo...

- Ya es hora... - dijo fríamente la mujer...

- Así es pequeña... ya es hora... acabemos de una vez...

Entonces la sakurasukamori se agacho y dejó el pequeño bulto en el suelo y procedió a descubrirlo... en su interior se encontraba un pequeño bebé... parecía de pocas horas de vida y estaba dormido... tenía algunos mechones de color negro en su cabeza...

- Hermosa... - susurro la mujer de cabello rosa... - tiene tu color de cabello,... ahora hazlo ya estoy aburrida en este mundo...

Entonces la mujer tomo una de las manos del bebé y dio vuelta con las palmas hacía arriba... tomo la daga y miro las pequeñas muñecas de la niña... en un sólo movimiento realizó un limpio corte, la pequeña reaccionando ante la brutal agresión abrió sus enormes ojos azules y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente... entonces pequeñas gotas comenzaron a salir de la herida y fueron aumentando rápidamente... entonces la mujer tomó la otra muñeca y realizó la misma operación con la misma fría determinación... el bebe lloraba desesperadamente ante la agresión, sin embargo sus pequeñas muñecas se desangraban lentamente... 

- Maravilloso... tiene los ojos de su padre... - dijo la mujer- ahora vete... ya no nos veremos más...

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya no tengo porque estar en este mundo... ya tengo lo que quería y necesitaba... - respondió mientras miraba a la niña que ya casi no lloraba ni se movía... - te alegrara saber que Seishirou no me verá jamás... aunque su destino no es lo que tú esperas... un dragón de cielo que luego encontrara su estrella opositora en la persona menos pensada... además él mañana será el nuevo sakurazukamori y tú dejarás este mundo siendo parte de mi... 

Entonces la mujer se dio media vuelta y puso una de sus blanquecinas manos en el árbol...

- Alégrate... - dijo la mujer sarcásticamente antes de desaparecer dentro del Túmulo... - acabas de condenar a tu pequeña hija recién nacida al infierno... por la eternidad... eres una digna Sakurazukamori... y pronto le harás compañía - mientras desaparecía dentro del árbol y la mujer de cabello negro caía de rodillas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas... escuchando como su bebe emitía los último gemidos en este mundo...

__

Dolor... sólo dolor... quería salir de ahí... las ramas la atrapaban, se metían bajo su piel, sin dejarle escapar...

Himiko abrió los ojos asustada... estaba sudando frío y podía sentir los pálpitos de su corazón en sus oídos... una maldita pesadilla, la misma de siempre... se encontraba acostada con tubos conectados por todos lados... - como ramas- pensó... no pudo identificar donde estaba y todo se encontraba a oscuras... sintió pánico, odiaba la oscuridad, ¿acaso no había sido un sueño?... cerró lo ojos y comenzó a moverse frenéticamente sobre la cama botando los suero que se conectaban con sus venas... entonces comenzó a sonar una alarma bruscamente y sintió como unos cálidos brazos intentaban sujetarla... entonces se percató que había luz y volvió a abrir los ojos... frente a ella se topó con unos ojos celestes llenos de lágrimas...

- Hija, gracias a Dios... por fin despertaste... por fin despertaste... - susurraba la mujer que la tenía fuertemente abrazada... y le sujetaba como si fuera a escapar...

Entonces se dio cuenta donde se encontraba... estaba en un hospital... y esa mujer era su madre que lloraba desconsoladamente... entonces se tranquilizo y paso su brazo derecho sobre ella abrazándola...

- Gomen... - dijo suavemente... - tuve una pesadilla... sólo eso... una horrible pesadilla - dijo al tiempo que dejaba de moverse- no llores por favor... no me gusta verte llorar mamá... entonces recordó todo, el demonio del Sakura, el terrible dolor que sentía en las muñecas y en la cabeza, Subaru Sumeragi siendo atacado y luego protegido por la piedra protectora del alma, su madre y oba-san invocando el poder del templo Tsugami... su hermana Saori frente a las ramas y luego de eso...luego de eso... un fuerte dolor...instintivamente se llevo la mano al hombro izquierdo sintiendo una fuerte punzada... así que eso si era verdad, al ver a Saori a merced de ese demonio se lanzó para servirle de escudo... después de eso sólo recodaba una fuerte aura que le protegía y más tarde sólo oscuridad...¿que había sucedido?...

- Haha... - dijo alarmada sentándose bruscamente en la cama ignorando el dolor de su hombro... -Saori-chan... ¿cómo esta Saori-chan? - preguntó alarmada olvidando por completo el dolor del hombro... entonces se abrió la puerta bruscamente, al mirar quién entraba Himiko sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, frente a ella Saori estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas tremendamente pálida...

- Saori-chan... - susurro la joven... - estás bien... – dio un suspiro al verla - ¿por qué lloras?, deberías estar contenta...

Saori entró con paso firme a la habitación y se dirigió hacia la camilla... mientras tras ella entraba su tía Sora, Subaru Sumeragi y un muchacho de ojos violeta que se le hizo familiar... entonces se tranquilizo y volvió a recostarse... finalmente todos estaban bien... ya sabía que había sucedido...

__

Zass!!! una mano golpeó duramente el rostro de la joven de la camilla... mientras salía un grito de exclamación de casi todos los presentes... Umi sujeto fuertemente la mano de Saori quien estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras Himiko miraba desconcertada a la chica que acababa de asestarle senda cachetada...

- Saori... ¿qué has hecho?... - le dijo su madre furiosa... pero ella la ignoró... esto era algo entre Himiko y ella; ni su madre ni Sora ni el mismo Kamisama podía intervenir...

- No vuelvas a hacer algo como esto Himiko... - dijo Saori con la voz cargada de rabia y dolor... - como vuelvas a ponerte en una situación como esta sin protección o yo misma acabo contigo... me escuchaste... yo misma acabo contigo... - entonces soltó desconsoladamente lágrimas... su madre la soltó al comprender el origen de la acción de su hija, el terror de perder a su hermana había sido más de lo que la muchacha había podido soportar... aunque esa no era la mejor manera de demostrarlo...

Saori se volvió hacia su madre y se lanzó a llorar en sus brazos...

- Jajajajajaj... - soltó una risa contenida Himiko distendiendo el espeso ambiente que se había formado... mientras se tocaba la mejilla - ya veo, supongo que frente a esa amenaza tengo que tener cuidado... jajajajaj... - continuo la joven... – itai!!... - dijo al sentir una fuerte punzada en el hombro...

- Himi-chan... - dijo Sora... - me alegra que hayas despertado, nos tenías a todos muy preocupados jovencita... - dijo dirijiéndole una cálida sonrisa...

- Gomen Oba... - respondió la joven... - pero deberías saber que Himiko Tsugami no se da por vencido tan fácilmente...

- Podrías haber salido muy lastimada Himi-chan... - interrumpió una voz... su dueño era un hombre alto de mediana edad y cabellos castaño oscuro con vetas plateadas... - aunque tú eres cliente frecuente, así que no debería extrañarme... aunque esta vez si has dado un susto de muerte niña...

- Doctor Hisashi... - dijo la joven frunciendo levemente el ceño... - creo que debo recordarle que ya no soy una niña... - 

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... - dijo el doctor con una afable sonrisa... - pero cuando vez crecer a alguien difícilmente se te olvida que ya no son niños...

- Ya veo... - dijo la joven lanzando un suspiro... - supongo que tiene razón...

- Así es jovencita... ahora obedecerás, para variar un poco y reposaras... - dijo el doctor...

- ¡Pero si acabo de despertar!.... - reclamó la joven... - a todo esto... ¿cuánto tiempo estuve así?...

- Un día completo... - dijo el doctor...

- ¡Un día completo!... - grito la joven... - 

- No te alarmes... si hubiera sido cualquier otro aún estaría dormido,... pero como siempre tú te recuperas rápido... ahora te pondré algo para que duermas...

- ¡No!... -dijo la joven bruscamente asombrando a todos... 

- Pero... - dijo el doctor ante la brusca negativa

- ¡He dicho que no!... - dijo esta ves con un tono que helaría el infierno... al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho Himiko se sonrojo violentamente y bajo la mirada... 

- Gomen... - susurro... - no quiero dormir ahora... no quiero tener pesadillas ahora... - dijo bajando la mirada...

Así que es eso... - No te preocupes... - dijo Sora- no las tendrás... entonces se acercó a la joven y tocó su frente... Himiko sintió a cálida energía de Sora-san cubriéndole lo cual comenzaba relajar completamente su cuerpo... 

- Sora... - susurro mientras se sumía en el sueño... -

- Dime preciosa... - 

- Después me presentas al lindo chico de ojos violeta... ¿cierto?... - susurro antes de dormirse causando el sonrojo del afectado...

- Kami... sólo tienes fuerza para decir tonterías... - susurró Saori...

Hay cosas que nunca cambian y es mejor así... - dijo Sora mientras levantaba su mano y besaba dulcemente la frente de la joven...

Segundos después todos salían de la habitación dejando a Himiko durmiendo sin tener pesadillas...

Notas de la autora: Bueno... este capítulo esta dedicado a Sumi Takamahara J , gracias por tu review... me alegra que te haya gustado la historia... y ahora ya tengo motivación para seguir escribiendo esta historia... este capítulo esta un poco más corto, pero tenía que explicar que paso con las heridas de Himiko... supongo que a estas alturas ya saben quien es ella aunque como llego a ser una Tsugami viene en los próximos capítulos... cualquier comentario, tomatazos (cualquier cosa menos virus) dejen reviews... si quieren contactarme por msn: kotorimoonfics@hotmail.com


	9. Capítulo N° 8: Heridas pasadas heridas p...

**Título: Cambiando el Destino**.

Como siempre digo... la historia de X no me pertenece y sus autoras son el super extraordinario grupo Clamp.... así que eviten demandas y demases... esta de más decir que esta historia es sin fines de lucro... pura y sana diversión...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dolor... sólo dolor... sangre... odiaba ese olor, odiaba el color rojo, ese sabor en su boca... odiaba ver las lágrimas de las víctimas desde el interior... odiaba no poder ayudar... pero más que nada se odiaba a si misma por no poder salir del interior de ese lugar... ¿cuánto tiempo que estaba ahí?... no lo recordaba, si el alma era eterna maldecía a los dioses por eso...  ¿hasta cuándo tendría que estar ahí?... ¿hasta cuándo terminaría?... nunca, lo sabía... eternamente condenada... por su propia sangre. Ahora le tocaba a una mujer, su largo cabello contrastaba con lo celeste de sus ojos... ella estaba asustada, pero percibió que no era por su propia vida, sino por un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 5 años que tenía desmayado en sus brazos... esa era la victima del sakurazukamori de turno Seishirou Sakurazuka... un joven alto y bien parecido de aproximadamente 18 años... la mujer había llegado justo a tiempo para detener al asesino de ofrecer al pequeño niño en sacrificio... al parecer ella era su madre... utilizaba una poderosa magia, pero no era rival para el asesino del túmulo... se veía desesperada, pero se defendía con determinación, no perdería su vida y de paso la de su hijo con facilidad... algo se quebró en su pecho, una calidez desconocida... era la primera vez que veía a alguien pelear tan desesperadamente por vivir, por lo general las victimas se rendían ante lo inevitable o ni siquiera se enteraban de lo sucedido, todo según el ánimo del asesino, pero esta mujer no... seguía firmemente defendiéndose... una herida se había abierto en su brazo al igual que en el del asesino... este hizo un ruido de fastidio... esto estaba siendo más molesto de lo habitual... acaso eso era determinación y ganas de vivir... ¿por qué nunca lo había sentido antes?... algo más grande sintió en su pecho, ganas de vivir, de salir de esa oscuridad y traspasar esa barrera que le separaba del mundo humano... el asesino había derribado a la mujer que había quedado semiinconsciente e intentaba levantarse... el niño ahora estaba tendido en el suelo... entonces justo cuando el hombre iba a asestar el golpe definitivo sintió una extraña sensación que provenía del túmulo, se dio vuelta y ya no supo más... una fuerte ráfaga de energía azul le traspasó completamente y envolvió a la mujer y su hijo, dejando a un inconsciente Seishirou recostado en el túmulo... horas más tarde el mismo joven caminaba hacia su casa preguntándose por qué no recordaba lo que había hecho durante la tarde y por qué sentía que al túmulo le faltaba algo importante... mientras que una mujer de ojos celestes como el cielo miraba una preciosa bebe de ojos profundamente azules...

Capítulo N ° 08:  Heridas del pasado... heridas del presente.

Subaru se encontraba mirando la ciudad de Tokio desde uno de los ventanales del hospital. La piedra protectora del alma le había protegido a él, pero una de las muchachas había salido gravemente herida durante la batalla al intentar proteger a su hermana del ataque... un sentimiento de culpabilidad le invadió... nuevamente alguien inocente era lastimado por su culpa, igual que en el pasado y de la misma manera él se mantenía a salvo... Alguien se le acercó desde el pasillo...

- No debe sentirse culpable... - escuchó Subaru una voz a su espalda junto con una reconfortante calidez...

- Ella pudo haber muerto, esa mujer me buscaba a mí, pero ella salió lastimada... - dijo Subaru mientras apretaba los puños dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo...

- Eso no lo podías evitar, Himiko haría cualquier cosa por proteger a los que ama... es su naturaleza... siempre ha sido así- dijo mientras se acercaba a Subaru

- De todas maneras, si yo no hubiera estado ahí ese demonio jamás les hubiera atacado... –

- Eso es algo que jamás sabremos, pero todo pasa por algo... - dijo mientras le colocaba una de sus delicadas manos sobre el hombro.

- Ella es su sobrina y aún así insiste en que no fue mi culpa... - dijo el médium dándose vuelta hacía la mujer...

- Lo digo exactamente por eso... - dijo mientras miraba con sus ojos celestes los verdes del omniouyi - conozco más de Himiko que cualquier otra persona, incluso que Umi... soy su tía, pero también soy su amiga y su maestra... lo que sucedió era inevitable... Ella es fuerte... incluso más que Umi o yo, incluso que Saori... sus heridas físicas sanarán pronto...

- Los demonios no sólo atacan el cuerpo físico... - dijo al momento que Sora se retiraba para darse vuelta...

- Su espíritu ya estaba preparado para este enfrentamiento, Subaru Sumeragi... - respondió Sora dándose media vuelta... - tarde o temprano esto debía pasar... era inevitable - Mientras se alejaba un médium quedaba pensando en las extrañas palabras de la sacerdotisa...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡Voy a llegar tarde nuevamente!!!!!... - se escuchó una voz a través de la mansión, mientras Himiko bajaba desesperadamente las escaleras... hacía una semana que había salido del hospital y sólo un pequeño vendaje en su hombro izquierdo daba cuanta de lo sucedido... 

- ¡Himiko... tu desayuno!... – 

- ¡Damelo para llevar Yuki-san... ya voy atrasada!!! Saori me golpeara hasta morir - dijo mientras se atragantaba con un jugo...

- Recuerda que tu padre y hermano llegarán hoy en la noche... – dijo la mujer

- Si, si... ya sé... llegare rápido después de las clases de recuperación... - 

- Vamos Himiko... de nuevo llegaremos tarde... - gritó Saori como si la hubiera escuchado desde la puerta donde estaba sobre su bicicleta... recuerda que el colegió queda lejos...

- Ya voy... - dijo mientras tomaba rápidamente el almuerzo envuelto que le daba su madre... 

- Chao, chao... mamá, Sora-san, Yuki-san... - dijeron ambas muchachas juntas rápidamente... - chaolin Kamui-san... nos vemos en la tarde...

- Nos vemos Himiko y Saori chan - dijo el joven de ojos violetas que bajaba por la escalera y veía como las dos jóvenes desaparecían por el parque...

- Buenos días joven Kamui... - dijo Umi mientras entraba en la mansión...

- Buenos días Umi-san... - respondió cortésmente el joven...

- Espero que su estancia en la casa sea de su agrado... –

- Su familia ha sido muy amable en acogerme, la verdad hace un año que no venía a Tokio y no tenía donde quedarme... –

- No es nada... es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer, usted nos ayudó en un momento desesperado, nunca será suficiente nuestros agradecimientos... –

 La mañana trascurrió sin problemas...

- ¿Por qué me evitas Subaru?... - preguntó Kamui al joven de ojos esmeralda...

- No sé a que te refieres... - dijo Subaru llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca... - ¿A qué has venido a Tokio Kamui?... 

- Estaba preocupado... 

- No veo porqué... - respondió sin mirarlo...

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?... - dijo Kamui subiendo levemente la voz... - lo único que has hecho es evadirme desde el fin de la batalla con los chi no ryu... ¿por qué?... - preguntó abatido

- Quiero estar sólo... 

- ¿Por qué?...

- No te importa...

- Somos amigos Subaru... tu me enseñaste a no encerrarme en mi soledad... ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?... cuando murió Kotori, cuando murió Sorata... cuando... cuando maté a Fumma... - dijo casi con la voz quebrada...

- No siempre enseño cosas útiles... - respondió dándose vuelta y apagando la colilla del cigarrillo en un cenicero... - todos cometemos errores...

- Como ahora... - dijo Kamui enfrentando sus ojos violetas con los verdes del joven... - quedarte sólo y dejar que te maten... 

- No deberías meterte... podrías salir lastimado y este no es tu problema... - dijo mientras pasaba por el lado del joven hacía la puerta...

- Te equivocas... aunque no quieras somos amigos y ahora es mi problema también... dime... ¿quién es esa mujer?...

- ...

- Responde Subaru... ¿quién demonios es esa mujer?...

- Ya lo has dicho... es un demonio, pero no se nada más...

- ¿Por qué te persigue?... - preguntó al omniouyi... - casi te mata y de paso atacó a esas mujeres...

Subaru cerro los puños con fuerza... cosa que notó Kamui...

- Creo que tiene que ver con el Sakura del parque Ueno... pero aun no he conseguido la información necesaria... mi abuela dijo que me enviaría algo si sabía...

- ¿Acaso tú has... bueno... eres el nuevo sakurazukamori... tú has... - comenzó a tartamudear, era demasiado difícil preguntarlo...

- Si quieres saber si he matado al alguien para el Sakura la respuesta es no...

- Lo siento... - susurro Kamui avergonzado...

- No tienes porque... finalmente soy el sakurazukamori... . - dijo mientras salía del apartamento dejando a un triste y confundido joven...

Subaru salió del apartamento y comenzó a caminar por la calle... se sentía mal consigo mismo por la manera en que había tratado a Kamui, ese chico de ojos violetas ya había sufrido bastantes perdidas como para seguir lastimándolo, pero estaba convencido que los problemas en Tokio sólo estaban comenzando... y la verdad quería al muchacho como a un hermano y ya había perdido a alguien así.... mientras caminaba por la calle sintió una fuerte presencia mágica a sus espaldas... como si alguien le siguiera, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron... estaba atardeciendo y ya estaba cansado de sorpresas. Finalmente se dio media vuelta sólo para encontrarse con unos vehementes ojos azules que lo miraban con cara de pregunta...

- Himiko- chan... - susurró Subaru sorprendido al darse cuenta que la presencia que había sentido pertenecía a la joven Tsugami...

- Vaya... - respondió la joven... por lo menos avanzamos algo... ya no soy Himiko- dono... Subaru- sama... - dijo sonriendo mientras pasaba la lengua por un enorme helado de chocolate... - le he llamado desde hace dos calles y tuve que correr para alcanzarle... parecía que estaba en otro mundo...

- Necesitas algo Himiko- chan... - dijo Subaru mientras intentaba seguir caminando y terminar la charla...

- Con una sonrisa me basta... - dijo mientras Subaru se paraba frente a la inesperada respuesta... - es broma... - continuo la joven... - la verdad quería saber como estaba... le he preguntado a Kamui y me ha dicho que no se habían visto, por eso aprovecho que lo encontré para preguntarle...

- Estoy bien... no te preocupes... - dijo intentando terminar la conversación, pero la joven no se daba por entendida...

- Ya veo... aunque casi nos matan el otro día... - dijo observando detenidamente la reacción de Subaru que palideció ante el comentario...

- Yo... yo lo siento Himiko-chan... - susurro Subaru 

- No veo porque... - contestó la joven concentrada en su helado, ante la mirada atónita del omniouyi... - no fue usted quien nos atacó, usted era el atacado... 

- Ella me buscaba a mí... era yo quien debía salir herido... - por fin lo había dicho...

- Una vez mi tía me dijo que las culpas pesan mucho en los corazones humanos Subaru- sama... por eso es más que suficiente con las propias como para que además cargues las de otros... - dijo al momento que comenzaba a comer el barquillo... - y la verdad creo que tiene razón...

- Tu no me conoces... - dijo Subaru mirándola a los ojos... 

- Ni usted a mi... - respondió Himiko enfrentando la mirada... 

Subaru se detuvo... algo había en las palabras de la niña que le inquietaban... que tanto podía ocultar una muchacha de su edad... pensó en sí mismo y en Kamui... mucho... 16 años eran mucho tiempo... y la familia Tsugami se caracterizaba por sus misterios... cuando iba a preguntarle escuchó otra voz desde atrás...

- ¡Himiko!... ¡vamos ya empieza la clase!... - gritó una joven  desde la esquina de la calle...

- ¿Tienes clases? ...- preguntó Subaru sorprendido... - es muy tarde para que andes sola...

- Recuperativo... - dijo en medio de un sonrojo... - no soy buena en matemáticas, ya estoy acostumbrada...

Al momento se separó de Subaru y se dirigió donde la muchacha que la llamaba, realmente la tarde sólo estaba comenzando...

Todo parecía mandarín... Himiko nunca había sido una estudiante destacada, no por capacidad, sino por distracción... pasaba una mosca y sus ojos la seguían... ya era cliente frecuente del pasillo para los castigos. Esa tarde estaba en clases recuperativas de  matemáticas... Saori se había querido quedar con ella, pero Himiko había insistido en que era mejor que se fuera a casa... la profesora era una mujer muy hábil en lo que hacía, colocaba todas sus energías para que estos estudiantes aprendieran, pero Himiko estaba fuera de sus posibilidades... el sueño comenzó a embargarla entonces fue cuando lo sintió...

- _Una puerta se abre cerca... un sello se ha roto..._ - pensó para sí... - todos los músculos del cuerpo se le tensarón y un cosquilleo en la nuca le hizo estremecerse... debía salir de ahí y acudir pronto... esta puerta era grande...

- Señorita... - dijo levantando la mano... - no me siento bien... puedo irme...

- Señorita Himiko... aún no termina sus deberes... – 

- Los traeré mañana... se lo prometo... - dijo poniendo cara de niña buena.

- Se ira sola... usted estuvo enferma...

- No se preocupe... tomaré el autobús y llegaré bien...

- Este bien señorita Tsugami... espero verla mañana...

Himiko salió rápidamente de la sala y bajó a su locker... la energía que se estaba desbordado estaba muy por sobre a lo acostumbrado...

- ¿Qué demonios esta pasando????... esta energía no es normal... - salió del colegio y se concentró para encontrar la fuente de la abertura... comenzó a correr por las calles que debido a la hora no tenían mucha gente hasta que se encontró frente a una enorme construcción estudiantil... el Campus Clamp... - imposible... - susurro - se supone que este lugar aún debe tener algo de protección... entonces vio como una enorme kekkai se desplegó cubriendo completamente el campus... - Kamui...- susurro... - todas las personas a su alrededor desaparecieron dentro de la barrera, sin embargo ella se mantuvo ahí, era lógico, esa era su batalla... comenzó a correr hacia el lugar donde se desplegaba la energía... cuando llego ahí se ocultó tras los árboles.. lo que vio le congeló el pecho... Star estaba peleando junto con Kamui contra un enorme demonio amorfo de lazos de energía que intentaba salir desesperadamente por la puerta que se acababa de abrir a través del suelo... junto a el demonio se encontraba la mujer del Sakura... una fuete punzada en sus muñecas le hizo despertar de sus contemplación... entonces desde su pecho saco un colgante plateado en forma de estrella entrelazada en una luna lo coloco en u mano y unos lazos oscuros brotaron desde el suelo cubriéndola completamente. Su ropa de colegio cambió por un traje completamente negro mientras su cabello era trenzado, solo las piedras en sus manos y pecho, junto con la tiara de su frente infundían color al atuendo... entonces paso su mano sobre sus ojos azules y fue cubierto por una visera negra... era hora que Tsuki se pusiera en acción...

- Una vez me impidieron mi cometido... - dijo la mujer de cabello rosa... - por eso he decidido sacarlas del camino... - dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta e inyectaba energía con lo cual el demonio creció para seguir saliendo... - estos demonios me serán muy útiles...

- Maldita sea... - susurro Star... - debemos impedir que salga... si lo hace todo se pondrá peor... debe irse de aquí... - le dijo a Kamui al  momento que le lanzó unos ofudas en forma de rayos que rebotaron en el demonio... – esta no es su pelea...

- Lo siento... - dijo el demonio del Sakura... - pero este niño también me interrumpió una ves y no volveré a permitirlo... el Kamui será una deliciosa presa...

- Maldita mujer... - escupo Kamui... - ¿por qué atacas a Subaru?... ¿qué demonios buscas?...

- El me pertenece desde el momento que acabo con el antiguo sakurazukamori... debe aceptar su destino... - dijo la mujer momento que el demonio terminaba de salir de su puerta... - querido demonio te he ayudado a salir, lo único que te pido es que acabes con estos dos... 

El demonio miró a la mujer y se inclinó al sentir la superioridad maligna... entonces se dirigió a los dos jóvenes... Star saltó y de su gema en la mano saco una lanza dorada con la cual partió por la mitad al demonio... 

- Bien... estás acabado... - susurro...

- No deberías confiarte pequeña guerrera...

El demonio en vez de caer desplomado se terminó de dividir en dos partes iguales formando dos demonios gemelos... entonces uno de ellos se fue contra Star y el otro contra Kamui... 

- Jajajajaja... - rió la mujer... - veo que este demonio tiene sus sorpresas... 

La mitad que se dirigió a Kamui le lanzo una lluvia de lanzas que nacían desde sus cuerpo, mientras este los esquivaba con saltos y se protegía con un campo de energía creado con su poder, mientras Star se enfrentaba a unas fuertes estocadas por parte de su demonio que le había agarrado un pie y le sometía a descargas eléctricas...

- Deja de jugar querido... - dijo el demonio Sakura... - una vez que acabes con ellos esta barrera caerá y podrás disfrutar abriendo las puertas que quedan y devorando a la humanidad...

- Eres muy optimista... - dijo una voz desde uno de los árboles...

- ¿Qué?... - exclamó la mujer...

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que permitiremos semejante catástrofe... - entonces unos shuriken se dirigieron a la rama que sujetaba el pié de Star cortándolo y liberándola... entonces ambas mitades atacaron a Kamui quien sorprendido por esta acción inesperada  no alcanzó a cubrirse completamente... - ¡Protección! - exclamó Tsuki al momento que se colocaba delante de Kamui lo tomaba de la cintura y saltaba para colocarse al lado de Star... -¿Estás bien?... le dijo... – 

- ¿Quién eres?...

- Una amiga... no te preocupes...

- Vaya, vaya... - dijo el demonio del sakura mientras se colocaba al lado de una de las mitades... - me extrañaba que una de las molestias aún no llegara... 

- Me hago querer... - dijo la joven mientras dejaba a Kamui sobre el suelo  y se colocaba al lado de Star... – 

- Ya veo...  es mejor... así acabo con tres de un tiro...

- ¿Necesito saber algo?... - dijo Tsuki...

- Pregunta querida... será algo así como tú último deseo...

- Tu nombre... se que eres un demonio y que vienes del Sakura del parque Ueno... pero me gusta llamar a mis victimas por su nombre...

- ¿Victimas?... jajajaj... eres graciosa niña... aquí tú eres la presa y yo el cazador... no tengo nombre, los humanos les colocáis nombre a las cosas para individualizarlas y personalizarlas... yo no lo necesito..., pero si te hace feliz puedes llamarme Yumi...

- Oscuridad... - susurró Star...

- Esta bien... - dijo Tsuki... - ahora desaparecerás junto con ese demonio...

- Te equivocas... amigo demonio, estas dos son las que han impedido la salida de ustedes desde el mundo demoníaco después de la batalla por el fin del mundo que puso fin al equilibrio... si las destruyes tu y los tuyos podrán estar en paz...

El demonio miró en sus dos partes a las jóvenes quienes saltaron dejando a Kamui lejos de la acción con una ofuda en la espalda... - No te la quites... - le dijo Star... – te protegerá... 

El demonio avanzó rápidamente a ambas jóvenes atacando al unísono... entonces una de las ramas atrapo el pie de Tsuki y la lanzó hacía los árboles dejándola en el suelo, mientras Star invocaba desde la gema del pecho el poder del fuego quemando unas ramas que se dirigía hacía ella... después se dirigió hacía donde estaba su compañera...

- Recuerda que aún estás débil... - le dijo...

- No podemos perder... - respondió mientras se paraba... -  si nos mata sigue con él y luego con Subaru... - recuerdas las clases de Coordinación de Sora... es así como debemos atacar...

- Entiendo...

Entonces ambas se colocaron frente a los gemelos y comenzaron un ataque sincronizado, mientras el demonio sorprendido por un ataque como espejo dejaba de actuar en comunidad e intentaba atacar como seres individuales... en su desesperación el demonio se volvió a unir... error... ambas jóvenes saltaron y sacaron sus respectivas armas desde sus gemas... Star una lanza y Tsuki una espada... y el demonio quedó dividido en cuatro sin posibilidades de recuperación...

- Ahora es el momento Tsuki... - le dijo Star...

Ambas jóvenes unieron sus poderes y lanzaron una sola onda de energía que rodeó al demonio mientras la puerta de la cual había salido se volvía abrir...

- Es mejor que vuelvas por donde viniste... – 

El demonio fue absorbido por la puerta mientras ambas lanzaban seis ofudas cada una que se colocaron en las partes donde la puerta estaba agrietada... 

- Sello!!! - gritaron ambas... al momento las grietas desaparecieron junto con la puerta mientras ambas caían de rodillas producto del esfuerzo...

- Impresionante... - dijo Yumi desde donde se encontraba... - su poder es impresionante, pero no suficiente... sólo mírense- entonces desde sus manos unas fuertes olas de pétalos de sakura salieron envolviéndolas a ambas...

- Ahhhhhhh!!!!... - gritaron las jóvenes... mientras sus trajes eran rasgados provocándoles heridas en el cuerpo... ambas cayeron al suelo y el visor de Tsuki se quebró...

Entonces la mujer sintió como era golpeada por una onda de poder... Kamui se encontraba detrás de ella y concentraba el poder de los dioses en una taque que la lanzó varios metros atrás dejándola en una charca de energía que le quemaba... 

- ¡Maldito mocoso!... - exclamó la mujer levantándose después del ataque... - siempre aparecen para molestar... ahora serás mi presa...

Entonces la mujer se colocó a una velocidad impresionante delante de Kamui y antes que este pudiera reaccionar lo tomó de las manos... Una fuerte debilidad invadió a Kamui junto con un dolor sordo en el pecho, unas ganas de cerrar los ojos y dejar que todo fluyera le acompañaron... mientras la mujer llevaba delicadamente las manos del joven a sus labios, Kamui cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo... mientras sus ojos se cerraban y la kekkai comenzaba a desvanecerse...

- Ahora tendrás la marca del túmulo... y serás mi presa... - le dijo justo antes de tocar sus manos con sus labios...

- Muérete... - escuchó un susurro por detrás... entonces una mano le cruzó el pecho por la espalda... - vuelve a casa Yumi... y dale saludos al sakura de mi parte... nunca ganarás...

Tsuki había avanzado sin que la mujer se hubiera dado cuenta hacía ella y le había travesado con su mano derecha al más puro estilo del asesino del sakura, mientras Kamui caía pesadamente sostenido por los brazos de Star y comenzaba a tomar conciencia de lo que acababa de pasar...

- ¿Quién rayos eres?... - le preguntó Yumi mientras soltaba a Kamui y se enfrentaba a Tsuki dejando a los dos jóvenes cansados a su espalda...

- Eso a ti no te importa - le respondió con los ojos ocultos por su cabello mientras sacaba la mano del pecho de la mujer que se cerraba casi instantáneamente...

- Yo te conozco... y este ataque también... el ataque de un sakurazukamori... de mis asesinos...

- Pues yo lo aprendí... y no soy de tus asesinos... además aunque no puedo matarte con él sé que no te queda energía para seguir peleando ahora, así como a mí...

Entonces la mujer se acercó a la joven y colocó su mejilla contra la de ella...  Tsuki sintió como el estómago se le revolvía ante el olor a sakura mezclado con sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo... el mismo olor que ella podía sentir en si misma... tuvo que contener las ganas de vomitar. Entonces la mujer se acerco a ella y Tsuki sintió como las piernas se le debilitaban... cientos de pétalos comenzaron a envolverla... 

- ¡Cuidado Tsuki! – gritó Star intentando apartarle, pero Yumi fue más rápida y de un golpe la dejo en el suelo...  

Entonces con una de sus manos corrió el cabello de la cara de la joven dejando ver unos enormes ojos azules...  

- No pensé volver a encontrarte estás circunstancias... – dijo la mujer... - estoy feliz... – si te hubiera visto los ojos antes te hubiera reconocido enseguida, pese al hechizo que me impide retener tu rostro en mi mente, siempre que vea estos ojos te reconoceré... 

Bajo la mano y la colocó sobre el  corazón de la muchacha que latía suavemente y con la otra le tomó la mano... luego soltó su pecho y le quitó el guante que llevaba... Tsuki estaba paralizada, era un miedo que no recordaba haber sentido antes, junto con un embotamiento que le impedía moverse... sólo escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Star y Kamui que intentaban atacar a la mujer sin éxito...... entonces la mujer pasó uno de sus blancos dedos por su muñeca y una gran herida se abrió dejando fluir una roja sangre, lo mismo hizo con la otra mano... Tsuki cayó al suelo producto del shock... era igual que en su sueño, la misma sensación de debilidad y desesperación, la misma oscuridad que la envolvía... entonces los pétalos de Sakura se unieron y formaron un gran árbol... el sakura del parque Ueno había aparecido y ahora sus ramas la envolvían... mientras la mujer se llevaba las muñecas de la joven a la boca y succionaba su caliente sangre... pronto estaría dentro de su oscuridad... sintió como unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos... no quería volver a la oscuridad...  entonces una serie de ofudas en forma de palomas cruzaron el cielo y le dieron de lleno a la mujer y al árbol, quedando Tsuki tendida en el sueño, siendo sujetada inmediatamente por Kamui y Star...

- ¡Tsuki... reacciona!... – le gritó Star al ver que no podía para la hemorragia provocada por la mujer... 

- ¡Aléjate de ella!... – Subaru había llegado justo en el momento en que Tsuki estaba a punto de ser tragada por el árbol...

- Vaya, vaya... Subaru Sumeragi... qué bueno que estás aquí... hoy he encontrado a todos mis tesoros... – dijo al momento que enviaba una onda de ilusiones que era rechazada hábilmente por el omniouyi... – Tengo un trato para ti Subaru Sumeragi...

- Yo no hago trato con demonios... – respondió el omniouyi evadiendo el ataque de la mujer... – pero esto es entre tú y yo... déjales a ellos

- Y si te digo que si lo haces no atacaré nunca más a la familia Tsugami, ni a Kamui ni a ti... – dijo al momento que observaba que Subaru paraba de atacar... – verás en verdad al que quiero es a ti, pero te me opones y eso me esta molestando... – dijo al momento que miraba hacía Tsuki... – entrégame a esa joven y no volverás a saber de mi... es todo lo que quiero... ella por ti... 

- ¡Olvídalo!... – gritó Star – primero tendrás que matarme para hacerle algo... - dijo al momento que sacaba de su piedra su lanza...

- ¿Qué dices Subaru Sumeragi?... no la conoces ni le debes nada... le acabas de salvar la vida y ya están a mano de la vez anterior... dámela y se acaba todo...

- Olvídalo... – le dijo calmadamente el omniouyi mientras en los ojos de Yumi aparecía un fiero resplandor...

- Ya veo, pero ustedes no tienen idea quien es ella ¿cierto?... quizás si se los digo cambien de opinión... – dijo al momento que se colocaba al lado del sakura... – verán ella es de la familia... –

La espada de Tsuki le atravesó directamente la garganta...

- Eso es para que te calles... – dijo la joven al momento que pasaba sus manos sobre sus ojos y un nuevo visor aparecía frente a ellos... aunque débilmente se mantenía en pie ayudada por Kamui... – yo sé perfectamente quién soy y es algo que sólo a mi me interesa, así que omite comentarios, debiste haberme matado mientras podías porque ya no tendrás más oportunidades...

- Tsuki espera... – dijo Star al momento que la afirmaba del brazo y era rechazada violentamente por la joven... – ¿qué pasa Tsuki?, ¿por qué?...

- Esto es entre ella y yo... no se metan... – dijo al momento que se paraba erguidamente, extendía su mano y la espada volvía a ella... – este será tu fin... – de un saltó evadió un ataque de la mujer mientras el sakura lanzaba ramas que ella rechazó casi en su totalidad con una aura oscura que la cubrió... una de las ramas le rozó el hombro y rasgo completamente su piel...

- ¡Detente!... – gritó Subaru al momento que la joven cortaba por la mitad a la mujer y el árbol... entonces todo se diluyo en pétalos... - ¡es sólo una ilusión!... 

Tsuki cayó pesadamente mientras la verdadera Yumi se colocaba a su espalda y le susurraba... 

- Tienes razón... ninguna de las dos esta en condiciones de pelear, pero ya sé quién eres... y volverás a mí, es tu destino...

- El destino no esta escrito... – respondió en un murmullo mientras la mujer desaparecía e la oscuridad... – nunca lo ha estado...

Notas de la autora: aunque sólo hay un reviews, me he percatado que en esta sección hay pocos en general, así que no deprimiré... ájala al que lea esto le guste el capitulo... cualquier comentario deje reviews y si quiere contactarme por msn: kotorimoonfics@hotmail.com... Les recomiendo escuchar temas como "Both of You, dance like you we" de evangelion para la pelea d Tsuki junto a  Star y "Count Down" , "Sadame" o "Last Batte" de X- tv para las otras ...


	10. Capítulo N° 9: En el Campus Clamp

**Título: Cambiando el Destino**.

Como siempre digo... la historia de X no me pertenece y sus autoras son el súper extraordinario grupo Clamp... así que eviten demandas y demases... (aunque quien se molestaría en algo semejante???? ) esta de más decir que esta historia es sin fines de lucro... pura y sana diversión...

Tsuki cayó pesadamente mientras la verdadera Yumi se colocaba a su espalda y le susurraba... 

- Tienes razón... ninguna de las dos esta en condiciones de pelear, pero ya sé quién eres... y volverás a mí, es tu destino...

- El destino no esta escrito... - respondió en un murmullo mientras la mujer desaparecía e la oscuridad... - nunca lo ha estado...

Capítulo 09:  En el Campus Clamp...

- Tsuki... ¿estás bien?...- preguntó Star mientras se acercaba a ella... -¡Tsuki respóndeme!...

- Se encuentra bien... - se acercó un preocupado Kamui, junto con Subaru que observaba a una prudente distancia...

- No te preocupes... - susurró Tsuki levantando lentamente la cabeza...  - estoy bien, es sólo que no me di cuenta que era una ilusión...

- Tus muñecas... - le dijo Star al ver la sangre que escurría hacía el suelo...

- No te preocupes... ya parará, mientras ella no se me acerque parará... - dijo bajando su cabeza por el cansancio...

Mientras Star ayudaba a parase a su compañera Kamui se acercaba a Subaru quien observaba lo que ocurría...

- Sentí una poderosa energía, pero jamás pensé encontrarme con esto... - dijo Subaru... - ¿están bien Kamui?...

- No te preocupes... - le respondió... - esa niña fue la más lastimada... fue muy extraño...

- Casi no lo creí cuando vi tu kekkai sobre el Campus Clamp... ¿qué paso?... –

- Vine aquí a averiguar con Nokoru-san si sabía algo sobre lo que pasaba en Tokio... sobre la enorme energía negativa que puede sentirse en la ciudad... entonces sentimos una explosión aquí y apareció una extraña puerta desde donde salió un demonio... entonces levanté mi Kekkai porque aunque es tarde aún hay estudiantes... segundos después apareció una de las chicas...

- ¿Cruzó la kekkai?... dijo Subaru sorprendido...

- Creo que sí... - respondió Kamui

- Star... necesito ir a casa... - dijo Tsuki débilmente...

- Un momento... - dijo Subaru al ver que ambas muchachas se retiraban... - no se irán, primero nos explicarán que está pasando aquí... ¿por qué ese demonio actúo de esa manera?...

- No hay nada que ustedes deban saber... el que ustedes hayan estado aquí ha sido una desafortunada coincidencia... - respondió Star

- Las coincidencias no existen... el demonio del Sakura ayudó a abrir esa puerta y esa cosa salió de ahí... ahora también es mi problema... además la oferta que hizo también es mi problema... - respondió Subaru fríamente, dejando asombrado a Kamui...

- Ustedes ya pelearon su pelea... Subaru-san, ya han sufrido lo suficiente, usted perdió a su hermana y a la persona que amaba, Kamui perdió a los que amaba, ahora es nuestro problema y nuestra obligación... no deben involucrarse más... - dijo al ver como Kamui y Subaru palidecían frente al comentario...

- ¿Cómo saben todo eso?... ¿quiénes son ustedes?... - preguntó Kamui mientras su aura alrededor crecía...

- Lo único que les puedo decir es que no somos sus enemigas y nuestra batalla es por el bien de todos... - respondió Star... - no pregunten más...

- ¿Creen acaso que podrán con el poder del Sakura?... - preguntó seriamente... - mira el estado en que están...

- No esperábamos que Yumi se uniera a los demonios que salen de los sellos rotos, nosotras ya hemos enviado a decenas a su mundo, la próxima vez estaremos preparadas... esto no volverá a pasar... - respondió severa...

- ¿La próxima vez?... - repitió Kamui... – 

- Este no es su problema... ahora debemos irnos... - dijo al momento que se daba media vuelta...

- Un momento... Star... tu compañera conocía al demonio del Sakura... ¿cierto?... - preguntó Subaru...

- El demonio se llama Yumi, y no sé si se conocían... como ella dijo, eso tampoco es nuestro problema, mientras no interfiera con nuestra misión no intervendré... - respondió ella mientras apretaba sus puños, lo que no paso desapercibido para ambos jóvenes...

- Casi la mata, incluso la ilusión del sakura del parque Ueno participo de ello... - dijo Subaru

- Te equivocas... ella jamás moriría sin cumplir la misión... adiós... 

- Guerreras de la luz y la oscuridad... - se escuchó una voz desde las sombras... - esto ya se ha salido de su misión... ¿creen acaso que pueden ustedes solas?...

Entonces apareció un hombre joven de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, llevaba una gabardina y se veía un poco mayor que Subaru... juntó a él estaban dos hombre más de su misma edad... uno de cabello oscuro con chaqueta negra y otro de cabellos cobre con gabardina y corbata...

- ¿Quién es usted?... - preguntó Star mientras intentaba ponerse en defensa con Tsuki en sus brazos...

- Nokoru-san, Suoh-san, Akira-san... - susurró Kamui...

- Muchas gracias por haber cubierto todo con tu kekkai mientras peleaban, joven Kamui... no nos hemos presentado a ustedes señoritas... mi nombre es Nokoru Imonoyama, estos son mis compañeros Suoh Takamura y Akira Ijyuin... somos los creadores del Campus Clamp que alguna vez sirvió de sello para la Shinken de Kamui... 

- Ya veo... - dijo Star relajándose... – 

- Aunque su poder es grande las cosas han avanzado de manera inesperada... el demonio del sakura se ha unido a los que salen de los sellos rotos y aumentan su poder y los problemas para la humanidad... - dijo Nokoru

- Nosotras podremos con eso... - respondió Star...

- Hinoto no pensaba lo mismo... - dijo mientras Star palidecía...

- ¿Hinoto Hime?... ¿la vidente de sueños y yumemi?... - dijo Star... – 

- Así es... ella nos habló de lo que vendría después de la batalla por el fin del mundo.. y de las personas que aparecerían para enfrentarla... - dijo Suoh mientras enfrentaba su mirada...

- ¿Hinoto lo sabía?... - preguntó Kamui...

- Ya veo... - respondió Star - eso es creíble considerando el poder que poseía Hinoto Hime, pero aún así las cosas no cambian para nosotras...

- Y si les decimos que ella predijo que no saldrán victoriosas de esta pelea, que su destino es ser derrotadas y de paso todas las puertas serán abiertas... - dijo Akira

- No puede ser... - susurró Star...

- Eso nos dijo ella poco antes de morir... - dijo Nokoru... - aunque siempre confió con estar equivocada y nosotros también al n sentir nada extraño, su trabajo ha sido bastante en secreto hasta ahora... por eso no pudimos acercarnos antes...

Entonces Tsuki levantó su cabeza y enfrentó a los tres hombres...

- Pues diríamos que el destino no está trazado para nadie... y que se va formando día a día... ella sólo vio lo que en ese momento tenía más peso energético, pero todo se puede cambiar... - respondió Tsuki que volvía de su estado de semiinconsciencia... - ahora debemos marcharnos... - dijo al momento que sus muñecas dejaban de sangrar... - y lo ultimo que les diré es que si interfieren en nuestra misión... morirán... - entonces tomó la mano de Star y ambas desaparecieron...

- ¿Por qué no supimos nada de esto antes? - preguntó Subaru...

- Creo que será mejor que entremos... ahí le explicaremos todo... - dijo Suoh

- Está bien... - susurro Subaru... - espero que nos digan todo...

Todos los hombre ingresaron a las instalaciones de gran Campus Clamp, después de la batalla por el fin del mundo muchas personas habían emigrado de Tokio, pero después de un año parte del movimiento comenzaba a regresar... el campus tenía de todos los niveles educacionales, desde la preescuela hasta la universidad... sus estudiantes y docentes era destacados en diversas áreas de las ciencias tecnología y artes... entraron en una acogedora sala...

- ¿Qué es lo que saben ustedes?... - preguntó Subaru mientras se sentaba en una sillón y Kamui hacía lo mismo...

- Verán... - comenzó Nokoru... - poco antes de su muerte la princesa Hinoto nos llamó a su presencia... bajo el capitolio nos reunimos y ella nos habló de esta batalla... aquella que precedía a la batalla entre los Chi no Ryu y los Ten no Ryu por el destino de la humanidad... 

- ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada de esto?... - preguntó Kamui... – 

- Es muy sencillo... - dijo Suoh... - ella esperaba que ustedes no llegaran a enterarse jamás de esta batalla, que pasara desapercibida para el resto de la humanidad y pudieran seguir sus vidas normales...

- ¿Creen que no nos percataríamos de la gran cantidad de poder que se libera sobre Tokio?... - preguntó Kamui...

- Estas batallas comenzaron cuando terminó la por el destino de la humanidad, o sea, hace casi un año y recién ahora nos damos cuenta de lo que pasa... yo creo que lo han ocultado bien...  - respondió Akira perspicaz...

- ¿Sobre que es esta pelea?... – preguntó Subaru...

- Lo que Hinoto Hime nos dijo fue que debido a la gran cantidad de energía liberada durante las batallas por el fin dl mundo y pese a los kekkai las barreras o puertas que dividen este mundo del mundo demoníaco se debilitaron y comenzaron a figurarse... estas puertas quedaron expuestas y criaturas del otro lado intentaran entrar y dominar este mundo... 

- Eso es increíble... – susurro Kamui... – así que lo que yo vi fue una de esas puertas... ¿cierto?... 

- Creo que si... – dijo Nokoru... – ella también dijo que para esta batalla aparecerían guerreros especiales... entrenados para ello y con la habilidad de moverse entre las diversas aberturas... nosotros supimos de ellas hace dos meses y los ataque han sido no sólo en Japón, sino también en Irlanda, Australia, Marruecos, Chile y Canadá... sus movimientos han sido por todo el mundo... según  nuestras conexiones las batallas que se han llevado han sido con el sello de las puertas, es la primera vez que la batalla incluye a otras personas...

- Entonces ellas son las encargadas de sellar esas puertas... ¿cierto?... – preguntó Subaru... – pero se ven muy jóvenes... 

- Sin embargo su poder es grande y parecen haber tenido entrenamiento no sólo en  magia, sino también en artes marciales y esgrima... – 

- Según lo que dices la mujer del Sakura no debió haber estado mezclado en esto... ¿cierto?... – dijo Subaru...

- No... Hinoto-sama jamás la mencionó... su aparición en esta batalla no estaba prevista... – dijo Akira...

- Ella se mezcló en esto por mi culpa... – susurro Subaru mientras juntaba sus manos... – 

- Lo extraño es que parece que ella y Tsuki se conocían... parecían tener una rencilla personal... además cuando estaba atacándome esa muchacha le ataco de una manera que me pareció familiar... como algo que ya había escuchado... – dijo Kamui centrando su violeta mirada en Subaru...

- ¿A qué se refiere?... – preguntó  Suoh...

- Subaru... recuerdas cuando yo me encerré dentro de mi dolor después de la muerte de Kotori... – dijo Kamui mientras Subaru levantaba la mirada... – aquella vez tú me mostraste como había muerto tu hermana... – una punzada de dolor cruzó el pecho del omniouyi... – aquella vez yo vi cuando el sakurazukamori utilizaba su técnica para matarle...

- Detente... – susurro Subaru...

- Ese niña utilizó la misma técnica... la misma que mató a tu hermana... – terminó Kamui...

- Es imposible... – se levantó intempestivamente Subaru... – esa técnica le pertenece al Clan Sakurazukamori... sólo ellos pueden utilizarla... 

- Pues yo lo vi, además esa demonio quería llevársela a toda costa... ¿puede ser que ella sea de ese Clan?... – 

- No... – respondió Subaru... – es imposible... aunque se llama Clan en realidad esta compuesta por una solo persona... el sakurazukamori... Seishirou era el último de su familia, ahora yo ocupo su lugar... – respondió entre dientes...

- De todas maneras es sospechoso... – dijo Akira... – creo que sería bueno investigar... – es posible que todo este relacionado ahora...

Entonces comenzó a sonar el celular de Subaru... 

- Permiso... – dijo mientras contestaba... – ¿Alo?... Konnishiwa Obā-san... si… ya veo… mándemelo por favor… no se preocupe... Arigatō gozaimazu... Oyasumi-nasai... – entonces terminó la conversación... -debo irme, llegará información del Clan Sumeragi sobre la mujer del Sakura... creo que es importante...

- Sumeragi-san... nos gustaría que si sabe algo nos informara... aunque no poseemos poder para participar en esta batalla nos gustaría ayudar en lo que podamos... – dijo Akira...

- Ya veo... – respondió Subaru...

- Yo también me iré... – dijo Kamui...

- Un momento... hay algo que queremos darle antes que se vaya... 

Nokoru avanzó hasta un estante con libros y retiró uno de ellos, tras eso la librería se movió dejando a la vista una pedestal sobre el cual se encontraba una gran espada...

- La espada "Shinken"... – susurró Kamui mientras palidecía...

- Asi es... después que abandonó Tokio hace un año la hemos guardado aquí con la esperanza que nunca más se ocupara, pero creo que es hora que vuelva con su dueño... – dijo mirando al joven de ojos violetas...

- No puedo... – susurró Kamui avanzando un paso hacía atrás... – con esa espada, yo.. yo... no puedo tenerla... –

- Los tres hombres del Campus Clamp se miraron... – ya veo... – dijo Akira... – esta bien joven Kamui quizás aún no es el momento, pero la espada ya sabe que su dueño está en Tokio, y si llega a necesitarla ella aparecerá en su mano solamente con sus deseos... – dijo al momento que cerraba donde se guardaba la espada...

- Nunca la llamaré... – dijo Kamui... – 

- Ahora nos iremos... si ustedes saben algo comuníquense con nosotros... este es mi teléfono... – dijo Subaru pasando una tarjeta... 

- Yo estoy en la casa de la familia Tsugami aquí en Tokio... – dijo Kamui... – no sé el teléfono...

- ¿Tsugami?... – repitió Suoh... – la familia de oradores... – 

- Así es... tuvimos un encuentro anterior con la mujer del Sakura y ellas me acogieron... 

- No se preocupe... sabemos donde ubicarlo... - dijo Suoh mientras tocaba una botón y a los minutos aparecía una mujer... - Yui, podrías acompañar a nuestros invitados hasta la salida... – dijo amablemente

- Por supuesto señor Takamura... respondió la joven... señores acompáñenme por favor...

- Nos vemos... –dijo Kamui que seguía a un silencioso Subaru... mientras los hombres se quedaban solos en la habitación... 

- La familia Tsugami... el Sakura del Parque Ueno, esas guerreras... Kamui y Subaru Sumeragi... muchos poderes juntos... – dijo Akira... – ¿qué piensan Noko,... Sou?...

- Pienso que aún ahí cosas que no sabemos... – respondió Nokoru... – si la familia Tsugami se ha involucrado no es por casualidad... nada lo es... sería bueno averiguar más sobre ellos...

- Yo me encargaré de eso... – dijo Suoh... –ustedes averigüen lo que puedan del Sakura y esas guerreras, además de los sellos... 

- Esta bien... –dijeron Nokoru y Akira a unísono... – creo que aún hay cosas que debemos averiguar...

Notas de la autora: Ojala les guste este capítulo... mi neurona esta estrujada... 

Nokoru Imonoyama. Suoh Takamura y Akira Ijyuin son pertenecientes al grupo Clamp... ellos son del Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan (otra serie de ellas) y en el manga de X aparecen después de la muerte de Tohru Shirou (la madre de Kamui) para explicarle las cosas sobre los dos lados a elegir... (Ten no Ryu y Chi no Ryu)

**Vocabulario:**

Hime: Princesa.

Yumemi: Capacidad de moverse a través de los sueños propios y ajenos.

Konnishiwa: Hola.

Obā-san: Abuela (formal)

Arigatō gozaimazu: muchas gracias (formal)

Oyasumi-nasai: Buenas noches (formal)

Yumi: oscuridad

Espada Shinken: la espada sagrada que utiliza Kamui para pelear con Fumma... en X hay dos, una que nació de Saya Monou, la madre de Fuma y Kotori y que utiliza Fuma y la otra que nació de Tokiko Megami (la tía de Kamui) y que utiliza este. 

Campus Clamp: centro de estudios. Es casi una ciudad. Tiene forma de pentagrama y esta construido sólo para proteger la espada Shinken de Kamui hasta el día prometido.

Kotori: su nombre significa pararito (ko = pequeño; Tori = pájaro). Amada de Kamui en X, es asesinada por Fuma su hermano cuando este despierta como el Kamui oscuro.

Fumma: hermano de Kotori y mejor amigo de Kamui, mata a su hermana y luego es asesinado por Kamui para salvar el mundo. (esto pasa en la película, los ovas son diferentes).

Cualquier error bienvenida sea la corrección... cualquier cosa dejen reviews... buenos y malos... si quieren contactarme por msn: kotorimoonfics@hotmail.com


	11. Capítulo N°10: Llegadas Añoradas

**Título: Destino Cambiado**

Lamentablemente los personajes de este fanfics pertenecen a sus respectivos autores... (las fabulosas Clamp) y este fics es sin fines de lucro... pura diversión... así que por favor no me demanden... 

**Capítulo N° 10: Llegadas añoradas.**

****

Star llevaba a una casi inconsciente Tsuki entre sus brazos a través del jardín, nunca su hermana le había parecido tan frágil como en eso momentos, siempre era fuerte y jovial, pero ahora se veía devastada, no sólo físicamente, sino a nivel más profundo... con su mano tocó su gema blanca  del pecho de Himiko y la verde de ella... los trajes desaparecieron juntó con sus heridas dejando a dos jóvenes con el uniforme de preparatoria...  

- ¿Quién anda ahí?... – se escuchó una voz desde uno de los árboles... 

- Keno... ¿eres tú?... – preguntó Saori... 

- ¿Saori-dono... es usted?... –dijo un hombre vestido con traje oscuro que saltó desde las ramas de un árbol, un ninja Tenchi...

- Ayúdame... Himiko no está bien... – le gritó... – entonces el hombre se percató que Saori estaba sosteniendo a una inconsciente Himiko en sus brazos... – creo que se desmayó... – le dijo al momento que el ninja le sostuvo como si fuera una delicada pieza de cristal...

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?... – preguntó el hombre... - ¿acaso les han atacado... – dijo con un toque de ira en su voz...

- ¿Atacado?... – Saori se aterró... no podía decir que sí, ya que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y responder preguntas... ¿pero que decir?... – No... fui a buscar a Himiko a sus clases de recuperativo y creo que se resintió de sus heridas en el camino para acá...

- ¿Pero como llegaron?... no entraron por la puerta principal... – preguntó el ninja mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacía la casa... – una amiga nos vino a dejar cerca y... bueno... con Himiko conocemos entradas que ni siquiera ustedes, los ninjas Tenchi conocen... así nos escapábamos cuando éramos niñas... ¿recuerdas?...

- Es verdad... – dijo el hombre, presintiendo que no era cierto...

Rápidamente avanzaron hacía la casa en la entrada Umi y Sora les estaban esperando...

- ¿Qué ha sucedido Saori?... – le preguntó su madre...

- Creo que se ha resentido de sus heridas madre... - respondió la joven mirando a Sora que captó el mensaje...

- Fue un error dejarla salir tan luego... súbela a su cuarto Keno por favor... 

El ninja depositó a la joven suavemente en su cama y salió rápidamente de la habitación, mientras Umi la acostaba y revisaba si tenía alguna herida, un enrojecimiento en sus muñecas le llamó la atención, pero no dijo nada... Salió del cuarto y marcó el número del doctor Hisashi para contarle lo sucedido...

- Dice que vendrá enseguida... – respiró más aliviada... - Muchas gracias Keno, ya puedes retirarte... – le dijo al ninja tras lo cual el hombre se inclinó con una rodilla en el suelo y salió de la mansión...

- Ahora Saori... ¿explícame que ha pasado? – le dijo Umi a Saori que estaba mortalmente pálida...

- Himiko tenía clases de recuperación hoy y no quiso que la esperara... pero igual lo hice... y... bueno, después de eso...

- Continúa... - dijo su madre mirándola inquisitivamente al ver su duda...

-  La espere y ella salió... nos vinimos juntas y se sintió mal en el camino... y eso es todo...

- ¿Por qué no has llamado para ir a buscarlas?... – preguntó Umi no muy convencida por la historia...

- Ya estábamos muy cerca... no pensé que fuera serio mamá... – dijo Saori mientras rogaba que su madre le creyera... 

- Ya veo... sólo ha sido eso... – dijo Umi dándole una sonrisa... - ¿has sentido algo cuando venían hacía acá?...

- ¿Algo? – preguntó Saori...

- Una fuerte energía se liberó hoy en el centro de Tokio... me asuste mucho porque ustedes no llegaban...

- No – mintió... – no he sentido nada, estaba muy preocupada por Himiko...

El doctor llegó a los pocos minutos, reviso a la joven y dijo que sólo era cansancio extremo... mientras se retiraba de la casa Kamui llegó... 

- ¿Ha sucedido algo Sora-san?... – le preguntó al ver retirarse al médico...

- Himiko ha tenido una recaída y nos ha dado un susto de muerte... – respondió la mujer... – pero sólo ha sido eso, Umi y Saori están con ella...

- Pero... ¿esta bien?... – preguntó preocupado...

- No se preocupe joven Kamui... respondió Umi mientras bajaba por la escalera... - ahora esta durmiendo...

Kamui miró a Saori y sintió que algo no estaba bien, había lago que la joven sabía y no había dicho...

- Que bueno... – dijo Kamui...

En ese momento se sintió como un automóvil se estacionaba frente a la mansión y dos fuertes presencias invadían la casa... Kamui se dio cuenta como el suave rostro de Umi se llenaba de luz con una sonrisa... lo mismo que Saori... entonces ambas mujeres avanzaron hacía la entrada... mientras Sora se colocaba al lado de un expectante Kamui...

- No te preocupes... – le dijo Sora... –el día de hoy llegan Kagura y Ryu... el esposo de Umi y mi sobrino respectivamente... no te asustes por la actitud de Ryu... - le dijo al momento que le guiñaba un ojo...

Frente a él se encontraba un hombre de edad mediana y sonrisa jovial... su cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Saori, vestía una gabardina oscura y usaba lentes... era Kagura Aoi Sairou Tenchi, el lider de los ninjas Tenchi, el más poderoso grupo ninja del Japón... aunque Kamui pensó que no parecía un lider de semejante grupo... a su lado estaba un joven de unos 21 años de cabellos castaños aunque más claros casi rubios y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Umi... era Ryu Sairou Tenchi, el hermano de Saori y Himiko... Kamui se percató que mientras el hombre el miraba de manera gentil el muchacho parecía "matarlo con la mirada"...

- Mucho gusto... – dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia... –mi nombre es Sairou Kagura... es un placer conocerlo joven Kamui... Umi me ha hablado mucho de usted...

- El placer es mi señor... –dijo Kamui...

- Este es mi hijo Ryu... – dijo señalando al joven... 

- Mucho Gusto... – dijo el joven tendiéndole la mano, frente a lo cual Kamui la tomó... un saludo occidental...  al instante sintió como si un shock eléctrico le recorriera el cuerpo e instintivamente lo devolvió... ninguno de los dos cedió terreno...

- Ya basta... –dijo Saori al momento que le daba una patada en la pantorrilla... – siempre eres tan hostil con los chicos de nuestras edad...

- No tenías porque pegarme Saori... – dijo Ryu mientras se pasaba la mano por la pierna... solo quería ver algo...

- Discúlpalo... joven Kamui, el da´haou de mi hermano siempre molesta a los muchachos de nuestra edad... – dijo Saori mientras lanzaba miradas asesinas a su hermano...

- Bueno... y ¿dónde está mi pequeña Himi-chan... – preguntó Kagura mientras le pasaba su abrigo a una de las sirvientas... Saori, Sora y Umi se miraron... ¿quién se lo diría?

- Himiko esta en su cuarto cariño... – dijo Umi... – no ha estado muy bien de salud... Hisashi-san acaba de estar aquí...

- ¿Enferma?... – preguntó Ryu... – Himiko nunca se enferma... ¿a pasado algo mientras no hemos estado?.... – preguntó fijándose como Saori desviaba la mirada...

- Han pasado muchas cosas cariño... – respondió Sora... – pero este no es el momento de hablar de eso... Himiko esta bien y ahora sólo duerme... Umi les contará mas tarde... porque no pasamos a cenar seguro están hambrientos...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le dolía el cuerpo... era como si una pila de piedras estuvieran sobre ella... su corazón y su espíritu se sentían cansados, sintió como una fuerte mano se colocaba suavemente en su frente mientras que otra le tomaba la mano... los párpados le pesaban demasiado, pero supo inmediatamente a quienes pertenecían... su padre y su hermano... podía sentir como la fuerza de sus corazones le daban alivio al propio...

- Debiste habernos llamado Umi... – dijo Kagura mientras arropaba a su hija... – de haberlo sabido habríamos regresado inmediatamente... pagará caro el que le ha hecho esto a mi hija... – atrás había quedado el hombre amable, una fiera mirada ensombrecía su rostro... ahora era el líder de los Tenchi... 

- No hay nada que ustedes pudieran hacer... – dijo Umi intentando calmar el aura combativa de su marido... – ha sido una horrible experiencia, pero ya ha sucedido... y ella es fuerte... tú lo sabes bien...

- ¿Qué hacía Sumeragi en casa mamá?... - preguntó Ryu mirando con preocupación a su hermana...

- El joven Sumeragi fue muy amable al traerle una billetera perdida a Himiko... –respondió Umi... –entonces ese demonio apareció y sucedió lo que ya les hemos contado... de no haber sido por Himiko, Saori podría haber muerto... lo mismo le debemos al joven Kamui...

- Ya veo... – susurro Ryu...

- Después de la cena Taiki, el jefe de los ninjas, se me acercó y tuve que detenerle para no se hiciera el harakiri, se considera responsable del ataque... de no poder protegerlas ... – comentó Kagura

- De no haber sido por su intervención todo podría haber tenido resultados más nefastos Kagura... no estaba en su poder hacer más, es un milagro que ninguno resultara muerto... tu sabes que aunque son los mejores ninjas del Japón no son rivales para un demonio de esta magnitud... 

- No debimos salir los dos dejándolas solas... – dijo para sí Ryu...

- No podrían haber hecho nada hijo... – dijo su madre mientras él intentaba discutir y era parado al instante...

- Eres fuerte, pero ese demonio lo es más Ryu... – dijo severa... – conociéndolos, de haber estado aquí tú y tu padre sólo habrían conseguido que los matase...

Himiko se removió en su cama...

- Es mejor que salgamos... ella debe descansar... buenas noches cariño... –dijo Umi mientras la besaba en la frente...

- Buenas noches cielo... – dijo Kagura haciendo lo mismo... entonces los dos salieron de la habitación... –debemos dejarla descansar Ryu... – dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo...

Ryu se quedó un momento observando a su hermana, una vez que sus padres salieron se acerco a su cama y le tomó la mano...

- ¿Qué te ha sucedido Himi-chan?...- le susurro... – no es sólo la herida, puedo sentir como tu corazón esta sufriendo imōto... y también siento tu soledad... dime... ¿qué ha pasado?... – al no obtener respuesta Ryu se levanto y le acomodó la ropa... – no creas que me engañas Himiko... lo vi en los ojos de Saori y lo veo en tu aura... algo están ocultando y de eso depende tu estado... sea como sea lo voy a averiguar... ahora yo te protegeré imotō – dijo al momento que salía dela habitación y cerraba la puerta...

_¿Cómo se puede sentir tanta calidez y frío al mismo tiempo?..._

_¿Cómo se está acompañada y sola en el mismo momento?..._

_¿Cómo se está atrapada y libre?..._

_Pétalos de Sakura... una mujer de cabellos largos y oscuros... otra de cabello rosa y mirada fría... sangre y dolor... sus muñecas cortadas... una mano atravesando un corazón..._

Himiko despertó sudando en la mitad de la noche... le dolían enormemente las muñecas y el pecho... se incorporó violentamente y se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama... los recuerdos de la última pelea llegaron a su mente como un relámpago... – Yumi... –susurro... un escalofríos recorrió su espalda y se abrazó las piernas  y comenzó a temblar... pequeños sollozos se escucharon en la habitación... y una brisa fría se coló por la ventana... finalmente se armó de valor y se vistió rápidamente con unos pantalones deportivos y una polera... salto por la ventana para caer delicadamente y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido sobre el suelo, por algo era la hija de Kagura Sairou Tenchi, el líder de los ninjas más importantes del Japón... su padre desde pequeña y pese a la oposición de su madre la había instruido en las más diversas artes ninjas... ahora le estaba agradecida... se dijo para si misma que debía tener cuidado, después del ataque de Yumi la vigilancia de la mansión de había triplicado... aunque Sora y Umi habían intentado decirles que ellos no podían haber impedido sus lesiones, ahora era una cuestión de honor... honor ninja... subió rápidamente por las escaleras hacía el templo, sin percatarse que era seguida por una silueta... cuando llego frente al templo entró rápidamente...

- Te estaba esperando Himiko... - se escuchó una voz desde el interior - Sora se encontraba frente a la eterna llama de oración... – 

Al ver a Sora todo el peso de lo que había sucedido ese día se volcó sobre Himiko... el ataque en el Campus Clamp, las manos de Yumi en su rostro... su olor muy similar al de ella... la joven sintió como sus piernas le fallaban y caía mientras era sujetada por los brazos de Sora... 

-  Himiko... – susurró Sora... – Saori me contó lo de esta tarde... lo siento pequeña... – dijo al momento que la joven se aferraba desesperadamente al kimono de la mujer y sus lágrimas caían sin control sobre ella... – llora Himiko, libérate de ese dolor... aquí ya estás a salvo... 

- ¿A salvo?... – dijo Himiko levantando la mirada y enfrentando sus azules ojos llenos de lágrimas con los celestes de Sora... - ¿cómo se puede estar a salvo de uno mismo Oba... dime... cómo?...

- Himiko... –susurró Sora al ver el dolor en las palabras de la joven... 

- Ella y yo nos reconocimos Sora... pude sentir como yo era parte de eso... ¿entiendes?... lo puede sentir... ahora entiendo el sueño... era yo ¿cierto?... ya lo sabía, pero ahora estoy segura... – dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un toque de odio en su voz... – sabes lo que sucederá ahora... ¿cierto?... ¿sabes lo que puede pasar?... 

- Todo va a estar bien Himiko... –le dijo Sora intentando calmarla...  

- ¿Bien?... – dijo ella apartándose y levantándose... -¿cómo algo puede estar bien?... 

- Sabías que esto pasaría Himiko... – le dijo Sora... – tarde o temprano te encontrarías con tu pasado... desde pequeña supiste lo que había pasado y elegiste este camino... 

- Lo sé, pero esperaba que no fuera justo ahora... no ahora con todos los problemas que tenemos Sora...   – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas... – no ahora que estás personas comenzaban a vivir en paz... 

- No hay nada que pueda hacer Himiko... ahora sólo te queda enfrentar el camino que has elegido...

Un silencio inundó la habitación... Himiko quedó absorta en las palabras de Sora... ¿en verdad había ella realmente elegido ese camino, acaso no estaba destinado desde antes de nacer?... ¡no!... ella tenía la fuerza y voluntad suficiente para salir adelante... debía hacerlo... si no prefería morir...

- Hazme una promesa Oba... – dijo Himiko mirando a Sora a los ojos...

- ¿Qué quieres Himi-chan?...

- Si llegado el momento mis pesadillas se cumplen y ella gana... tu usaras la lanza de Saori... 

- ¿Qué yo qué?... –dijo Sora sorprendida por la petición de Himiko...

- Has escuchado bien Sora... si yo llegó a ser parte de eso prefiero estar muerta... Saori no será capaz, pero tú eres más práctica y sabes todo acerca de mí... ¡prométemelo!... 

Sora titubeó... lo que le estaba pidiendo iba más allá de cualquier cosa que podía imaginarse... le pedía matarla de ser necesario... miró los ojos de Himiko y lo que vio la hizo decidirse... miedo... miedo no de morir, de volver a la oscuridad... de hacer realidad sus pesadillas... 

- Está bien Himiko... pero será en un caso desesperado... – dijo ala joven...

- No esperaba menos de ti Oba... – dijo sonriendo... – ahora me voy... pronto despertaran y es mejor que me encuentren en la cama... nos vemos...

Mientras Himiko salía del cuarto Sora levantó la mirada...

- Supongo que tendrás muchas dudas... Kamui Shirou... – dijo al momento que el joven de ojos violetas salí de las sombras...

Notas de la autora... este capítulo esta un poco más corto que el resto... intentare terminar la historia pronto así que tengan paciencia... comentarios, notas, tomatazos... dejen reviews... 

Vocabulario.

Imōto: hermana menor

Da´haou: torpe

Tenchi: alas


	12. Capítulo N°11: Aclaraciones y Respuestas

**Título: Cambiando el Destino**.

Como siempre digo... la historia de X no me pertenece y sus autoras son el súper extraordinario grupo Clamp... así que eviten demandas y demases... (aunque quien se molestaría en algo semejante???? ) esta de más decir que esta historia es sin fines de lucro... pura y sana diversión... aunque Himiko, Sora, Umi, Kagura, Ryu y los ninjas si son mios... :-P...

Mientras Himiko salía del cuarto Sora levantó la mirada...

- Supongo que tendrás muchas dudas... Kamui Shirou... – dijo al momento que el joven de ojos violetas salí de las sombras...

**Capítulo N° 11: Aclaraciones y Respuestas.**

****

Kamui había estado más que inquieto esa noche... había conocido al esposo e hijo de Umi-san... el hombre era muy amable, pero Kamui pudo percibir el enorme poder que emanaba de él... en cuanto al muchacho los celos demostrados frente a él sólo daban cuenta de cuanto amaba a sus hermanas... no lo podía culpar por intentar proteger a sus seres queridos, él ya había hecho lo mismo tiempo atrás... solo deseo que tuviera mejores resultados...

Entonces sintió como un flash de energía cruzaba casi imperceptiblemente el ambiente de la mansión, tan sutilmente que estaba casi seguro que nadie aparte de él la había sentido... todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta y se asomó cuidadosamente por la ventana... su sorpresa no fue menor al ver a la menor de las hijas Tsugami correr sigilosamente a través del parque en dirección al Templo... podía sentir lo débil de su estado... ella por lo general rebosaba energía, incluso llegaba a ser ahogante, pero su calidez podía contrarrestar cualquier exceso, Kamui había quedado muy sorprendido al ver la manera en que su personalidad podía cambiar... cuando la conoció no dejo de pasmarse de la manera en que enfrentó las heridas provocadas por Yumi y luego de su recuperación se comportaba como una niña... preocupado por el estado y un presentimiento de la joven decidió seguirla... 

Se había percatado lo aumentado que estaba la vigilancia de la mansión después de aquel ataque... y mucho más mágicamente hablando... las barreras eran muy similares a los kekkai y él suponía que su mantención requería de un gran poder... pero ni Sora ni Umi parecían presentar señales de cansancio al sostenerlas incluso cuando dormían... era asombroso, incluso el siendo Kamui y teniendo en sus manos el poder de los dioses sabía perfectamente lo mucho que le costaría derrumbar algo como eso... obviamente esperaba jamás tener que intentarlo...

Se dio cuenta que la joven que generalmente se daba cuenta de su presencia apenas se acercaba ahora no parecía hacerlo... supuso que aún continuaba débil y se preguntó que la había impulsado a salir en semejantes condiciones de la mansión... Himiko se detuvo frente al templo y escucho a Sora decirle a la joven que pasara... dio un salto sobre el techo y bajo por una de las columnas suavemente... oculto por la oscuridad y disminuyendo su presencia lo que vio y escuchó lo dejo pasmado... finalmente la joven se fue, sin embargo Kamui no salía de su asombro... ¿qué significaba aquello?... ¿de que manera esta joven estaba relacionada con Yumi y el sakura del parque Ueno?... ¿eran Himiko y Saori... Tsuki y Star?... miles de preguntas se abalanzaron sobre Kamui hasta que la suave voz de Sora lo sacó de su ensoñación... 

- Supongo que tendrás muchas dudas... Kamui Shirou... –

Entonces Kamui salió de las sombras y se colocó frente a Sora y el fuego...

- ¿Qué significa esto?... – susurro Kamui sin dar explicaciones de su presencia ahí... -¿qué tiene que ver Himiko con el demonio del sakura?

- No me he dado cuenta de tu presencia hasta que ya era muy tarde... supongo que no me debe de sorprender considerando que tú eres Kamui... – dijo evadiendo la respuesta...

- Respóndame... –

- Ellas se conocen desde hace muchos años atrás, incluso de antes que tu nacieras... – dijo Sora...

- Eso es imposible... – dijo Kamui... – yo soy mayor que Himiko-chan... – dijo haciendo énfasis en el CHAN...

- La edad es algo relativa Kamui... tú la cuentas desde la reencarnación física, pero el alma es inmortal... - dijo Sora al momento que levantaba la vista hacía Kamui... – siempre a sido así...

- ¡Basta de estupideces!... – dijo al momento que tomaba a Sora del cuello de su kimono a través de las llamas sin que esto le causara daño – Subaru estuvo a punto de ser lastimado y tú sabes algo... ahora dímelo... 

Entonces Sora miró fijamente a los ojos de Kamui y este sintió como un fuerte golpe de energía le hacía soltarla y lo lanzaba varios metros atrás...

- Te equivocas... Subaru siempre ha estado protegido... incluso ahora con la piedra protectora del alma...– dijo ella al momento que su aura se calmaba... – la persona que puede salir más lastimada aquí le esta protegiendo... 

- ¿A qué te refieres?... – dijo Kamui incorporándose rápidamente... – hablas de Himiko... ella es una de las guerreras que cerraron la puerta demoníaca... ¿cierto?... ella fue la que le entregó esa gema que le protegió del ataque anterior...

- Vaya... veo que has estado investigando... – dijo Sora sorprendida por las palabras de Kamui... – si... así es... Himiko es Tsuki... y Saori es Star... la luna y la estrella encargadas de cerrar las puertas y los sellos rotos... y Himiko fue quien le entregó una poderosa piedra protectora... 

Kamui quedó impactado por la declaración... aquellas niñas de preparatoria eran las guerreras que habían enfrentado a Yumi y le habían ayudado en más de una ocasión... en verdad de Saori no le extrañaba tanto... ella a diferencia de Himiko se comportaba como una fiel sucesora Tsugami... responsable y preocupada de su deber dentro del equilibrio... se había sorprendido de la madures de sus palabras y el poder que emanaba de ella muy similar al de Umi y Saori... pero Himiko parecía estar siempre en otro mundo, jugando como una niña de secundaria, perdiendo las cosas y chocando con todo el mundo... 

- Tu y Umi sabían de ellas y nunca dijeron nada... -dijo Kamui sorprendido... -incluso hoy que Himiko llegó en mal estado después de la batalla en el Campus Clamp y Kagura-san y Ryu preguntaron  por lo que le había sucedido ustedes le mintieron...

- No te equivoques... Umi no sabe absolutamente nada... ella jamás permitiría que sus dos hijas estuvieran metidas en algo como esto... menos Himiko... eso también se aplica para Kagura y Ryu... – dijo Sora recobrando su calmada postura...

- ¿Qué?... – exclamó Kamui sorprendido... – ¡mientes!... es imposible que la líder del clan Tsugami no sepa que sus dos hijas corren peligro cada día al combatir con esos demonios... ni el líder Tenchi ni Ryu...

- Umi antes de ser líder es mujer y madre... ella jamás hubiera aceptado algo como esto... y la verdad yo tampoco, pero no hubo manera de evitarlo... ellas escogieron este camino... – dijo con pesar en su voz... – 

- Explícate... –

- Somos un Clan de oradores Kamui... nuestro deber es pedir por la paz y el equilibrio del mundo, nuestras oraciones tienen más fuerza que la de cualquier persona en este mundo debido a nuestro alto nivel espiritual desarrollado con los siglos a través de las generaciones y a un don otorgado por la naturaleza,... sin embargo no se nos estaba permitido interferir con nuestras oraciones en la batalla por es destino de la humanidad, eso es algo que los Ten no Ryu y los Chi no Ryu debían resolver para todos incluyéndonos a nosotros... sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no supiéramos y nos interesara lo que pasaba... – 

Al momento que lo dijo  puso una de sus manos en las flamas  y estas se tornaron plateadas como un espejo... entonces Kamui vio reflejada la batalla entre dos dragones... uno de cielo y uno de tierra...  Sorata y Yuuto... 

- Lo único que nos quedaba era observar como se desarrollaban estas batallas sin derecho a interferir, pese a que teníamos el poder para desequilibrar la balanza a favor de cualquiera de los dos bandos... quizás fue un error, pero Himiko y Saori también vieron estas batallas... y sufrieron con cada una de ellas... – dijo Sora con pesar... – al principio con Umi pensamos que sería bueno que ellas estuvieran al tanto de ellas, porque siempre teníamos la esperanza de un buen resultado para la humanidad y que la vida continuaría... pero con el tiempo se hizo patente su desesperación frente a la muerte y destrucción que no podían evitar pese a tener el poder... entonces decidimos que no vieran más y ocultamos la información... -

- Pero ellas igual continuaron siguiendo lo que sucedía... ¿cierto?...

- Así es... como no podían contar con la magia del templo ellas comenzaron a seguir las batallas... a seguir las kekkai... la primera vez que estuvieron en una batalla definitoria fue en la batalla entre Subaru Sumeragi y Seishirou Sakurazuka... – dijo Sora empuñando las manos... – Umi y yo nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde... cuando llegamos ellas ya habían visto el cruel desenlace de esa pelea... Saori casi no habló después de eso, pero lo peor le paso a Himiko... cayó en un estado casi comatoso... ni Umi ni yo pudimos entrar en su subconsciente y sacarla... estuvo así casi un mes... hasta el día de la batalla final en la torre de Tokio...

- La batalla en la torre de Tokio... – dijo Kamui palideciendo... – cuando yo...

- Así es... después de la muerte del Kamui negro yo percibí casi inmediatamente la distorsión entre las dimensiones... y se me dió el conocimiento de lo que estaba por venir... así como aparecieron dos gemas para ser destinadas a aquellos que serían los encargados de llevar a cabo la misión... sellar las fisuras que se crearon a través de las batallas manteniendo a los demonios más grandes fuera de la dimensión humana, preservando así la paz y la oportunidad que los Chi no Ryu con tanto esfuerzo y sacrificios habían conseguido...

- ¿Por qué ellas?... ¿acaso debían pertenecer a la familia Tsugami?... – preguntó Kamui absorto por el relato...

- No... podía ser cualquiera... sólo requería que las gemas le aceptaran y que ellos aceptaran la misión... era algo voluntario... – dijo Sora... – sin embargo cuando esa mañana iba a hablar con Umi para que buscáramos a los indicados... quizás entre los ninjas Tenchi... Himiko, despierta se presentó frente a mi y me pidió ser uno de ellos...

- ¿Qué?... pero ella estaba mal... ¿cómo se entero?... – preguntó Kamui

- No sé... se lo he preguntado, pero nunca me lo ha dicho... después de recuperarme de la sorpresa de verla despierta yo me negué y le dije que este no era un juego... cuando iba saliendo de la sala ella me atacó y me dejó inconsciente...

- ¿Qué?... ella te atacó... – exclamó Kamui sorprendido... – pero tu poder es superior... es imposible que ella te dejó inconsciente...

- También era imposible que ella saliera de esa forma de su sueño, pero lo hizo... cuando desperté no sólo Himiko estaba con la gema en su mano, sino también Saori... no había nada más que hacer... – dijo Saori con pesar... – ellas ya habían elegido...

- ¿Qué paso entonces?... –preguntó Kamui...

- Decidimos no contárselo a nadie más... eso sólo les habría traído sufrimiento al resto de la familia... cualquier miembro de esta familia daría la vida por esas niñas, y no sólo hablo de mi hermana, Kogura, Ryu y yo... sino de los ninjas Tenchi también... si se enterarán el peligro que corren sería un caos...

- ¿Por qué lo hicieron?... ¿por qué decidieron exponerse a estás batallas?... – preguntó Kamui...

- Nunca me lo han dicho... – dijo Sora... – pero hasta ahora lo han hecho muy bien... su poder ha aumentado de manera sorprendente... de no ser por la aparición del demonio del Sakura todo estaría muy bien... 

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el demonio del Sakura en todo esto?... – 

- Al principio... nada... -  respondió Sora ante la sorpresa del joven... – Absolutamente nada...

- Entonces... ¿por qué pelean contra él?... – 

- Era un capricho de Himiko... Saori no sabe la causa y le apoya incondicionalmente... pero ahora que esta involucrada con la batalla de los sellos nos veremos en la obligación de enfrentárnosle... es por eso que le pido a usted que no se entrometa en esto... ahora es nuestro problema... –dijo mirando a Kamui con una indescifrable mirada...

- Himiko y Yumi se conocen... ¿cierto?... – pregunto Kamui...

- ....

- Respóndame... –dijo acercándose peligrosamente detenido por la cristalina mirada de la mujer... – Respóndeme... 

- Si... es todo lo que te diré... eso pertenece a Himiko y si tú o alguien más lo sabe sólo le causarán daño... y entorpecerán todo

- Yo le preguntaré... – dijo al momento que se daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacía la salida... entonces Sora extendió su brazo una barrera traslucida sello las puertas y ventanas de la habitación mientras ella se ponía de pie...

- Escucha Kamui... sólo te lo diré una vez... eso es asunto de Himiko... si ella llega a vislumbrar que tú sabes algo jamás podrá cumplir con su misión de manera satisfactoria... por favor Kamui no digas nada de esto... por el bien de ellas e incluso de Subaru Sumeragi... 

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Subaru en esto?... – dijo dándose media vuelta y mirando a la mujer nuevamente...

- Créeme... esto le puede causar tanto daño como la muerte de su hermana e incluso de Seishirou Sakurazuka... – dijo la mujer... – supongo que no quieres eso... ¿verdad?...

- Yo puedo no decirle nada... aunque lo sepa– 

- ¿Puedes?... – susurró Sora... – en este caso, no creo... Kamui Shirou... mantente alejado de esto, mantén alejado a Subaru Sumeragi y así todo va a estar bien para ustedes y nosotros... si alguno de ustedes sale herido perturbara todo...

- Lo pensare... no te puedo decir más... Sora-san... pero permaneceré aquí... – dijo antes de salir de la habitación desapareciendo con su mano el bloqueo de Sora...

- Eso espero Kamui... eso espero... –dijo cuando el joven ya había salido...

Kamui salió del templo con un torbellino en la mente... finalmente ahora sabía quienes eran las guerreras que le habían ayudado, pero estaba seguro que aún había cosas importantes que desconocía... cosas que no sólo tenían que con esta nueva batalla, sino con la historia tras el Sakura del parque Ueno... Miro hacía el cielo y la luna se mostraba impresionante, el efecto de las barreras mágicas era maravilloso  ya que permitían ver la luna mucho más grande de lo que realmente se observaba desde la tierra... entonces sintió una presencia tras él... 

- ¿Quién esta ahí?... – preguntó hacía las sombras...

- Ni siquiera tu pudiste sacarle la verdad a Sora... ¿cierto?... – se escuchó una voz desde las sombras de los árboles conocida para Kamui...

- ¿Saori?... – susurro incrédulo de no haberla sentido antes...

- Esperaba que ella te digiera algo de lo que no me quiere decir a mí... – dijo la joven sin tomar en cuenta la sorpresa de Kamui... – pero se mostró igual de evasiva... como siempre...

- ¿Desde cuando me sigues?... –dijo al ver a la joven vestida deportivamente... – no había sentido tu presencia...

- Desde que Himiko salió de la  casa... luego  te vi a ti seguirla... pero los perdí, entonces supuse que ella vendría la templo, cuando llegue recién había comenzado a hablar con Sora, entonces supe que era mi oportunidad de saber más cosas, pero todo fue muy complicado para mi, entonces apareciste tú y esperaba que ella te explicara algo más... – dijo al ver el rostro serio de Kamui... – debo de decir que aunque no estaba segura de todo lo dicho por ella sólo confirma mis sospechas... y pone más dudas...

- Ya veo... ¿y que se supone esperabas saber?... – preguntó Kamui...

- Acaso ¿no es obvio?... – dijo mirando a Kamui que no parecía comprender... – no tiene sentido ocultar nada... como ya sabes... – dijo haciendo un ruido de fastidio... – nuestras misión se relaciona con los sellos de las puertas demoníacas, no con el sakura... pero Himiko conoce a esa mujer y para mi fue obvio que Yumi también le reconoció de algún lado... incluso pidió un intercambio por el actual sakurazukamori... Subaru Sumeragi... –dijo observando la cara de asombro al ver la información que poseía la joven... – creo que a estas alturas da lo mismo que sepas que sabemos... – dijo... – además se que Himiko le tiene miedo a esa mujer... lo vi hoy y lo vi ayer mientras se enfrentaba a ella...

- Es normal... –respondió Kamui... – es un demonio muy poderoso

- No... – le corto Saori... –no es normal en Himiko... ella nunca tiene miedo a este tipo de enfrentamiento... por muy poderoso que sea el demonio – dijo resuelta... – además aquí hay algo más... las heridas físicas de las muñecas no fueron provocadas por ningún golpe ayer... fue como si se hubieran abierto... la Himiko que conoces diariamente es muy distinta a Tsuki, ella es decidida y valiente... una hechicera formidable... es genial...

- Hablas de ella como si fueran dos personas diferentes... –dijo Kamui...

- De cierta manera yo lo siento así... – dijo la joven... – y por eso me preocupa que Himiko le  tenga este terror a esa mujer... nunca le había visto así, nunca...

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?... – pregunto Kamui... – son hermanas y pelean juntas... 

- ¿Crees que no lo e intentado?... – dijo la joven subiendo ligeramente el tono de voz... – ¡es mi hermana por Dios Santo!.. claro que le he preguntado que relación tiene con el sakura del parque Ueno... desde hace más de 4 meses que estamos vigilando ese horrible lugar impregnado de muerte y dolor... y cada vez que lo hacemos veo que Himiko vuelve peor... más introvertida y perdida... duerme poco, las pesadillas la envuelven... – dijo con dolor en su voz... – mis padres no se han dado cuenta, pero Ryu si, pero ni siquiera él le ha sacado información... 

- ¿Por qué?... –preguntó Kamui... -¿por qué  ayudar a Subaru contra este demonio?... finalmente no es su problema...

- Yo le he dicho mil veces eso a Himiko... créeme yo entiendo perfectamente que ustedes como Dragones de Cielo sufrieron mucho, pero de todas maneras mi deseo es proteger a los que amo... – dijo la joven... – Pero... ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que le pasara a Subaru Sumeragi si no cumple con las ofrendas del Sakura?

- No... – dijo Kamui secamente apretando los puños... 

- Pues  yo tampoco, pero creo que Himiko de alguna manera lo sabe e intenta de todas maneras proteger a Sumeragi-san de eso... – dijo Saori... – por eso creo esa piedra protectora del alma y por eso le salvo del primer ataque de Yumi...

- ¿Por qué?... – pregunto Kamui... – 

- No insistas... no lo sé... yo sólo la acompaño, ella es mi hermana y mejor amiga... jamás la dejaría sólo en algo como esto... – dijo Saori bajando la cabeza mientras unas lágrimas caían por su rostro... – pero lo averiguare como sea... mientras le pido un favor... –dijo mirando con sus castaños ojos los violeta de Kamui... – intente sacar a Subaru-san de Tokio y usted vallase con él... si están lejos es menos probable que los encuentren y tendremos más oportunidades... 

- Ustedes no podrán con el sakura... – dijo Kamui mirando las lágrimas de la joven a través de su pálida piel...

- Ya hemos pasado por otros problemas antes... nos quedan pocas puertas que terminar de sellas, lamentablemente no sabemos de su existencia  hasta que están abiertas, pero sé que lo lograremos... siempre lo logramos... –dijo con confianza en su voz... – esa es nuestra misión y la cumpliremos... 

- Pero si Yumi interviene ahora su objetivo no solo será obtener la ayuda de los demonios, sino también a Himiko... ella le pidió un intercambio a Subaru... – dijo al ver como la expresión de la joven se volvía hostil... 

- Eso jamás pasará, yo le protegeré como sea...

- Y dime quine te protegerá a ti... Saori... 

- Yo se me cuidar sola... –dijo al momento que se daba media vuelta para irse... – váyase de aquí Kamui-san... ustedes ya han perdido demasiado, ahora sean felices... usted ya perdió a su madre, Kotori, Fuma, sus amigas y seres queridos... llévese a Subaru... el perdió a su hermana y a la persona que amaba, será lo mejor... nosotras nos encargaremos del resto... – de un salto de monto sobre una rama y desapareció antes que Kamui pudiera reaccionar...

Dolor, confusión, incertidumbre... esos sentimientos que le eran tan propios fueron los mismos que vio en los ojos de la joven... entonces las palabras de Sora vinieron a su mente "_con el tiempo se hizo patente su desesperación frente a la muerte y destrucción que no podían evitar pese a tener el poder_"... si... esas dos muchachas habían visto todo por lo cual ellos como dragones de cielo y tierra habían pasado y sufrido hace una años atrás... y peor aún teniendo el poder no habían podido intervenir... "_Ustedes ya han perdido demasiado, ahora sean felices_", esas habían sido las palabras de la joven_... _¿acaso era eso lo que las impulsaba"... la culpa de no haber podido hacer nada, la protección de la felicidad de los supervivientes... esa noche en vez de tener respuestas Kamui había adquirido más dudas... ya estaba decidido, no le diría nada a Subaru sobre esto por el momento, pero tampoco abandonaría Tokio... averiguaría lo que realmente pasaba e intentaría ayudar a las jóvenes pese a su negativa, por algo tenía el poder de los dioses... mientras tomaba la decisión el sol despuntaba sobre la capital japonesa y una carta llegaba muy temprano a las manos de Subaru Sumeragi...


	13. Cápítulo N°12: Tiempo de Verdades

**Título: Cambiando el Destino**.

Como siempre digo... la historia de X no me pertenece y sus autoras son el súper extraordinario grupo Clamp... así que eviten demandas y demases... (aunque quien se molestaría en algo semejante???? ) esta de más decir que esta historia es sin fines de lucro... pura y sana diversión... aunque Himiko, Sora, Umi, Kagura, Ryu y los ninjas si son mios... :-P...

...Ya estaba decidido, no le diría nada a Subaru sobre esto por el momento, pero tampoco abandonaría Tokio... averiguaría lo que realmente pasaba e intentaría ayudar a las jóvenes pese a su negativa, por algo tenía el poder de los dioses... mientras tomaba la decisión el sol despuntaba sobre la capital japonesa y una carta llegaba muy temprano a las manos de Subaru Sumeragi...****

****

**Capítulo N° 12: Tiempo de Verdades.**

****

****

_Pétalos de Sakura cayendo desde el cielo... maldición, ¡otra vez el mismo sueño!¡otra vez ver la muerte de Hokuto a manos de Seishirou!... si era un poderoso omniouyi ¿por qué no podía evitar estas pesadillas?, no tenía idea... algo le llamó la atención esta vez, de alguna manera sabía que esto era distinto... frente a él se encontraba la misma mujer de kimono y cabello oscuro que Seishirou había matado en una pesadilla anterior, sin embargo ahora en sus brazos cargaba un bebé... también estaba el demonio del Sakura, Yumi, parecía estar complacida por la presencia de la mujer... entonces Subaru escuchó parte de la conversación que ambas mantenían..._

- _Eso es lo que hago... - respondió la sakurazukamori... - protejo a mi hijo..._

- _Jajajajajaja... - rió fríamente... - ¿quién dijo que las madres no tienen hijos predilectos?... es verdad... es este o el otro... es tu elección... - dijo sarcásticamente... -  aunque debo admitir que no me molestaría tener al otro... es realmente bello..._

- _Nunca... –_

_La conversación continuó, sin embargo por algún motivo Subaru no la alcanzaba a  escuchar plenamente pese a estar muy cerca... ¿Qué significaba eso?... ¿acaso ese bebé era hijo de la mujer del cabello negro?..._

_Entonces esta tomó una hermosa daga que había salido del Sakura y afirmó las diminutas manos del bebé... Subaru sintió como cada fibra de su ser se tensaba mientras la mujer cortaba las muñecas de la criatura... sabía que era un sueño, sabía que no lo podía evitar... mientras el demonio del Túmulo tomaba al sangrante bebé en sus brazos Subaru vio algo increíble en los ojos de la mujer... angustia... ¿acaso los Sakurazuka eran capaces de sentimientos humanos?... _

- _Ya no tengo porque estar en este mundo... – dijo el demonio -  ya tengo lo que quería y necesitaba... - dijo mientras miraba a la niña que ya casi no lloraba ni se movía... - te alegrara saber que Seishirou no me verá jamás... aunque su destino no es lo que tú esperas... un dragón de cielo que luego encontrara su estrella opositora en la persona menos pensada...  además él mañana será el nuevo sakurazukamori y tú dejarás este mundo siendo parte de mi... _

¿Seishirou el nuevo sakurazukamori?... entonces esa mujer era su madre y ese bebé su hermano... ¿acaso esto era algo ocurrido en el pasado antes de que él conociera a Seishirou como sakurazukamiori?,... pero ¿qué significaba?...Entonces el demonio se dio media vuelta y puso una de sus blancas manos en el árbol...

- Alégrate... – dijo antes de desaparecer dentro del Túmulo... - acabas de condenar a tu pequeña hija recién nacida al infierno... por la eternidad...  eres una digna Sakurazukamori... y pronto le harás compañía –

Mientras desaparecía dentro del árbol  la mujer de cabello negro caía de rodillas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas... después todo se volvió negro frente a Subaru...

- Subaru... – escuchó una voz desde la oscuridad... – otōto...

- ¿Hokuto?... – susurró Subaru con sorpresa al ver frente a él a una joven idéntica a él, cabello corto y negro y enormes ojos verdes... - ¿imōto?... ¿Hokuto-chan?

- ¡Cielos  Subaru!... – dijo la joven colgándose del cuello de su hermano con una gran sonrisa... – estás muy guapo hermano... tenía muchas ganas de verte... – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar a Subaru...

- Hokuto-chan... que haces aquí... – dijo el joven con sorpresa en sus ojos... – tu, tu estas...

- _Muerta Subaru... yo estoy muerta – completó la joven frente al tartamudeo de Subaru-  pero este un caso especial y el espíritu de Kakyou me esta ayudando... me ayudó a salir por un momento... – dijo la joven con cierta tristeza en su voz..._

- _Kakyou, el vidente de los dragones de Tierra... pero el también esta muerto... – exclamó Subaru..._

- _Eso no importa, de todas maneras me ayuda... – dijo la joven soltado a su hermano y parándose frente a él... – escúchame Subaru he venido a decirte algo importante... debes encontrar a ese bebé, Subaru... ese niño está sobre la tierra y si el Túmulo lo encuentra tendrás a otro Sakurazukamori como Sei-san..._

- _Un momento... ¿cómo sabes eso?... – dijo afirmando los hombros de su hermana... - ¿quién te dijo que ese bebé esta fuera del túmulo?..._

- _Eso no importa Subaru... pero créeme, es de primera fuente... _

- _¿Cómo le encuentro?... pensé que estaba dentro del Sakura... ese demonio lo metió dentro del Túmulo...  _

- _Pero ya no está, y ese demonio también lo esta buscando Subaru... lo encontrarás sí... _

_Entonces Subaru sintió un fuerte escalofríos en la espalda... todo el aire que los rodeaba se enfrió de manera súbita y un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo embargo..._

- _Sal de aquí Hokuto... sal ahora... – dijo al ver frente a los dos a Yumi flotando a través de su sueño..._

- _Es así como recibes a una vieja amiga Subaru-kun... – dijo mirando con una sonrisa al omniouyi... – ya veo, así que ella logró salir... no deberías estar aquí querida, el túmulo se enojará... – entonces la mujer extendió su brazo hacía la joven y pese a que Subaru se interpuso esta desapareció..._

- _¿¡Dónde la has enviado!?... – le grito el omniouyi mientras sacaba unos ofudas de sus ropas... –_

- _A donde pertenece obviamente... – respondió la mujer... – dentro del túmulo, por la eternidad..._

_Subaru le lanzó los ofudas mientras entrelazaba sus manos recitando una oración y formando una estrella de magia que le protegió de los pétalos que la mujer le enviaba..._

- _Así que te advirtió sobre ella... ¿cierto?... – dijo la mujer posándose en el suelo... – te lo advierto Subaru Sumeragi... ella es mía... no permitiré que te interpongas... – exclamo la mujer mientras lanzaba un nuevo ataque que desestabilizaba al omniouyi... – volverá donde pertenece y será mi nuevo sakurazukamori... ya que tu como tal no me sirves... _

- _Jamás permitiré que exista otro sakurazukamori como Seishirou... – susurró Subaru con ira en la voz... – eso jamás volverá a suceder..._

- _¿Eso crees?... –dijo la mujer con sarcasmo... –no es algo que puedas evitar Subaru-kun, lo llevan en la sangre... todos los Sakurazuka me pertenecen... no tienen otra opción... nunca la han tenido..._

- _¿Qué quieres decir?... –susurró Subaru sin comprender las palabras de la mujer... entonces ella aprovechando la confusión del omniouyi lanzó un  nuevo ataque que no alcanzó a ser interceptado haciéndole un corte en el antebrazo... cuando Yumi iba a asestar otro ataque antes que Subaru se recuperara una fuerte luz proveniente de su colgante los cegó..._

Subaru despertó sudando en su cama... un fuerte dolor en el brazo derecho le indicaba el lugar donde Yumi le había herido dentro del sueño... todo había sido real. Un pequeño resplandor se mantenía en la piedra que colgaba de su cuello, desde que se la había colocado no se la sacaba para nada... dio gracias por haber tomado esa decisión... la mañana apenas se filtraba por la ciudad dándole hermosos tonos dorados... entonces sintió el timbre de la puerta... miró el reloj y se preguntó quien le despertaría tan temprano... se levantó, se colocó una camisa y salió a ver quien era... al abrir la puerta se encontró con un joven mensajero del Clan Sumeragi...

- Ohayō gozaimazu Sumeragi-san... – dijo el muchacho... 

- Ohayo... –susurró Subaru aún pensando en el extraño sueño que acababa de tener...

- La Hitomi-sama le envía este paquete... –dijo el joven mientras le pasaba una caja a Subaru... –y esta carta... dijo que si sabía lago nuevo fuera tan amable de informarle... – entonces haciendo una profunda reverencia pidió permiso para retirarse... 

- Arigatō gozaimazu... – dijo Subaru dándole permiso y cerrando la puerta mientras el mensajero se retiraba... 

Subaru tomó el paquete enviado por su abuela y lo colocó sobre una mesa de centro... después desdoblo la carta rompiendo el sello del Clan Sumeragi... la delicada, perfecta y firme caligrafía de su abuela respondían algunas dudas del omniouyi...

_Querido Subaru:_

_Me ha sido muy sorpresivo tu encuentro con el Clan Tsugami,  es verdad, tu madre, Sora y Umi Tsugami fueron grandes amigas durante su infancia y juventud, sin embargo después de su muerte los lazos que unían nuestra familia ya no fueron tan estrechos. Tu madre era una gran artista y sus pinturas son una belleza para el cuerpo y el espíritu, lamentablemente nuestra familia no posee ninguna de ellas debido a motivos que ahora ya no importan.  Tengo la impresión que no es una casualidad tu encuentro con ellas. _

_La piedra por la cual consultaste a la familia esta descrita dentro de una magia muy antigua y poderosa que muy pocos pueden realizar dentro de los círculos místicos del Japón e incluso estoy casi segura que en ninguna otra parte el mundo puedes encontrar alguien que lo haga. Su nombre es "Piedra Protectora del Alma", son piedras de protección mágica contra cualquier tipo de ataque que tenga alguna relación mística y espiritual. Actúa sobre cualquier tipo de magia, de cualquier origen, creando un campo de protección que te cuida tanto física como etéreamente. El tener una de ellas es de gran valor ya que no hay nada que te pueda herir de manera grave o fatal, sin embargo su poder depende mucho de los deseos de la persona que la invocó ya que radica en la voluntad para proteger algo importante. El hecho que halla llegado una a tus manos indica que alguien te estima lo suficiente como para poner su vida en juego durante la invocación, que por lo demás, es muy peligrosa y requiere un alto nivel mágico. Según  nuestras investigaciones sólo muy pocas personas pueden realizar esta invocación y de estás sólo un grupo aún permanece presente en Japón... el Clan Tsugami... _

_Lamentablemente no hemos encontrado información sobre la mujer del Sakura, pero unos amigos de la familia nos han dicho que puede haber algo dentro de un par de días. _

_Querido Subaru, el que haya llegado una de tus piedras a tus manos sólo puede indicar el gran peligro que corres. No me gustaría perder a mi único nieto sobre la Tierra de la misma manera que ha Hokuto-chan, por eso te pido que te cuides mucho y de requerir ayuda nos informes ya que somos tu familia y siempre te apoyaremos._

                                                                      _Se despide _

_                                                                      Hitomi Sumeragi._

_P.D.: Dentro de la caja se encuentra la información original sobre la Piedra Protectora del Alma... los pergaminos pertenecen a diferentes Templos del Japón que fueron muy amables en facilitarlos._

Subaru se quedó sentado releyendo por segunda y tercera vez la carta de su abuela... así que después de todo el Clan Tsugami era el único que podía hacer una piedra como esa. Pero ¿por qué no le habían dicho nada cuando la vieron?, Subaru decidió que ya era tiempo de visitar nuevamente a Umi Tsugami, ella era la líder del Clan y por lo tanto debería tener las respuestas requeridas... tomó su gabardina blanca, colocó la carta en su bolsillo y se aseguró de llevar el pendiente en su cuello... tenía una cita con la familia de los oradores...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡Cuidado Star!... ¡atrás tuyo!... – grito Tsuki a la otra joven al ver acercarse el ataque del nuevo demonio que acababa de salir de la puerta... 

La nieve caía de manera tupida, todo el paisaje era de color blanco y azul, producto de los reflejos en los iceberg, estaban en el polo norte... la ventisca aumentaba rápidamente en magnitud y el frió comenzaba a calar profundo en ambas jóvenes...

- ¡Maldito demonio!... – exclamó Tsuki... –no podía aparecer en un lugar más cálido... ¡por tu culpa llegaremos tarde a clases!– dijo mientras saltaba y lanzaba unos shuriken que inmovilizaron al demonio momentáneamente...

- ¡Cómo si eso fuera algo nuevo!... ¡Fuero sagrado!... – lanzó Star un ataque desde su gema en la mano evitando los látigos de fuego que salían del demonio y les atacaba para matarlas... - ¡Lanza de luz!... – una enorme lanza salió de la gema y fue a dar directamente a su mano...

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!... ¡Espada oscura!... – dijo Tsuki al momento que de su gema salía una espada... – ¡ahora es cuando! -  dijo al momento que saltaban  y golpeaban al demonio de manera sincronizada... mientras este caía al suelo derritiendo el hielo de su alrededor Tsuki y Star se fijaron en la puerta de la cual había salido... – ¡Debemos meterlo adentro y sellarla!... – dijo mientras la nevada se convertía en tormenta... en una descuido el demonio se había levantado y lanzado una ataque por la espalda de las jóvenes separándolas... mientras Tsuki se enfrentaba de manera magistral con el demonio Star se encontraba frente a la puerta realizando el hechizo del sello, lanzó algunos ofudas a las fisuras y le hizo una señal a su compañera... 

- ¡Ahora Tsuki!!!... – dijo al momento que saltaba dejando el paso libre a la otra joven que guiaba al demonio hasta la puerta...

- ¡Vuelve por donde viniste!!!... –exclamó al momento que lanzó un ataque que dio de lleno en el demonio y este pediendo el equilibrio cayó dentro de la puerta, Star aprovechando terminó la oración y la puerta fue sellada... 

- Vaya... –dijo Star mientras se acercaba a su hermana... –esto estuvo más fácil que los anteriores... 

- Me estoy congelando – dijo mientras se encuclillaba y se abrasaba las piernas... - Es verdad, aunque venir al polo norte no me causa gracias... – dijo Tsuki mientras guardaba su espada en su gema... – no me gusta el frió...  

- Es cierto... ahora debemos volver, esta semana la tenemos libre así que tenemos que ir a la preparatoria... y puedes resfriarte todo lo que quieras...  –

- Mmm... es verdad, no todo puede ser tan malo... ¿cierto?... una semana libre no esta mal – dijo Tsuki mientras sonreía al ver las posibilidades... Star tomo a Tsuki de las manos y ambas desaparecieron en un destello...  

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Buenos días joven Subaru, que grato tenerlo en nuestras casa... –dijo Umi al ver a Subaru Sumeragi esperándola en la sala de estar... 

- Buenos días Umi-san... –dijo seriamente el joven mientras hacía una pequeña y elegante reverencia... – 

- Te gustaría tomar algo, un té un café... – 

- No, gracias... – dijo entrecortadamente... –necesito información... y creo que usted puede ayudarme... – mientras decía esto saco desde su cuello la piedra protectora del alma y se la mostró a Umi que al verla no pudo evitar mostrar asombro...

- Vaya... –dijo al verla frente a sus ojos... – cuando vi su poder expuesto durante el ataque de la mujer del Sakura, pensé que lo había imaginado y confundido con una hechizo de defensa... pero veo que realmente era lo que había visto... una Piedra Protectora del Alma...

- Entonces usted ya lo sabía... –susurró Subaru... – le consulte al Clan Sumeragi sobre esto... – dijo al ver como palidecía Umi... – quiero saber si usted sabe quien pudo haberla invocado...  

- Supongo que sabes que los únicos que pueden invocarlo son los del Clan Tsugami... sino no estarías acá... -dijo al momento que se ponía de píe y miraba por el templo en dirección al jardín... – y de nuestra familia diría que sólo Sora y yo podemos hacerla... sin embargo no he sido yo...

- Entonces fue... – 

- No... –se escucho una conocida voz desde la puerta... –tampoco he sido yo...

- Sora-san... dijo Subaru poniéndose de pie... 

- Lamento interrumpir de esta manera tan descortés, pero sentía la presencia del joven Subaru y sólo quería cerciorarme que todo esta bien...

- ¿Qué nos puedes decir al respecto Sora?... –dijo Umi mirando fijamente a su hermana... –si no he sido yo y tampoco tú... ¿quién pudo haber invocado la piedra protectora del alma?...

- La información que los clanes poseen generalmente hablan de la mayor posibilidad... es verdad las Tsugami somos consideradas las únicas que podemos realizar un hechizo como ese, pero no significa que realmente seamos realmente los "únicos"... – dijo Sora  con una afable sonrisa... – puede haber grupos mágicos de los cuales no tengamos información y que estén detrás de la invocación de esa piedra... todo puede ser posible...

- Ya veo... –dijo Subaru mientras se colocaba la piedra nuevamente en el cuello... –¿entonces ustedes no saben que pudo haberla invocado?...

- Lamentamos no poder ayudarle más... – dijo Umi mirando a Sora... – 

- Dígame joven Sumeragi... – dijo Sora haciendo que Subaru levantara al vista hacía ella... -¿por qué le interesa saber quién hizo la piedra?... 

- La persona que me la dio me ha ayudó durante el primer ataque del demonio del Sakura y luego el poder de la piedra me protegió cuando sufrimos el ataque aquí... le he visto nuevamente, pero no he respondido ninguna pregunta... no sé quién es y necesito saberlo...__

- ¿Para qué?... – dijo Sora... – el tener una piedra como esa es un gran don... le sugiero que no se preocupe quien la invocó ya que sea quien sea no es su enemigo... una invocación  como esa requiere una energía que no tiene un enemigo... energía de amor... la más pura y poderosa de todas, es por eso que es tan impenetrable la barrera que forma para proteger...__

- De todas maneras... – dijo Subaru mientras se levantaba... – esa persona esta involucrada en otra batalla y quiero saber porque me ayuda... además creo que puede saber algo del sakura... ya que el sakura se interesa en ella...__

- ¿Ella?... ¿Del sakura?... –exclamó Umi palideciendo drásticamente... – quieres decir del Sakura del parque Ueno... ¿Quién es ella?__

Subaru lo meditó... finalmente estaba entregando más información de la que estaba obteniendo... finalmente accedió... – hay dos mujeres que están cerrando unas puertas por donde salen demonios... cuando llegue a Tokio fui atacado por un asesino y por el demonio del Sakura, Yumi,... ellas me salvaron aquella vez y me dieron esta piedra... los ataques de los asesinos han continuado, pero sin éxito... pero hace un par de días el ataque fue en el Campus Clamp...  entonces una de esas guerreras se enfrentó a Yumi y esta la pidió a cambio de dejarnos en paz... el sakura se interesa por esa mujer, dijo que le pertenecía y que sería el próximo sakurazukamori...

Umi estaba en schok... lo que para Subaru no tenía sentido para ella adquiría una claridad abrumadora... miró a Sora de manera acusadora... ¿cómo pudo ocultarle algo tan importante?... esto explicaba la conducta esquiva de sus dos hijas... explicaba la debilidad de Himiko, las pesadillas que sufría diariamente... el pesado ambiente sobre Tokio...

- Usted sabe algo Umi-san – dijo Subaru al ver la consternación de la mujer...

- No... –dijo Umi desviando la mirada... Subaru no le creyó nada... – pero haré que investiguen, finalmente no podemos permitir que los sakurazukamori renazcan como asesinos...__

- Ya veo... entonces no hay más que hablar... me gustaría hablar con Kamui... – dijo desviando la mirada hacía Sora que estaba igual de pálida que su hermana... __

- El joven Kamui se encuentra en el jardín... – dijo Sora reaccionando... – __

Subaru salió de la habitación, cuando Sora iba a hacer lo mismo la puerta se cerró en sus narices y un campo mágico similar a una kekkai cubrió la habitación...

- Nadie nos escuchara... supongo que piensas que soy una estúpida... –dijo Umi con la voz cargada de ira hacía su hermana... – porque de otra manera no sé como esperabas que no me enterara...

- No sé a que te refieres... –dijo calmadamente Sora...

- No te hagas la inocente Sora... en este mundo hay sólo una persona a la cual el sakura puede reclamar de esa manera... y ahora que lo pienso además de nosotras pueden haber dos personas más que pueden invocar una piedra protectora del alma... Saori y Himiko...

- Hay cosas que es mejor que  no sepas Umi... déjalo así... –dijo al ver como Umi comenzaba a pasearse por el salón...

- Y ¿cuando pensabas decírmelo?... cuando Himiko comenzara a matar a niños para satisfacer el Túmulo... o cuando no llegara a casa y tuviéramos que ir a buscarla a la morgue... ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme esto Sora?... ¿cómo?...

- Eso jamás pasará... fue una decisión de ella Umi... –

- ¿Qué?... –exclamó Umi furiosa frente a la tranquilidad de Sora... –eso quiere decir que ella sabe... ella sabe sobre su pasado... ¿cómo?... ¿cuándo?... - dijo dejándose caer pesadamente en un sillón... explícame Sora... ¿cómo mi pequeña Himiko se enteró de esto?... ¿acaso tu se lo dijiste?...- dijo mirándola acusadoramente__

- No... no he sido yo Umi... ella lo ha averiguado por si sola... hace mucho tiempo atrás, incluso antes de la batalla por el fin del mundo... __

- Cuéntame Sora... ellas son las guerreras de las que habló Subaru... ¿cierto?... Himiko y Saori...__

Sora lanzó un suspiro, no esperaba que Subaru llegara a preguntar por la Piedra Protectora del Alma, mucho menos que le contara  a Umi sobre las guerreras y el Sakura... ahora todo se complicaba, Umi ya sabía, era cuestión de tiempo para que el resto de la familia se enterara... Himiko sufriría si sabía que los demás sabían... comenzó a contarle lo mismo que le había dicho a Kamui en el templo... como las dos muchachas se habían convertido en guerreras  y como se encargaban de sellar las puertas rotas debido a la batallas entre los Ten no Ryu y los Chi no Ryu y como Himiko se había encontrado y enfrentado con Yumi, además de estar obsesionada con proteger a Subaru Sumeragi... Umi estaba con las manos sobre la cara, la fuerte líder del Clan Tsugami ahora estaba absorbida en el desconcierto... uno de los miedos más profundamente arraigados en su corazón se volvía realidad frente a sus ojos... la oscuridad reclamaba uno de sus más grandes tesoros y podía nuevamente en peligro a sus hijas...

- Dime Sora... ¿cuándo Himiko supo sobre su origen... cuándo comenzó a sospechar?...

- Cuándo tenía 8 años llegó envuelta en lágrimas... fue después de una paseo que realizó con su curso en Tokio... un paseo por el parque Ueno... –dijo Sora con lágrimas en los ojos...

- Imposible... siempre le dijimos que no se acercara al parque...  – exclamó   Umi... – ¿Ocho años?... ¿el parque Ueno?... acaso ella vio algo...__

Flashback...

            Una preciosa niña se paseaba junto con su grupo escolar por el parque Ueno... su cabellos negro caía como cascada, sus enormes ojos azules miraban extasiada los sakuras del parque... siempre le habían atraído esos árboles, sus rozados pétalos tenían una energía que le embargaba y entristecían al mismo tiempo... era algo inexplicable, como si ya los hubiera sentido antes... ella y Saori no tenían permiso de su madre para ir al parque... siempre les habían advertido que de todas las partes e Tokio era la única que tenían completamente prohibidas, pero ahora era diferente... iban con su grupo escolar... Himiko miró a todos lados buscando a Saori... aunque su hermana estaba en una grado superior los grupos del colegio se habían reunido para participar del paseo todos juntos... pero Saori no se veía por ninguna parte... comenzó a caminar a través del parque... se percató del extraño frió que envolvía el ambiente a medida que avanzaba hacía el centro del lugar... entonces se encontró frente a un enorme y maravilloso Túmulo de Sakura, sus pétalos tenían un extraño brillo muy diferente al del resto de los árboles... sintió como si algo la llamara desde el árbol, como sumida en un sueño colocó una de sus pequeñas manos sobre este... nunca en sus jóvenes 9 años había estado tan asustada como en ese momento... sintió como el dolor de cientos de personas le atravesaran como agujas sin piedad, sintió como si le perforaran los sentidos... en su mente atravesaron cientos de imágenes de muerte... niños, mujeres, hombre, toda clase de personas cuyas vidas habían sido acabadas condenado sus almas al eterno sufrimiento... Himiko sintió que todo ese dolor le travesaba... impactada por el sufrimiento cayo desvanecida... 

No recordaba cuanto tiempo había estado ahí, pero ya debía ser tarde porque el parque parecía más oscuro... entonces sintió unas pisadas detrás de ella y algo le advirtió que se escondiera... se arrastró hacía unos arbustos y oculta vio acercarse a un hombre de unos 23 años vestido de gabardina negra y con lentes oscuros... algo se removió en el pecho de Himiko, ella sabía que había visto a ese hombre en otra parte, pero no recordaba donde...  mientras él sacaba un cigarrillo  una muchacha de cabellos negro corto y enormes ojos verdes esmeralda, vestida con un traje ceremonial se acercó... algo hablaba con el hombre que parecía divertido por su presencia... el corazón de la niña comenzó a latir de manera que le parecía que en cualquier momento esas personas le escucharían. Un profundo miedo le invadió, sabía que lago muy malo sucedería... el hombre se acercó a la muchacha y cuando estuvo a centímetros de ella, con una sonrisa en los labios le atravesó el pecho... Himiko estaba perdida, ella ya había visto eso antes... cientos de imágenes cruzaron su mente... una mujer de cabellos oscuro llevándola en brazos, una mujer de cabellos rosa apretándola con posesión, Umi, su madre, llorando frente al Sakura con Ryu en brazos... sus muñecas sangrando. Un fuerte dolor le hizo despertar de la conmoción y al bajar la vista vio como sus muñecas sangraban copiosamente... ahogando un grito de desesperación al ver caer a la joven de traje blanco cubierta por su propia sangre una misericordiosa inconciencia la embargó... 

Cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacía el sakura, pero no había señas de la muchacha, el hombre o el túmulo... miró sus muñecas y estás ya no sangraban... ¿acaso había sido un sueño?... ¿acaso todo había sido una horrible pesadilla?... entonces a pararse se percató que su uniforme escolar estaba completamente manchado de sangre... su sangre... las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro mientras salía corriendo de aquel espantoso lugar...

Fin del Flashback

- Esa noche fue la primera vez que tuve a Himiko en el templo... con el tiempo las pesadillas comenzaron a llegar develándole cosas de su pasado y origen... – dijo Sora

- ¿Por qué no me dijeron lo que sucedía?... – dijo Umi consternada por todo...

- Himiko me rogó que no lo hiciera... a medida que se dio cuenta que tu realmente no eras su madre se sumió en una profunda depresión... además sentía que podía lastimar a Saori y Ryu inconscientemente – respondió Sora – aunque yo le explique mil veces que era una Tsugami ella no pudo olvidar lo que vio ese día en el parque... – al ver que Umi no decía nada continúo -  a medida que el tiempo pasaba Himiko se fue recuperando, pero cuando sucedió lo del Puente Arcoiris todo volvió a ser como al principio... __

- Ella fue la que invoco la Piedra Protectora del alma... ¿cierto?... __

- Si... así es... jamás permitirá que Subaru Sumeragi sea dominado por el Sakura, no permitirá que le suceda lo mismo que a los Sakurazuka...__

- Pero ella corre más peligro que Sumeragi... – dijo mientras enfrentaba su celeste mirada a la de Sora... – si el demonio del Túmulo encuentra la manera de volverla hacia él la que se perderá será ella... aún tiene sangre Sakurazuka en sus venas...__

- Eso jamás sucederá Umi... Himiko es fuerte y sabe a lo que se enfrenta... – respondió Sora... – se ha preparado para esto por años... no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente...__

- Himiko es una niña Sora... no debería estar metida en esto y tú lo sabes... – dijo levantándose... - hablare con ella cuando llegue... __

- Y ¿qué le dirás Umi?... ¿qué sabes todo?, ¿Qué tu no eres su verdadera madre?, ¿qué ella puede ser la próxima sakurazukamori?.. ¿Qué no tiene oportunidad?... – déjalo así Umi... ella sufriría mucho más si sabe que tu sabes... los demonios de las puertas no son un real problema a menos que Yumi se entrometa... – dijo al ve como Umi se paraba frente a ella...__

- ¡Quieres que lo deje así! – le gritó -  ¡es mi hija Sora!... siempre lo ha sido y jamás permitiré que le alejen de mí de esa manera... entiendes... ¡jamás!... __

- Entonces comienza a pensar como una Tsugami... como la líder Tsugami... vamos Umi, podemos ayudar sin que ellas se enteren, yo no esperaba que te enteraras, les prometía a ellas que yo no diría nada y que no interferiría a menos que ellas lo pidieran o las circunstancias cambiaran...  no he sido yo sino Subaru quien te dijo de manera indirecta lo que pasaba... así que cumplí mi promesa ya hora podemos ayudar... __

- Eso haremos... – dijo Umi decidida... –hace años me enfrente al Túmulo por salvar a uno de mis hijos y casi muero si no es por Himiko... esta vez si tengo que enfrentarme no seré derrotada... ahora soy más fuerte...__

- Además esta vez no estarás sólo Umi... yo y Saori estaremos contigo... incluso Kagura y Ryu... – dijo acercándose a su hermana y abrazándola fuertemente... __

- La maldición y el dominio sobre los Sakurazuka se termino con Seishirou Sakurazuka... no permitiremos que le suceda lo mismo a ella... __

- Nunca lo permitiremos Umi... –susurro Sora... – nunca...__


	14. Capítulo N°13: Dime lo que sientes

**Título: Cambiando el Destino**.

Como siempre digo... la historia de X no me pertenece y sus autoras son el súper extraordinario grupo Clamp (Vivan!!!!)... así que eviten demandas y demases... (aunque quien se molestaría en algo semejante???? ) Esta de más decir que esta historia es sin fines de lucro... pura y sana diversión... Himiko, Sora, Umi, Kagura, Ryu y los ninjas si son míos... :-P...

- La maldición y el dominio sobre los Sakurazuka se terminó con Seishirou Sakurazuka... no permitiremos que le suceda lo mismo a ella... __

- Nunca lo permitiremos Umi... –susurro Sora... – nunca

****

**Capítulo N° 13: Dime lo que sientes**

Himiko se sentía sumamente cansada... aunque la última batalla en el polo norte no había sido complicada las batallas anteriores, en especial contra Yumi habían hecho mella en su cuerpo... se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones del salón y comenzó a sentir como una dulce somnolencia le embargaba... podía sentir la voz de Saori y Ryu a los lejos... seguro estaban peleando por alguna pesadez que su hermano le había dicho al joven Kamui... por algún  motivo Ryu estaba obsesionado con mantener a Kamui y Saori lejos y por algún motivo su hermana hablaba con Kamui más que con cualquier otro muchacho... así que las peleas ya eran normales... Por lo general el carácter de Ryu era muy similar al suyo, pero había notado que desde su regreso de América se encontraba más serio...

Su madre había salido a encontrar a su padre a las empresas... y Sora se encontraba en el templo, así que no había nadie para detenerlos, ya que Kamui se mantenía alejado frente al peligro de morir en el intento de separarlos...

Un sutil olor a flores y dulces envolvía el ambiente mientras los ruidos se escuchaban más lejanos... 

Pequeños pétalos de sakura caían desde el cielo... ella caminaba sobre la alfombra florida que habían formado, sus pies descalzos sentían la delicada suavidad de cada pétalo... se sentía feliz... una suave brisa movía su cabello... y el sol resplandecía en el cielo... a lo lejos vio la silueta que parecía de una mujer... comenzó a acercarse mientras los pétalos del suelo cambiaban de un blanco pasando por un tenue rosa hasta un profundo carmín... la angustia comenzó a embargar su pecho y apresuró el paso... por algún motivo debía llegar hasta ahí lo antes posible... a medida que se acercaba se percató de unos bultos extendidos e el suelo, al acercarse al primero de ellos un grito ahogado se cerró en su garganta... a sus pies estaba el cuerpo de Sora totalmente ensangrentado... se agachó hacía la mujer y esta no respondió, sus ojos sin vida mostraban que el alma ya no se encontraba en él... miró a su alrededor y vio los cuerpos de su madre, su padre y Ryu, en el mismo estado... las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, pero ella no estaba llorando... como un zombi siguió caminado hacía la silueta que se veía al final... su mente sólo repetía una y otra vez... –no puede ser. No puede ser... – a poco andar encontró otros cuerpos... esta vez eran los de Kamui y Saori , la misma marca, su pecho atravesado... escuchó unos gritos y comenzó a correr... al llegar vio como la silueta golpeaba a alguien... al ver al herido se percató que era Subaru Sumeragi... corrió desesperada al ver como la mujer se colocaba frente al omniouyi y sin que pudiera hacer nada su corazón era atravesado... las lágrimas le impedían ver claramente... se acercó al cadáver del médium y comenzó a llorar amargamente abrazándole... entonces frente a ella apareció la silueta que le había asesinado...

- _¿Por qué?... – susurró Himiko perdida... -¿Por qué?..._

- _Tu deberías saberlo... –dijo con una voz que le helo la sangre a la joven... – finalmente tu me conoces mejor que nadie..._

_Himiko aterrada al reconocer la voz saco un puñal de sus ropas y lo clavó directamente en el pecho de la silueta, mientras levantaba el rostro y se enfrentaba al asesino que no se inmutaba por el mortal ataque..._

- _Como si pudieras acabar conmigo... – dijo con una gélida sonrisa en los labios mientras sacaba el puñal de su pecho y la herida se cerraba instantáneamente... – jamás lo lograrás... jamás..._

_Himiko aterrada retrocedió unos pasos... el rostro del asesino era su rostro... entonces lo comprendió... ella los había matado a todos... ella era el Sakurazukamori... _

- _No... – susurró para sí... –nunca... yo no los lastimaré...¡NOOOOO!!... –_

- Himi-cha despierta... – escuchó la angustiada voz de Ryu... – es sólo una pesadilla... despierta... 

Himiko se encontraba aferrada a su hermano con el rostro envuelto en lágrimas... había sido una pesadilla... o acaso era una premonición... un peso en su corazón le decía que esto no era un simple sueño... a su lado Saori y Kamui le miraban preocupados... 

- Estoy bien... –susurró débilmente... – sólo ha sido una pesadilla, sólo ha sido una pesadilla... – repetía mientras el cálido abrazo de su hermano le hacía sentir protegida...

- Nos has asustado Himi-chan... – dijo Ryu mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de Himiko... – no te podíamos despertar... aunque eso no es nada raro... 

- Fue una de esas pesadillas en que te cuesta salir... –dijo dándole una sonrisa a su hermano para tranquilizarlo... – no te preocupes...

- Las tienes muy seguido... ¿cierto?... – dijo Kamui... – 

- ¿Por qué lo dices?... –preguntó Himiko levantando una ceja... 

- Te he escuchado en la noche... parece que las tienes muy seguido... – dijo sin pensar...

- ¿Me has escuchado?... –exclamó mientras su rostro se ponía de todos colores... y Kamui caía en lo que decía...

- No... espera... no es que seas ruidosa... quiero decir... yo tampoco duermo...

-  Entonces me escuchas... –dijo Himiko divertida al ver como Kamui intentaba disculparse...

- No aclares Kamui, que oscureces... – dijo Saori mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro del joven... –Himiko sólo te esta poniendo en aprietos...

Kamui sonrojado finalmente se largó a reír con el resto del grupo incluido Ryu... Desde su llegada a Tokio y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kamui se sentía como si esta fuera su casa, su familia... Sora y Umi eran muy amables, igual que Kagura-san, incluso había acompañado a Ryu en sus prácticas de nunjitsu, sorprendiéndole que este no dijera nada al respecto... era tratado como uno más de la familia... por eso le preocupaba más lo que estaba pasando... Subaru le había dicho que algo estaban ocultando, pero Kamui ya sabía eso... una golpe de culpabilidad le embargo el alma, él sabía cosas que Subaru le había pedido averiguar dentro de la mansión Tsugami, pero le había prometido a Saori que no diría nada... si hablaba o callaba traicionaba a alguien... dirigió una mirada de preocupación a Himiko... las dos jóvenes habían peleado tres veces esa semana y en las tres ocasiones habían eludido a Kamui... Himiko aún no sabía que él ya estaba enterado y se esforzaba para que nadie notara su cansancio... Kamui sentía que en particular ella se veía más débil y agotada que Saori... sin embargo esta le había informado que ninguna de las batallas había sido particularmente difícil... se preguntó cuanto tiempo más debería guardar silencio y que sucedería finalmente...

- Creo que me iré a acostar... –dijo Himiko mientras se ponía de pie... – estoy cansada y quiero aprovechar que mañana no vamos a clases... 

- Últimamente estás durmiendo mucho Himi-chan – dijo Ryu cerrando los ojos... –acaso has usado magia para algo... –

- ¿Magia?... ¿yo?... –dijo evadiendo la mirada de Ryu... – como crees, incluso hace días que no práctico con Sora-san... 

- Ya veo... –dijo Ryu no muy convencido... –te acompaño a tu cuarto... quiero hablar contigo...

- ¿Conmigo?... pero si no he hecho nada... – dijo Himiko mientras ponía cara de perro a medio morir...

- Conciencia culpable... –susurró Ryu mientras los dos subían a la habitación... –y tu Kamui ni te le acerques a Saori mientras no estoy...

- No te preocupes... –le respondió Kamui mientras Saori se colocaba de todos colores...

Mientras Ryu acompañaba a Himiko a dormir... Saori y Kamui se quedaron en la sala...

- Himiko no se ve bien... –dijo Kamui... – se ve muy cansada...

- Ya lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto... –respondió Saori con tono preocupado...

- Déjame que les ayude Saori... si dejas de evadirme mi poder podría hacerles las cosas más fáciles... 

- No puedo Kamui... –respondió mientras se acercaba a la ventana y miraba la luna... – no insistas... ya te dije que deberías irte y hacer tu vida como cualquier chico normal... pero insistes en tratar de intervenir...

- No me iré Saori... – dijo mientras se colocaba detrás de la chica y posaba una de sus manos en su hombro... – no las dejaré solas para que mueran... aunque como dijo Himiko el destino no está trazado, pero las probabilidades de que salgan heridas o mueran a manos del demonio del Sakura son muy altas... hace un años perdí a muchos seres que amaba... no volverá a sucederme... ni a mi ni a ustedes...

- Kamui... –susurró la joven... – ni Himiko ni yo nos perdonaríamos que algo malo les pasará a ti o al seños Sumeragi... debes comprenderlo... lo hacemos porque... –entonces Saori ya no dijo más... 

- ¿Por qué Saori?... ¿explícame por qué?... – entonces frente al asombro de Kamui la joven se lanzó a sus brazos completamente desconsolada... todas las emociones de la muchacha parecían haberse desbordado y emergían en un torrente de lágrimas...

- No lo entenderías Kamui... no lo entenderías... – susurró entre sollozos...

- Intenta explicarme Saori... explícame porque están Himiko y tú en esto... – dijo mientras le abrazaba...

- ¿Sabes lo que es ver morir a las personas y pese a saber que puedes salvarlas no lo puedes hacer?... se que tú luchaste contra los dragones de Tierra, pero no estaba en tu poder salvar a los que murieron... sin embargo nosotras si podíamos... entiendes... nosotras si podíamos evitar todas esas muertes...

- Yo también tenía el poder para salvarles y no lo logre Saori... – le respondió Kamui...

- Te equivocas... esa batalla ya tenía su destino sellado... ustedes sólo la llevaron a cabo... lo único que podía variara era le final... esa era tu misión... pero las muertes tú no podías evitarlas... nosotras sí... nosotras si... – dijo mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas... – no entiendes Kamui... pudimos evitar la muerte de tus seres amados... nosotras vimos las muertes de todas y sabíamos perfectamente que podíamos salvarles, pero se nos prohibió... – dijo apretando los puños... –se nos prohibió y no tuvimos las fuerzas para romper ese mandato...  vimos la muerte de esa niña de cabellos dorados, vimos tu dolor, el enfrentamiento entre los dragones... finalmente todos murieron y muy pocos se salvaron... no podíamos vivir con eso Kamui, no podíamos... –dijo mientras abrazaba a Kamui y sollozaba amargamente... – perdóname Kamui... perdóname por no poder ayudar a los que amabas aún teniendo el poder... perdóname... –susurró – sé que me odiarás por esto... pero necesitaba que lo supieras... – dijo levantando su cara hacía él... cual sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con Kamui con una sonrisa en los labios y sus brillantes ojos violetas mirándola...

- Mientras peleaba con los Dragones de tierra, siempre sentí que estábamos solos... –dijo Kamui sorpresivamente... - finalmente la humanidad no sabía nada y nuestra pelea era anónima, cuando murió Kotori sentí que no volvería a sentirme feliz nunca y sólo la ayuda de Subaru me sacó de eso... pero siempre seguía sintiendo que el sufrimiento sólo era para unos pocos y eso me llenaba de ira... -dijo mientras un pequeño silencio embargaba la habitación... - pero estaba equivocado... – continúo - había otras personas que sufrían conmigo y con los dragones tanto o más que nosotros mismos, ya que por lo menos podíamos actuar... no es tu culpa Saori – dijo mirando a sus profundos ojos color chocolate... - no es tuya ni de Himiko... ustedes sufrieron por algo que no les correspondía... de haber interferido el equilibrio podía haberse roto de manera insospechada... no debes sentirte culpable... nunca debes hacerlo... una vez un amigo me dijo: "ya es suficiente cargar con la culpa propia como para además cargar con la del resto"*... no es su culpa la muerte de Kotori o algunos de los que perecieron en esa batalla... era nuestro destino enfrentarnos y lo hicimos lo mejor posible... 

- Pero teníamos el poder... – susurró Saori... – pudimos evitarlo y no lo hicimos...

- No... no podían evitarlo... ustedes sólo podían observar... y quizás su único error fue hacer eso... – dijo mientras la abrazaba... – ahora no volverás a sentirte culpable nunca más Saori... además las lágrimas no te quedan para nada... – dijo mientras las secaba con un pañuelo y la joven se sonrojaba violentamente... cuando se dio cuanta que aún estaba abrazados se separó... 

- Yo... yo... yo... los siento Kamui-san... no debí... –dijo Saori tartamudeando... –no debí... gomen...

- No te preocupes... – dijo Kamui sonriendo... finalmente hasta él estaba sorprendido... que tenía esta muchacha que le hacía sentirse de esa manera... no podía explicárselo, pero un profundo deseo de protegerla se albergaba en su corazón... – aún no me respondes Saori... ¿por qué se involucraron voluntariamente en esta pelea?...  – entonces la joven cerró los ojos y después miró a Kamui...

- Ustedes, la humanidad completa merece vivir en un mundo en paz... – dijo seriamente... – los sobrevivientes de esa pelea... Yuzuriha Nekoi, Subaru Sumeragi, Arashi Kishuu, Seishiro Aoki, Shiyuu Kasunagi, la hermana de Hinoto-sama y tú merecen un mundo en paz... y Himiko y yo somos las más fuertes para conseguirlo... si hubiéramos sabido de alguien más apropiado no habríamos dudado en reclutarlo... pero no fue así... por eso lo aceptamos...

- ¿Cómo lo saben?... ¿cómo saben que no hay nadie más apropiado?...

- Las gemas... –dijo haciendo aparecer el guante en su mano... – ellas nos lo dijeron la noche en que aceptamos la misión... 

- ¿Ellas les dijeron?... ¿Acaso está vivas?... – preguntó Kamui sorprendido

- Así es... tienen un espíritu propio... muy similar a la Piedra Protectora del Alma... ese es el motivo por el cual estamos en esto... 

- Ya veo... – dijo Kamui mientras meditaba sobre la respuesta dada... – de todas maneras no dejaré Tokio ahora... aunque intenten eludirme no lo lograran siempre...

- Ufffff... – suspiró Saori... – parece que no entiendes nada de nada… pero y ya te dije lo que opinaba... dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta... creo que también voy a dormir... – antes de llegar a la puerta se dio media vuelta – Kamui muchas gracias por todo... en serio muchas gracias... – dijo mientras salía de la habitación...

Cuando salió Kamui se quedó sólo en la sala mirando la luna imponente en el cielo... ahora más que nunca no se iría de Tokio...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Himiko entró a su habitación y se sentó sobre su cama... tras ella Ryu entró y cerró la puerta...

- Ahora vamos a hablar Himiko Tsugami... – dijo con tono serio... -¿en qué están metidas tú y Saori?

- ¿A qué te refieres?... –dijo con tono inocente...

- A mi no me engañas Himiko, te conozco perfectamente y sé que están metidas hasta el cuello en algo... y me vas a decir que es...

- Estás alucinando ani... – respondió Himiko despreocupadamente... –creo que deberías ir a dormir... Ryu se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros confrontando sus celestes ojos con los azules de ella... 

- Dime Himiko... ¿me crees tan bakka cómo para no darme cuenta del miedo que tienes dentro del corazón?... recuerda con quien hablas imōto con sólo tocarte puedo sentir los sentimientos que te embragan y si fuera cierto esos serían muy distintos a los que siento ahora... miedo, culpa y odio... ¿qué significa esto Himiko?... dime – dijo al momento que todo se nublaba y caía de rodillas en el suelo arrastrando a la muchacha...

- ¡Suéltame Ryu!... –dijo ella forcejeando al ver que Ryu caía... - ¡por favor... suéltame, no me toques!... – dijo soltándose bruscamente... – no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso... – exclamó alejándose de él hacía una esquina de la habitación - sabes que no puedes ocupar tu habilidad de empatía de esa manera... sabes el daño que te puede causar... el daño que te puedo causar - 

- ¿De que tienes miedo Himiko?... – dijo Ryu levantándose... – ¿desde cuando tus sentimientos pueden lastimar a los demás?... – dijo al ver que ella no contestaba y palidecía drásticamente a Himiko... – cuando eras pequeña siempre tuve la impresión que me bloqueabas, sabes que siempre he tenido el poder de sentir lo que los demás sienten... incluso sin tocarlos, pero tu desde muy pequeña me has bloqueado... 

- No debes volver a intentar sentir lo que yo siento ani – dijo la muchacha sin escuchar a su hermano, mientras este se acercaba lentamente a ella... – tu poder ha crecido mucho y ahora no puedo bloquearlo completamente si lo haces de esta manera  tan intencional...  – por favor... no vuelvas a hacerlo...

- ¿Por qué no Himi-chan?... eres mi hermana, tus sentimientos jamás me harían daño... yo lo sé... – dijo intentando tocarle la mano...

- Te equivocas... – dijo alejándose bruscamente cuando Ryu intentó tocarla... – sólo hazme caso... no lo intentes... tú no me conoces ani... – dijo mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla... – no me conoces... 

- Te equivocas Himiko... – respondió mientras pese al intento de Himiko de alejarse él limpiaba la lágrima con su mano... – yo te conozco mejor de lo que crees y puedo imaginarme en que andas... – dijo mientras Himiko le miraba con temor... – y pese a ello quiero que sepas que te apoyaré en lo que sea... porque además de esos sentimientos que te ahogan también puedo sentir amor, compasión, esperanza y amabilidad... siempre te has caracterizado por eso... hermana... nunca lo olvides... – le susurró mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y la sentaba en la cama... – es mejor que trates de dormir, estás muy cansada...  – mientras Himiko se tendía en la cama Ryu se alejaba hasta la puerta... - ¡Ah!,... me gustaría que me presentaras a esa persona que te hace sentir de manera tan especial... – dijo antes de salir,  frente a lo cual la joven se sonrojo violentamente... – como lo esperaba... no sabes ocultarme nada... – susurró cerrando la puerta, mientras Himiko se tendía sobre la cama vestida pensando en lo que su hermano le había dicho y su significado... 

La luna comienza a teñirse de rojo...


	15. Capítulo N° 14: Vuelta a la Oscuridad

**Título: Cambiando el Destino**.

Como siempre digo... la historia de X no me pertenece y sus autoras son el súper extraordinario grupo Clamp (Vivan!!!!)... así que eviten demandas y demases... (aunque quien se molestaría en algo semejante???? ) Esta de más decir que esta historia es sin fines de lucro... pura y sana diversión... Himiko, Sora, Umi, Kagura, Ryu y los ninjas si son míos... :-P...

**Capítulo N° 14: Vuelta a la oscuridad.**

La luna estaba en la cima del cielo nocturno... hermosa, su usual y blanquecino resplandor estaba teñido de un sutil color carmín... según los meteorólogos era producto de un fenómeno natural... estaban equivocados...  En el parque Ueno los  pétalos de sakura caían como lágrimas... el ambiente estaba cargado con una extraña aura, pesada y maligna... en lo profundo una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y rosa vestida de kimono estaba junto a un enorme sakura... una hermosa sonrisa adornaba sus oscuros labios, se veía feliz...

- Pronto mi querido sakura... – dijo mientras acariciaba el árbol -  salí desde ti para encontrar un asesino que nos diera lo que necesitábamos, jamás me imagine que la encontraríamos sobre este mundo, ahora es sólo cuestión de tiempo... volverá a nosotros sea como sea... lo que haya vivido lo olvidará y sólo será nuestra... una vez permitimos que escapara... no volverá a ocurrir un milagro... – un destello salió de los pétalos del árbol... – si... lo sé... está más protegida de lo que esperaba y es más fuerte de lo que pude imaginarme... fue una buena elección... los sellos rotos son una buena carnada... hoy jugaremos un rato... ¿dónde?... bueno el Campus Clamp me parece un buen lugar... si, sí... no te preocupes... volverá... es su destino... no hay otra opción...  no la hay...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eran casi las tres de la mañana... las suaves sábanas de algodón le proporcionaba una exquisita suavidad, su cabello estaba desparramado sobre ellas y sus párpados delataban que estaba profundamente dormida... entonces pequeñas gotas comenzaron a sentirse en el exterior... nubes comenzaban a cubrir el cielo y derramaban su contenido sobre la ciudad... Himiko comenzó a removerse en su cama, en su sueño se sentía intranquila... algo comenzaba a salir al exterior... en su cuarto Saori estaba en las mismas condiciones... finalmente ambas despertaron... una puerta se estaba quebrando... ambas muchachas se vistieron rápida y silenciosamente y se juntaron en el pasillos que daba a sus habitaciones... 

- Una puerta sé esta abriendo cerca de aquí... – susurró suavemente Saori para no despertar a nadie...

- Si... muy cerca, demasiado para mi gusto... – respondió Himiko... – además puedo sentir otra energía presente...

- Yumi... –susurró Saori...

- Si... es ella, esta vez la batalla será más difícil... debemos irnos ahora... – dijo antes de bajar delicadamente por las escaleras...

Ambas jóvenes se dirigieron a la biblioteca... 

- Es una suerte que existan pasajes de los cuales nadie sepa... – dijo Himiko con una sonrisa...

- Es una suerte que la abuela fuera una paranoica... y que nos dejara el mapa antes de morir... – respondió Saori...

- Le parecía gracioso que nos escapáramos de los ninjas sin que nadie se diera cuenta... creo que papá nunca le gustó mucho... – 

- Es verdad... le encantaba hacérsela a cuadritos, pero cuando murió él fue uno de los que más se deprimió... – comentó Saori mientras del estante sacaba "Historia Personal del Miedo " de Thomas Harrys y la estantería se movía como una puerta  – era su libro favorito... 

- Buen título... ahora vamos... – sugirió Saori... – esta vez es serio...

El túnel terminaba en las afueras de la mansión... Himiko y Saori sacaron sus respectivos pendientes y lo pusieron en su mano, los dos en forma de estrella entrelazada con una luna, mientras que Himiko era cubierta por lazos negros desde la tierra, Saori era cubierta por lazos púrpura desde el cielo... pasaron sus manos sobre sus ojos y los visores los cubrieron mientras las gemas aparecían en sus pechos y guantes, terminando con la coronación de la tiara... ahora eran Tsuki y Star...

- El Campus Clamp... –susurró Saori mientras saltaba en los alumbrados... –es de ahí de donde viene esta energía...  - 

- Es una trampa... –comentó Himiko que le seguía hábilmente el paso, pese a la fuerte lluvia que comenzaba a caer sobre Tokio... – nunca se han abierto dos puertas en el mismo lugar... no es normal...

- Tienes razón,... esa maldita mujer debe haber movido esa puerta de otro lugar... 

- Hay demasiada energía acumulada... no sólo nosotras nos daremos cuenta... debemos llegar antes que otros lo hagan... 

- No te preocupes... – dijo Saori con una sonrisa... –levanté una barrera alrededor de las de mamá y Sora... no sentirán nada de nada... 

Mientras sobre el Campus Clamp una gran cantidad de energía concentrada estaba frente a lo que lo parecía una puerta... las gotas de lluvia parecían resplandecer al llegar al suelo debido a la energía que emanaba en todo el lugar... la puerta lentamente comenzaba a abrirse...

- Ahí está... –exclamó Saori acercándose lentamente a la puerta... – aún no está abierta, debemos sellarla antes de que esa cosa salga de ahí... – dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella con unas ofudas en sus manos...

- Espera... –le susurró Himiko tomándole del brazo, un intenso escalofrío recorrió su espalda junto con un agudo dolor en sus muñecas... – escucha... hay demasiado silencio para tanta energía... no sólo proviene de la puerta... aquí hay alguien más... – dijo mientras soltaba a Saori y sacaba su espada... 

- Jajajajaja... eres tan hábil como esperaba Sakura-chan... – se escuchó una melodiosa y fría voz que invadió el lugar... – veo que has sentido mi llamado querida... – dijo sarcásticamente...

- ¿Qué haces aquí Yumi?... estás fuera de tu territorio... –le respondió Tsuki sin dejarse intimidar por su presencia... – no sabía que hacías de portera de los demonios de los sellos... – dijo en el mismo tono del demonio, mientras un brillo de disgusto apareció en los ojos de la mujer...

- Muy graciosa... muy graciosa...  al parecer has aprendido muchas cosas Sakurita, pero te faltaron clases de modales... ya aprenderás... – dijo mientras apuntaba con sus dedos a ambas muchachas y estás se colocaban en posición de combate... – ahora jugaremos un poco... 

Las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre las dos jóvenes fueron rápidamente sustituidas por pétalos de Sakuras de color blanco... mientras los árboles de alrededor eran sustituidos por cientos de árboles de cerezos y las puertas comenzaban a abrirse...

- ¡Alerta Star... nos va a tacar!... –le susurró Tsuki a cu compañera... – tu encárgate de la puerta y yo me encargo de ella...

- ¿Qué?... estás segura... aún estás débil...  – le respondió Star insegura y preocupada... –además tu y ella... aún  no me dices de dónde se conocen...

- Ahora no... – le respondió Tsuki evadiendo la mirada de su camarada... –confía en mi... por favor... 

- Siempre lo hago... –dijo dando un suspiro... – oki doki... lo haremos como tú dices, pero esta vez exigiré explicaciones una vez que esto acabe... 

Ambas jóvenes se separaron de un salto, mientras Star se colocaba frente a la puerta con sus ofudas en la mano y comenzaba a orar un hechizo para sellarla, Tsuki se colocaba frente a Yumi...

- Ha sido muy inteligente de tu parte separarse para protegerla... pequeña Sakura... – dijo la mujer mirándola fijamente... –de otra manera habría muerto... y ni ella ni las puertas me interesan... tu sabes cual es mi interés... ¿cierto?

- No te equivoques Yumi... –respondió Tsuki despectivamente... – no lo he hecho para protegerle, simplemente debemos cumplir con nuestras obligaciones, pese a los parásitos que se aparezcan... como tú por ejemplo... – terminó con una sonrisa al ver como la mujer frente a ella se molestaba...

- Eres una mocosa irrespetuosa... –comentó Yumi recobrando la compostura... –es hora de que empecemos con las lecciones de buenos modales... 

Los pétalos que se encontraban cayendo desde el cielo comenzaron a arremolinarse alrededor de Yumi tomando un fuerte color rosa, entonces en un pestañeo algunos de ellos se dirigieron como filosas dagas hacía Tsuki... esta se dio cuenta rápidamente... el suelo se disolvió en una sombra oscura... era parte de la ilusión del sakura... solo algunas piedras flotantes le permitían lograr algún apoyo para evadir los rápidos ataques... 

- Creo que es hora que responda... – susurró Tsuki mientras empuñaba hábilmente su espada con una mano y con la otra lanzaba una decena de shuriken con símbolos mágicos que desarmaron los remolinos de sakuras, sin embargo estos apenas eran disueltos eran remplazados por otros más grandes... Tsuki colocó la espada paralela a su rostro y una barrera trasparente circular le protegió de los filosos pétalos y su ataque... 

- No me equivoco... –comentó Yumi al ver la defensa y el ataque de la muchacha... – eras muy fuerte... esto sólo me anima a continuar... conseguiré lo que quiero... 

De entre las mangas de su hermoso kimono, la mujer lanzó unas fuertes ramas que se dirigieron hacía la joven rápidamente, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla se detuvieron y la comenzaron a rodear formando una anillo a su alrededor... las ramas lisas de los sakuras que le rodeaban flotando en la oscuridad se le unieron y fueron remplazadas por ramas con grandes espinas que comenzaron a atacar de manera desordenada a Tsuki... algunas de ellas le tocaron y la sangre comenzó a manchar su ropa, sin embargo al ser oscura se notaba muy poco... 

- Eres fuerte y hábil pequeña Sakura... se nota que has tenido entrenamiento, pero no es suficiente... – dijo la mujer al ver como su ataque comenzaba a surtir efecto...

- ¡Yo no me llamo Sakura!... – dijo mientras lanzaba unos ofudas hacía las ramas y estas se consumían en una llama de fuego... mientras con su espada cortaba otras limpiamente – yo jamás me llamaré Sakura... - las llamas de los ofudas comenzaron a avanzar hacía las mangas de la mujer quien al darse cuenta las cortó evitando incendiarse con ellas... – no deberías subestimarme... yo jamás me dejaré vences por alguien como tú... ni por las ilusiones de tu sakura...

- Te equivocas... tú al igual que tu hermano y tu madre me pertenecen... la oscuridad se alberga en tu corazón y eso no lo puedes cambiar... – respondió la mujer con una sonrisa 

- Te equivocas... tú los contaminaste... ellos no eran malas personas... yo lo sé... -

- Inocente... 

Desde atrás Tsuki sintió el fuerte grito de Star... al darse vuelta vio como desde la puerta salían lo que parecían unas ramas azules y verdes que tenían atrapada a Star desde el cuello hasta la cintura aprisionándola... 

- ¡Maldición!... – exclamó saltando a socorrer  su compañera...

- Oh.. no querida... - exclamó Yumi... -  tu pelea es conmigo... – entonces levantó una barrera e impidió que la joven llegara hasta su compañera que comenzaba a ponerse azul por la falta de oxígeno... 

- ¡¡¡¡¡Starrrrrrr!!!!!---  gritó Tsuki intentando romper la barrera con su espada...   – ¡maldita sea Yumi!... ¡baja la barrera!... ¡¡¡¡¡Starrrrrr!!!!!

- No lo creo... esa niña sólo te mantiene en este mundo y es un estorbo para mí... mientras menos personas te atén a este mundo mejor... yo me encargaré de eliminarlos a cada uno de ellos junto con esos absurdos sentimientos que los humanos te han contagiado... mi pequeña Sakura... así volverás a casa...

- No... no lo harás... –susurró... –no lo permitiré... primero muerta... 

- No tienes opción...

En ese momento Tsuki se volvió hacía la barrera y colocó su mano sobre ella... mientras en el cielo se erguía una kekkai en forma de estrella... cruzó su brazo hacía la barrera mientras esta desgarraba completamente su traje... cientos de ramas de sakura comenzaron a rodearla, pero lentamente avanzó acercándose a Star que estaba casi inconsciente... cuando estuvo a punto de pasarla una de las ramas le atravesó su pierna derecha haciéndola caer... entonces tomó su espada y la lanzó directamente a la puerta entreabierta... un ensordecedor aullido llenó el ambiente, mientras los lazos soltaban a Star que caía pesadamente al suelo... 

- ¡¡¡¡Star!!!!... - gritó Tsuki... – ¡¡¡¡sella la puerta ahora!!!!... –

La guerrera de cabellos castaño en su semiinconsciencia tomó el último de sus ofudas y lo dirigió al centro de la puerta colocándolo en ella, de esa manera termino el hechizo...  un brillo salió de sus bordes restaurando las fisuras y haciéndola desaparecer... después de eso la muchacha cayó desmayada... mientras Tsuki seguía atrapada por las ramas de los sakuras que la aprisionaban sacándole el aire de los pulmones... 

- Deja de oponerte... – le sugirió Yumi- no tienes escapatoria... tú me servirás los quieras o no... tú serás la próxima sakurazukamori...

Una serie de palomas blancas atravesaron el espacio y cortaron las ramas liberando a Tsuki y rompiendo la barrera que la separaba de Star... es lugar volvió a cambiar y se encontraba nuevamente en el Campus Clamp...

- Jamás habrá otro sakurazukamori... – susurró una suave voz masculina... – mientras una silueta con gabardina blanca se acercaba...

- Subaru Sumeragi... – dijo Yumi con una gélida voz... – fuiste un dolor de cabeza para el anterior sakurazukamori... ahora entiendo porque... – comentó mientras se colocaba frente al omniouyi y comenzaba un nuevo ataque... Tsuki aprovecho para ir donde Star que se encontraba con serias heridas... varias costillas parecían haberse facturado y por su boca salía abundante sangre...

- ¡Vamos Star... despierta!.. – dijo Tsuki mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la gema de su pecho y esta resplandecía... lentamente la muchacha comenzó a abrir los ojos... 

- Tsuki... – susurró débilmente... –la puerta... 

- No te preocupes... esta cerrada... – dijo dándole una sonrisa para alentarla... – ahora debes ponerte de pie... Subaru-san esta luchando contra Yumi, pero creo que necesitará ayuda pronto... – y no estaba equivocada, pese a demostrar mucho más poder que en ocasiones anteriores Yumi también se había preparado para este enfrentamiento... 

- Te lo repito Subaru-kun... acepta mi proposición... déjame en paz y entrégame a esa niña y no volverás a saber de mí ni del Sakura nunca... 

- Ya te lo dije... no volverá a haber un Sakurazukamori... el último Sakurazuka murió... nunca más habrá otro igual... – exclamó mientras levantaba una barrera de cinco puntas que lo protegió de los ataques... – 

- Jajajajaja... ¿qué último Sakurazuka murió?... jajajaja... que equivocado estás pequeño... – dijo la mujer deteniendo su ataque y mirando sarcásticamente a Tsuki que había captado aterrada hacia donde iba la conversación... entonces la guerrera sacó unas shuriken dorados de entre sus ropas y los unió a unos ofudas los cuales instantáneamente se tornaron verdes... – verás querido Subaru... Seishi-kun no fue el último Sa... – las estrellas de Tsuki cruzaron el ambiente y golpearon directamente la espalda de la mujer, quien con la cara desfigurada por la ira se dio media vuelta enfrentando a la joven... - ¡pequeña perra insolente! – exclamó  mientras los sakuras que los rodeaban se comenzaban a moverse de manera amenazadora... - ¡ya ha sido suficiente de tus estupideces!... – en ese instante bajo los pies de las guerreras surgieron unas ramas, Tsuki reaccionando lanzo a Star varios metros hacía un lado, pero ella quedó enlazada por las ramas... Subaru reaccionando intentó ayudar a la joven, pero las ramas le impidieron el paso y sólo logro llegar hasta Star... quien pese a las heridas comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia... 

- Tsuki... - susurró, al ver a Subaru sosteniéndola busco a su compañera... su pecho se heló al verla atada como en una cruz formada por las ramas de los sakuras luchando desesperadamente por liberarse... -¡Tsuki!... –gritó mientras se paraba lentamente y un chorro de sangre salía de su boca...

- Espera... – le afirmó Subaru... –estás demasiado lastimada... no lograras ayudarle es este estado...

- No dejaré que le haga daño... – dijo intentando liberarse de las manos de Sumeragi... mientras Yumi se encontraba frente a la joven...

- ¿Por qué Yumi la quiere a ella?... dime... ¿quién es ella?... – le exigió saber Subaru...

- No sé... – respondió la joven susurrando... – no sé... esto no debería estar pasando...

- Maldita sea ¿quién es ella?... – dijo remeciéndola por los hombros...

- ¡¡¡NO SE!!! – gritó finalmente... –sólo sé que es mi hermana... nada más... – siguió bajando el tono de la voz... –no sé nada más...

Yumi se encontraba frente a Tsuki quien intentaba soltarse de las amarras ferozmente, pero entre más esfuerzos mágicos o físicos hacía, más fuertes eran las amarras...

- Te advertí que volverías a casa por las buenas o por las malas... Sakura- chan... – dijo mientras le acariciaba suavemente el rostro... entonces con la otra mano  le atravesó limpiamente el hombro pasando hasta su espalda... entonces tras la muchacha apareció el árbol de túmulo de sakura y la mujer ahondando la herida cruzó también el tronco del árbol extrayendo de él una daga, luego retiro su brazo dejando un charco de sangre a sus pies... – de no haber causado tantos problemas no te dolería tanto pequeña... pero todo acabará pronto... – dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de la joven y le besaba suavemente los labios... - le reconoces Sakura –chan, dijo retirándose lentamente y mostrándole la daga... –claro que si le reconoces... lo veo en tus azules ojos... entonces ya sabes lo que viene... 

Las ramas que sostenían las manos de la joven se extendieron hacia adelante dejando expuestas las muñecas de la muchacha... entonces el demonio hizo un profundo corte en ambas... la sangre comenzó a salir de manera violenta... las arterias habían sido cortadas y la sangre roja y rutilante se confundían con los pétalos en el suelo... 

- ¡¡¡¡¡Tsuki!!!!! – se escuchó un grito al momento que una lanza atravesaba al demonio del sakura y las ramas soltaban a la joven... - ¡Maldita bastarda!... muérete... – exclamó Star lanzando un poderoso hechizo de rayos que parecieron "freír" al demonio, mientras Subaru lanzaba cientos de ofudas que atravesaron los sakuras que los rodeaban acabando con la ilusión...  – ¡Tsuki!... ¡Tsuki!... –exclamó Star al llegar con su compañera que se encontraba en un charco de sangre... tomó sus muñecas y comenzó a hacer presión para intentar detener la hemorragia, pero no estaba resultando... su hombro también estaba destrozado– ¡rayos... Tsuki... reacciona... no te puedes morir!... – dijo apretando más fuertemente...

- Ane... – susurró Tsuki... – 

- Debemos llevarla a un hospital... esta sangrando mucho... – sugirió Subaru mientras la tomaba en brazos sin problemas...

- Nadie se la llevará de aquí – se escuchó la voz de Yumi... - porque ella me pertenece... 

Las ramas emergieron del suelo y envolvieron a Subaru y Star dejándolos inmovilizados mientras Tsuki caía al suelo... la piedra protectora del alma  había cubierto con su energía a Subaru y Tsuki e impedía que las ramas les apretaran hasta matarlos...

- Es que no lo entienden... – dijo mientras salía de un rollo de troncos... – ella no debe estar en su mundo... no pertenece a su clase...

- ¡No tienes derecho!... – le gritó Star... – ¡tu no tienes nada que hacer con las puertas... tú no tienes nada que ver con mi hermana!...

- ¿Hermana?... –dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba Star que estaba atrapada por las ramas al igual que Subaru haciendo imposible cualquier intento de ataque... – ella no es tu hermana... ni siquiera tiene tu sangre corriendo por sus venas... – dijo mientras señalaba el charco que se había formado en el piso... – 

- ¡Te equivocas!... –grito Star desesperada al ver como el demonio se volvía a acercar a Tsuki... - ¡ella es mi hermana... mi hermana!...

- Eres tú quien se equivoca... – dijo la mujer dándole una mirada sarcástica mientras desde el túmulo unas lianas entrelazaban los pies de Tsuki y comenzaban a arrastrarla hacia él... – ya que morirán ahora yo les diré quien es joven a la que tú llamas hermana... su sangre es la de la familia asesinos más antigua y oscura de este país... dijo mientras observaba como Subaru palidecía drásticamente... –su madre la entrego hace muchos años al Túmulo para salvar a su otro hijo... pero escapó... así que sólo recupero lo que es mío... – Subaru estaba consternado, mientras Star estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas...

- El bebé... –susurró el omniouyi... – no es posible

- Así es Subaru Sumeragi... – dijo la mujer disfrutando la cara de asombro del omniouyi - esta joven que has intentado proteger no es nada más ni nada menos que una Sakurazuka... la hermana menor de Seishirou Sakurazuka y la próxima Sakurazukamori y su nombre verdadero es Sakura Sakurazuka, el mismo nombre de su madre... jajajajajjajajajaj...

- Mientes... – dijo lentamente Star... –mientes... –su tono de voz iba en aumento mientras su aura comenzaba a encenderse... - es una estúpida mentira... – comenzó a tirar las ramas dañándose con ellas... – ¡¡¡¡MIENTES!!!!... – gritó expulsando una gran cantidad de energía que dio de lleno en el rostro de Yumi haciéndola sangrar...

- Pequeña estúpida... esa piedra protege a Subaru-kun, pero no a ti – exclamó la mujer... –pudiste haber vivido, pero ahora morirás, serás carne y sangre para el túmulo –tomó una de las ramas y se dirigió directamente al pecho de la muchacha que instintivamente cerró los ojos, pero el impacto no llegó... una cinta lanzada por Tsuki, cuyo cuerpo estaba la mitad dentro del túmulo,  sostenía la mano de la demonio... – ¡aún te resistes... entiéndelo... no tienes escapatoria!... - lanzó sus filosos pétalos a la joven y esta terminó de perder la conciencia... sólo uno de sus brazos se mantenía fuera del árbol... – Ya eres mía Sakura-chan...


	16. Capítulo N° 15: Sangre de Demonio

**Título: Cambiando el Destino**.

Como siempre digo... la historia de X no me pertenece y sus autoras son el súper extraordinario grupo Clamp (Vivan!!!!)... así que eviten demandas y demases... (aunque quien se molestaría en algo semejante???? ) Esta de más decir que esta historia es sin fines de lucro... pura y sana diversión... Himiko, Sora, Umi, Kagura, Ryu y los ninjas si son míos... :-P...

- ¡Aún te resistes... entiéndelo... no tienes escapatoria!... - lanzó sus filosos pétalos a la joven y esta terminó de perder la conciencia... sólo uno de sus brazos se mantenía fuera del árbol... – Ya eres mía Sakura-chan...

****

**Capítulo N° 15: Sangre de demonio. **

Una cadena atravesó los sakuras y se aferró a la mano de Tsuki... entonces una decena de personas vestidas de trajes oscuros aparecieron...

- No permitiremos que te la lleves... –se escuchó la suave voz de una mujer... 

- ¡¿Qué?... ¿quiénes son?!... – Exclamó Yumi al ver como la cadena impedía que la muchacha fuera totalmente absorbida por el Túmulo y comenzaba a salir de él al mismo tiempo que Subaru y Star eran liberados – maldición... – el demonio empuñó la daga en dirección a la cadena, pero antes de que se percatara fue interceptada por una katana... frente a ella se encontraba un enmascarado al cual sólo se le veían solo sus profundos ojos cafés que la miraba seriamente...

- No permitiré que te la lleves... – le susurró, entonces de entre sus ropas sacó una veintena de  kunais y los lanzó hacía la mujer que saltaba varios metros hacía atrás, mientras otra silueta soltaba a Tsuki del árbol que intentaba retenerla con sus ramas... – Llévatela de aquí... – dijo antes de lanzarse contra el demonio del túmulo enfrascándose en una encarnizada lucha...

- No me quitarán lo que me pertenece... ¡ella es una Sakurazuka!... ¡su familia me pertenece!... – dijo lanzando una serie de ataques con pétalos de sakura, sin embargo era detenido por una fuerte barrera... – Vaya, vaya... el Clan Tsugami en pleno ayudando a una Sakurazuka... – dijo al ver frente a ella y junto al hombre a dos mujeres de ojos celestes... Umi y Sora...

- Es mejor que te retires demonio...  no tienes oportunidad... – dijo Sora calmadamente... mientras Umi apretaba sus puños...

- ¿Eso crees?...- dijo seriamente con un brillo en sus ojos al momento que los pétalos de sakura del suelo cambiaban de color a un rojo sangre oscuro y se elevaban  formaban una muralla alrededor de todos... el espacio cambió drásticamente, una nueva ilusión... – ahora acabaré con todos de un solo golpe...  – 

Los ninjas se lanzaron contra la mujer con sus armas... kunais, shuriken, kodachis, katanas... las armas se enfilaron contra las paredes para poder destruir la ilusión, al mismo tiempo Sora lanzaba unas piedras blancas que provocaban agujeros en la barrera y Subaru convocaba un hechizo, sin embargo estos se cerraban inmediatamente... 

- No se esfuercen... todo esta perdido... la sangre de Sakura-chan ha fortalecido  mis poderes como hace siglos no los tenía... ustedes no podrán hacer nada – dijo mientras levantaba un a nueva barrera... todos se colocaron en un círculo con Tsuki en el centro... los shikigamis de Subaru detenían  a los pétalos de sakura que intentaban atacarlos, mientras la muchacha se encontraba inconsciente y desangrándose, Star se acercó a ella y colocó su mano sobre la gema, sin embargo esta no reaccionó...

- Tsuki... vamos, reacciona... despierta... – dijo mientras intentaba hacer que ella reaccionara... – debes despertar... no puedes quedarte en esa oscuridad, no permitas que ella gane...

- Esta demasiado lastimada imōto... no puede escucharte... –le dijo el muchacho que la afirmaba, entonces la muchacha levantando la vista y se encontró con unos ojos tan celestes como los de su madre... - 

- ¿Ryu?... – dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas... –ani... ¿eres tú?... – 

- No te preocupes... – le dijo tratando de calmarla... – ahora debemos salir de aquí... –

- Si... –respondió decididamente... - salgamos de aquí... 

Mientras Sora y un lastimado Subaru intentaban romper la barrera que se encontraba fortalecida por la sangre derramada por Tsuki, Kagura encabezaba el ataque de los ninjas, que pese a los poderes del demonio se defendían y atacaban de manera formidable protegidos por el poder de Umi... demostraba porque eran los mejores del país...

Los pétalos del Túmulo se tornaron de un color negro profundo y sus ramas se dirigieron hacía Ryu, Tsuki y Star, sin embargo esta última pese a estar lastimada se levantó y se interpuso frente al ataque que fue detenido por una fuerte ráfaga de llamas que salía desde su pecho... entonces Tsuki comenzó a gritar...

- ¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!... – la gema de su pecho comenzó a oscilar entre el negro y el azul original, mientras los pétalos de Sakura del túmulo continuaban cambiando de color... – 

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Star alarmada por los gritos a Ryu que intentaba calmar a Tsuki... - ¿qué le pasa?...

- ¡No lo entiendes!... – les gritó Yumi que aún continuaba con los ninjas... – ¡ella ya ha entrado en el Túmulo, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a mí completamente!... – dijo con una sonrisa en labios -  aunque debo admitir que pone más resistencia de la esperada... por eso acabaré con todos los que le atan a este mundo... y empezare contigo niña... – 

Una fuerte aura maligna los invadió a todos haciéndoles caer... sus fuerzas le abandonaron y un fuerte dolor en el pecho les encegueció los sentidos, un frió les comenzó a calar los huesos y se empezaron a asumir en el sueño... el poder del Túmulo era demasiado...  Yumi avanzó hacía Star dejando al resto de los guerreros atrás, aunque Sora, Umi y Subaru aún podían moverse no lograban concentrarse lo suficiente para atacar... el demonio se colocó frente a la joven y la agarró del cuello... – tu eres uno de los lazos más fuertes que la unen a este mundo... tú y Subaru Sumeragi... por eso morirán los dos... – al momento comenzó a apretar su mano y el oxigeno dejo de entrar en los pulmones de la muchacha... –ahora que ya estuvo dentro del túmulo jamás volverá a ser la misma... asume tu muerte, déjate llevar... – los párpados de Star comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, se sentía tan cálido, tan confortable, tan tranquilo... – _¡¡¡Saori, Hermana... despierta!!!_... –la voz de Tsuki caló sus sentidos haciéndola reaccionar, entonces el brazo de la mujer fue desprendido completamente de su cuerpo y la atmósfera maligna desapareció siendo sustituida por una maravillosa kekkai dorada,  un joven de ojos  violetas afirmaba a Star para que no cayera al piso, la mujer intentó hacer crecer su brazo nuevamente, pero asombrada no lo logro...

- Ni lo intentes... - le dijo Kamui... – esta espada es la Shinken... sus heridas no se curaran a menos que yo lo desee... – entonces Kamui dejó a Star en el suelo y se colocó frente a la mujer que por primera vez mostraba algo parecido al miedo en sus ojos... – ahora acabaré contigo... – Kamui empuño la espada y dirigió certeros golpes a la mujer, sin embargo al herirla se percató que Tsuki aunque estaba desmayada y fuera de su alcance, también había recibido el ataque ya que su costado comenzaba a sangrar al igual que Yumi...

- Si me lastimas, la lastimas a ella... – le comentó al ver que el joven se detenía y miraba con preocupación  a Tsuki... – cada vez estamos más unidas...

Kamui consternado comenzó a defenderse en vez de atacar, su mente se llenó de confusión, si atacaba a Yumi hería a Tsuki... pero si no lo hacía la mujer los mataría a todos, entonces una de las ramas se movió y le ató uno de su pies haciéndole caer y soltar la espada... intentó lanzar una ataque de energía, pero Yumi lo esquivó... los shikigamis de Subaru le cubrieron de ese ataque, mientras él mismo estaba cubierto por el poder de la piedra protectora del alma que impedía que los de su alrededor fueran lastimados por los pétalos. La mujer se recuperó rápidamente y su mano realizó el ataque de los Sakurazuka sobre Kamui, esta vez el joven no tenía escapatoria y cerró los ojos para recibirlo... una cálidas gotas cayeron frete a su rostro... frente a él Tsuki y Yumi se atravesaban el pecho mutuamente, Yumi con su mano y Tsuki con la espada de Kamui... el traje de la joven desapareció dejando a una muchacha con ropas comunes... mientras la Himiko caía, la ilusión desaparecía juntó con el sakura... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Atada de pies y manos comenzaba a hundirse en un mar de oscuros pétalos de sakura... se sentía completamente helada... sin energías para salir de ahí.  Su cuerpo y corazón estaban detenidos... su alma estaba muriendo...

La ambulancia del hospital del Campus Clamp se encontraba ahí cuando la kekkai de Kamui se disolvió, mientras Umi, Sora, Kagura y Ryu volvían de la ilusión que los había atrapado vieron con horror como Himiko completamente envuelta en sangre era trasladada en una ambulancia rodeada de médico y enfermeras... a su lado estaba Kamui que sostenía a Saori que lloraba desconsoladamente y Subaru que miraba a la muchacha de una manera indescriptible... la llegada al hospital fue caótica para el grupo... Himiko fue trasladada inmediatamente al pabellón de cirugía lo mientras los demás eran atendidos en la sala de urgencia que parecía estar esperando esa oleada de personas heridas...

Saori se encontraba en una sala de atención acompañada por Sora, los demás, después de haberse curado las heridas, se encontraban en la sala de espera... 

- ¿Dónde esta Himiko?... –preguntó Saori desesperada a una de las enfermeras... -¿cómo está?... ¿qué le ha pasado?... – dijo bajándose de la camilla... 

- Esta en pabellón señorita... los médicos están haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles... – contestó la mujer al ver la desesperación de la muchacha

- ¡Eso no me sirve!... –gritó la joven avanzando hacía la puerta... mientras era afirmada por Sora... – ¡dígame como está!... quiero verla... - 

- Saori cálmate por favor... – le dijo Sora... – ellos hacen su mejor trabajo, debemos confiar...

- Esto es mi culpa Sora... es mi culpa... de haber sabido, de haber sabido... jamás le habría permitido luchar contra esa mujer, nunca se le hubiera acercado... - dijo lanzándose a sus brazos... -¿por qué no me digieron nada Sora?... ¿por qué?

- Lo siento Saori, nos equivocamos... lo siento mucho... – dijo la mujer con pesar... 

- Quiero ver a mamá Sora... – dijo mientras miraba los celestes ojos de su tía... - quiero verla ahora... la mujer movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y ambas salieron de la habitación...

En la sala de espera se encontraban Umi abrazada de Kagura, Kamui sentado al lado de Ryu que se encontraba cabizbajo y Subaru que miraba el Campus desde una ventana... además estaban tres hombres vestidos elegantemente... aún era de noche... 

- Saori... – susurró Umi al ver entrar a su hija y corrió a abrazarla junto con Kagura... – Saori-chan... Sora nos contó todo... – entonces la joven lanzó una mirada hacía los hombre que estaban ahí y que ella no conocía...

- Ellos son amigos Saori... –dijo Sora al ver el rostro de desconfianza de la muchacha... 

- Permítanos presentarnos Saori-san... – dijo el hombre de  cabellos rubios... mi nombre el Imonoyama Nokoru...

- Watashiwa Takamura Sohu desu... – dijo el hombre de cabellos rojizos...

- Yo soy Ijyuin Akira... – dijo el último de cabellos oscuros...

- Nosotros somos los dueños del Campus Clamp y estamos a su servicio... – dijo Nokoru haciendo una delicada reverencia... 

- Yo les avise de la batalla antes de entrar en ella... –dijo Kamui... –y les pedí que tuvieran equipo de emergencia listo en caso de necesitarlo... me alegro de haberlo hecho...

La mirada de Saori se suavizo, era verdad, si ellos no hubieran estado ahí Himiko no habría tenido oportunidad de sobrevivir... Himiko...

- ¿Cómo está Himiko?... –soltó Saori mirando fijamente a su madre quien miró al resto con dolor en su mirada... – quiero la verdad madre... 

- Aún esta en pabellón. Los médicos acaban de decir que aún esta con vida, pero que es casi un milagro, ha perdido mucha sangre y las heridas internas son cuantiosas... no saben si sobrevivirá... además... además no sabemos como le pudo afectar estar dentro del túmulo...

- Ella saldrá de esto... –dijo Saori resuelta... –yo lo sé... ahora quiero una explicación... – soltó lanzando una mirada acusatoria a su madre mientras Subaru miraba a Umi de la misma manera... –  y la quiero ahora madre...

- Saori... ahora no es el momento... – comenzó a decir Sora, pero fue detenida inmediatamente por la gélida mirada de Saori... Sora jamás había visto los castaños ojos de Saori tan fríos como en ese momento... 

- El demonio del sakura ya sabe algo de importancia que obviamente ustedes me han ocultado... y que es la causa que Himiko se este muriendo... ahora hablen...

- Ya veo... – dijo Kagura que hasta ese momento se mantenía impasible... - supongo que es momento de aclarar lagunas cosas... 

- Kagura... –susurró Umi a su esposo...

- Ellos tienen derecho a saber Saori... – dijo Kagura mirando a Umi comprensivamente -   todos deben saberlo porque todos se han involucrado y como dijo Saori ese demonio ya lo sabe... ¿dime Saori que quieres saber?...

- ¿Quién es Himiko y que relación tiene con el Sakura?...

Kagura se acomodó en su asiento y comenzó...

- La niña que se encuentra dentro de esa sala es Himiko Sakura Tsugami Tenshi... y es tu hermana menor... sin embargo hace 16 años su nombre era Sakura Sakurazuka del clan de los sakurazukamori... – un silencio invadió la habitación... eran las mismas palabras dichas por Yumi... Himiko era realmente Sakura Sakurazuka...

- Se supone que el último Sakurazuka fue Seishirou... – dijo Subaru aún sabiendo que no era verdad... la realidad era demasiado increíble para él...

- No entiendo... – susurró Saori que sentía que las piernas le fallaban en cualquier momento... – como es posible... 

- Hace 16 años – continuo Umi lentamente... – yo fui al parque Ueno a impedir que el mayor de mis hijos se convirtiera en un sacrificio del asesino del Sakura para el Túmulo... – dijo mirando a Ryu que había levantado la mirada... – si Ryu... eras tú... pero supongo que ya lo sabías al igual que el origen de Himiko... – Ryu afirmó... – esa vez estuve a punto de morir junto con Ryu ya que el poder del Túmulo con un guardián es enorme, pero fui salvada por un fuerte y cálido resplandor azul... cuando desperté me estaba en el templo Tsugami junto a Ryu desmayado y en mis brazos había un hermoso bebé de ojos azules, tan azules como el resplandor que nos salvó... le pusimos Himiko... como la Diosa del Sol...

- ¿Cómo es eso posible?... – preguntó Subaru que había escuchado atentamente la conversación... – El demonio dijo que ella estaba dentro del túmulo y que luego escapó...

- Yo no lo sé, pero esa niña nos salvó la vida, era encantadora sus enormes ojos parecían que dejaban ver el alma, y siempre estaba rodeada por una gran calidez... la verdad no parecía venir desde dentro del Túmulo del sakurazukamori...  – dijo Umi con una tenue sonrisa en los labios... – para entonces Saori tenía una año y decidimos criarla como a una hija...  

- Pero ¿el Sakurazukamori nunca la reclamó?... ¿nunca dijo nada?... – preguntó Saori que se había sentado y al lado de Ryu y cuyas manos estaban tomadas con las de él...

- Ese fue uno de los grandes temores que nos invadían, pero pasado el tiempo nunca paso nada... era como si nunca hubiera pasado nada... y yo pensé que nunca se sabría... – dijo Umi con pesar... –supongo que eso fue muy ingenuo de mi parte... - Con el tiempo Himiko se crió con una Tsugami... creció como una niña completamente normal y demostró grandes habilidades en la magia y la oración... 

- Todo sucedía con normalidad – continúo Sora- hasta aquí es donde todos ustedes saben,  pero cuando Himiko tenía 9 años sucedió algo de lo cual sólo yo me enteré... vio como el sakurazukamori asesinaba a una persona en el parque Ueno... – todos los presentes estaban helados... – cuando llegó a mí estaba aterrada, después de mucho llorar me lo dijo... después nunca más habló de eso y me hizo prometerle que no se lo contaría a nadie, ni siquiera a Umi, fue entonces cuando las pesadillas comenzaron a aparecer y con ellas los recuerdos de su verdadera identidad, cuando tenía doce años ya sabía su pasado... sin embargo todo se mantenía bastante calmado... intentó buscar al sakurazukamori, pero gracias a dios no lo logró... sin embargo hace casi dos años comenzaron las batallas por el destino de la humanidad y el sakurazukamori volvió a aparecer, y Himiko comenzó a seguirlo... incluso creo que evito un par de asesinatos, pero no estoy segura... ella nunca se mostró abiertamente, se alejó lo mas que pudo del parque Ueno... con las batallas de los dragones aprovecho la situación para vigilarlo... sin embargo jamás pensé que sucedería lo del puente arcoíris...

- Ese día ella estaba muy extraña... – dijo Saori lentamente... –insistió mucho que fuéramos a ver la pelea en vivo, pero cuando estuvimos ahí la fuerza de la kekkai de Subaru-san no nos dejó acercarnos más... entonces vimos todo desde lejos... fue horrible... después de eso comenzaron a cerrar las puertas, nunca tuvimos problemas, pero como a los  a los ocho meses de comenzar la energía en el parque Ueno comenzó a  aumentar... después llegó usted Señor Sumeragi... y Himiko comenzó a vigilar al Túmulo y a usted... nunca pensé que se relacionaran de esta manera... 

Subaru estaba consternado, esa niña que se encontraba dentro del pabellón era la hermana de Seishirou, ella había visto como él le había matado, como asesino a su hermano... él le había hecho sufrir lo mismo que Seishirou le había hecho a él al matar a Hokuto... sin embargo ella le había dado la piedra protectora del alma... la confusión y la culpa le lleno el alma... Kamui que estaba sentado lo estaba observando sin que se diera cuenta, podía ver claramente lo que Subaru estaba sintiendo en ese instante... aunque el conocía que esas muchachas estaban luchando con los demonios de las puertas, jamás se imagino el real origen de Himiko... en ese momento entro el médico que les había recibido...

- Hisashi-san... ¿cómo esta Himiko?... –preguntó Umi que se acercaba a él... el hombre se veía bastante cansado... 

- Bueno... – comenzó mientras se sacaba las gafas... – esta grave, las heridas han dejado de sangrar y hemos logrado parar la hemorragia interna, pero el daño era masivo y está muy débil... seré sincero Umi... si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona no habría llegado viva acá debido a la perdida de sangre... he visto mucho en mi vida profesional, pero esto se escapa de todo... ahora esta inconsciente y la verdad no creo que despierte pronto, quizás sea mejor...  

- ¿Puedo verla doctor?... – dijo suplicante... –por favor...

- Esta bien Umi... pueden pasar, esta en una habitación sola así que no hay problema, pero pasen de a pocos... – dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón... - estaré en la residencia... – dijo mientras se dirigía a los hombres del Campus Clamp... – muchas gracias por ubicarme... esa niña es como mi hija y no me habría perdonado no estar en estos momentos... – dijo mientras les agradecía...

- Estamos seguros que ella lo quiere de esta manera... – dijo Akira... – agradézcaselo a Kamui que nos permitió ubicarlo... – el hombre miró al joven de ojos violetas y le expresó su agradecimiento... después salió de la habitación seguido por Umi y Kagura...

Cuando Umi y Kagura entraron a la sala, los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas, Himiko estaba conectada a un respirador artificial y varios monitores de signos vitales. También estaba con varios sueros y algunas bolsas de sangre... pálida con la mitad de su cuerpo vendado la muchacha no era ni la sombra de la niña que ella conocía. Su hija parecía consumida... Umi se acercó a la muchacha y posó su mano en su frente...

- Himiko, cariño... mamá y papá ya están acá... – dijo mientras tomaba su mano... – no te pasará nada cariño... 

Kagura tomó la mano de su esposa dándole apoyo, el ver a su hija en ese estado su corazón se acongojó... 

- Himiko, amor... despierta por favor... no te quedes en ese lugar oscuro... – le dijo suplicante a su hija sin que esta reaccionara... finalmente la mujer se dio vuelta y abrazó a su esposo... – es mi culpa Kagura, es mi culpa... debí darme cuenta de lo que pasaba... ¿qué madre soy?... Himiko y Saori casi mueren... – mientras el hombre acariciaba a su esposa...

- No es tu culpa cariño... ella lo hizo para protegernos... es lo mismo que hubiéramos hecho nosotros... – dijo mirando a su inconsciente hija... –ella es fuerte Umi... no la dejaremos sola... 

- Tienes razón... ella se recuperará... dejemos que los demás entren.... Saori querrá verla...

Luego de eso entraron Saori y Sora, luego Kamui y Ryu, Subaru no quiso entrar... durante la noche nadie se movió del hospital, pero llegada la mañana Umi obligó a Ryu y Saori a ir a la casa y descansar, de esta manera los miembros de la familia Tsugami excepto Sora se turnaban para vigilar los progresos en la salud de la muchacha. Mientras la mujer junto con Nokoru, Akira y Sohu buscaban información sobre el Sakura del Parque Ueno y Yumi... 

- Muchas gracias por ayudarnos Nokoru-san... – dijo ahora mientras investigaban unos antiguos manuscritos de unos 1000 años de antigüedad... – si cadena de información en mucho más rápida que la de la familia Tsugami...

- Intentamos ayudar en lo que podemos Sora-san – respondió el hombre con una sonrisa, lo cual hizo enrojecer levemente a Sora... – aunque quisiera pedirle un favor...

- Por supuesto... dígame... – respondió Sora rápidamente... –

- Sólo llámeme Nokoru... creo que estaría mucho mejor... – 

- Nokoru... –dijo mientras sus mejillas se volvían carmín... – por supuesto... Nokoru, no es problema... pero ust... digo... tú me llamarás Sora... – en ese momento sintió como algo le atravesaba el pecho y en un gesto de dolor se llevo su mano al corazón...

- ¿Le pasa algo?... Sora... –dijo al ver la expresión aturdida de la mujer... –

- Una puerta sé esta abriendo... no puede ser... – dijo levantándose rápidamente... - debemos ir al hospital... 

Saori se encontraba sola descansando en la mansión, pese a su deseo de estar en el hospital a la espera que Himiko saliera de la inconciencia... aunque las heridas físicas de su hermana estaban recuperándose a una velocidad admirable no daba indicios de despertar y eso le llenaba el pecho de incertidumbre... acaso la muchacha que se encontraba en la cama del hospital era Himiko Tsugami o Sakura Sakurazuka_... ¡no!..._ se dijo a sí misma, Himiko no era de las que se daban vencidas tan fácilmente. Se le vino a la mente Subaru Sumeragi... desde el incidente le había visto muy pocas veces, y él nunca había querido ver a Himiko... no le culpaba, ya que ella resultó llevar sangre de los Sakurazuka en las venas, la familia que le había causado tanto dolor... sin embargo no dejo de sentir rabia, finalmente Himiko había demostrado no ser de ese tipo de personas... se había arriesgado mucho en las peleas para sellar las puertas e invocando la Piedra Protectora del Alma para protegerlo... había demostrado quien era realmente... un flash de dolor le hizo incorporarse rápidamente de la cama y una sensación desagradablemente conocida... Una puerta se estaba abriendo... corrió hacía la puerta pero antes de poder salir por ella entró Kamui...

- No permitiré que vayas... – le dijo antes que la muchacha pudiera decir algo... 

- Es mi responsabilidad Kamui... si llegan a salir las cosas se pondrán peor y sólo las que aceptamos la misión podemos hacerlo...

- Aún estás débil... – dijo Kamui... –no podrás sola... además puede aparecer Yumi...

Saori reflexionó unos segundos... Kamui tenía razón. Aunque ella no estaba ni una décima parte  tan lastimada como Himiko su cuerpo aún estaba resentido... además sin su hermana difícilmente lograría sellar la puerta fácilmente...

- Dudo que ese demonio se aparezca, pero tienes razón, no podré sola... – dijo mirando a Kamui enigmáticamente... – ¿me acompañas Kamui?... – 

- Esperaba que me lo pidieras... – dijo al momento que se dio media vuelta...

En ese momento sintió como una enorme energía se desencadenaba a su espalda, alarmado se dio vuelta pensando que algo había atacado a Saori, sin embargo vio como la joven era envuelta por hermosos lazos lilas provenientes  que le rodeaban desde arriba hasta los pies, mientras cruzaba sus manos en su pecho y unas brillantes gemas aparecían en su pecho y manos, su cabellos que estaba tomado con una cola caía como una cascada de chocolate y sobre su frente una tiara plateada, entonces la joven pasaba su mano derecha sobre sus ojos y estos fueron cubiertos por un visor humeado... era un espectáculo hermosos... 

- Lo siento... –dijo la joven al ver el rostro asombrado y ¿ruborizado? de Kamui... – debí avisarte de la trasformación... es mucha energía... 

- Ya veo... – respondió el muchacho carraspeando- vamos...

Ambos salieron de la habitación, a la salida estaban algunos ninjas... por más que Saori trato de convencerlos que no podían acompañarla no hubo caso y terminó yendo con Kamui y 5 ninjas más... la puerta estaba abriéndose en el centro comercial N ° 6 de Central Tokio, un complejo financiero- comercial que habría sido construido después de la batalla por el fin del mundo dentro del plan de reconstrucción de Tokio. La gente corría despavorida, en su Food Garden se encontraba una enorme puerta de la cual intentaba salir no una sino varias pequeñas criaturas semejantes a orcos... al llegar Kamui levantó una Kekkai y la gente desapareció, las criaturas comenzaban a esparcirse por las tiendas, entonces desde uno de los pisos del edificio Star vio como Sora lanzaba una serie de conjuros, y los pequeños demonios quedaron confinados dentro de la kekkai... 

- Parece que nadie entiende que no deben meterse... –murmuró derrotada... – en fin... debemos separarnos y acabar o devolver a las criaturas...  – de su traje sacó unas kunais doradas  y las lanzó en dirección a la criatura, cientos de ellas se le sumaron... entre los ninjas, Star, Sora y Kamui ya estaban casi todos acabados... una de las criaturas se escondió tras un pilar y se colocó detrás de Star saltando directo a su cuello con sus afilados dientes, mientras la muchacha reaccionaba un resplandor los cegó a todos, frente a ella la espada de Tsuki resplandecía haciendo que los demonios que quedaban quedaran cegados e indefensos para que los demás acabaran con ellos... Star saliendo de su estupor tomó sus ofudas y los lanzó en dirección a la puerta sellándola... la kekkai fue disuelta mientras Star volvía a su traje original...

- La espada de Himiko – dijo Sora acercándose con Nokoru a su lado... - ¿cómo es posible?...

La muchacha tomó la espada en sus manos y un frió le recorrió el cuerpo... 

- Debemos ir al hospital... – le dijo Saori alarmada a los demás... –algo le ha pasado a mi hermana... 


	17. Capítulo N°16: Peticion de Auxilio al Al...

**Título: Cambiando el Destino**.

           Dedicado a Sumi Takamahara... gracias por seguirlo...

Como siempre digo... la historia de X no me pertenece y sus autoras son el súper extraordinario grupo Clamp (Vivan!!!!)... así que eviten demandas y demases... (aunque quien se molestaría en algo semejante???? ) Esta de más decir que esta historia es sin fines de lucro... pura y sana diversión... Himiko, Sora, Umi, Kagura, Ryu y los ninjas si son míos... :-P...

- Debemos ir al hospital... – le dijo a los demás Saori alarmada... –algo le ha pasado a mi hermana... 

****

**Capítulo N° 16: Petición de Auxilio al Alma.**

****

- Umi, Kagura... Himiko ha despertado... –comenzó a informarles el doctor Hisashi, sin embargo su rostro se encontraba apesadumbrado...

- ¿Qué pasa Hisashi-san... qué sucede?... –dijo Umi al ver el semblante del médico...

- Ha despertado,... pero es como si no estuviera ahí... es como si su alma no estuviera en su cuerpo... - dijo el médico mientras se sacaba los lentes y los limpiaba con un pañuelo... –conozco a la familia Tsugami desde siempre, esto no es algo físico Umi, sino espiritual... lo que ahora se debe curar es su espíritu, mis conocimientos médicos aún no llegan a un nivel tan profundo... yo ya no puedo hacer nada más Umi... 

Umi entró junto a Kagura a ver a Himiko a la habitación. Las máquinas de sostén vital habían sido retiradas, sólo se mantenían instalados algunos sueros de hidratación y alimentación. Miles de pensamientos pasaron en la mente de los dos, frente a ellos estaba una joven delgada y pálida como marfil, su cabello negro estaba tomado con una trenza que le habían hecho las enfermeras para no tener que cortar su hermosa cabellera, pero lo que llenó de lágrimas los ojos de Umi fue que la joven estaba con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo sin ningún tipo de brillo en ellos...

- Himiko cariño... –susurró Umi a su hija mientras se acercaba... –cariño, soy mamá...

- Himi-chan... vamos cariño... soy papá... – dijo Kagura uniéndose a las súplicas de su esposa... –despierta cielo...

La muchacha no mostró ningún tipo de reacción... entonces la puerta se abrió violentamente y entraron corriendo Saori, Sora, Kamui y Ryu... los dos hermanos se acercaron a la cama donde se encontraban sus padres intentando hacer reaccionar a la muchacha, mientras Kamui y Sora se mantenían cercanos a la puerta... los jóvenes vieron con desesperación el estado de Himiko...

- ¿Qué le pasa mamá?... –dijo Saori mientras se acercaba a la cama... – Himi-chan, Himi-chan... despierta otōto... – le solicitó mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la remecía suavemente sin la más mínima reacción...

- No podrán hacer nada... – dijo Sora logrando que todos se dieran vuelta hacía ella... – es lo mismo que le paso después de la batalla del puente arcoiris...  ella no volverá a menos que realmente lo desee... si es que aún puede hacerlo...

- ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso Sora!? – explotó Umi acercándosele... – ella volverá... yo sé que así será...

- Dime Umi... ¿tú lo harías?... – dijo dejando pasmada a la mujer... - ¿volverías aún sabiendo lo que te espera si despiertas?... –

- Ella estará con nosotros Sora... no volverá a enfrentarse a ese demonio...

- ¿En serio?... – respondió Sora levantando una ceja... – y me puedes decir de que manera mantendrás alejada a Yumi... por que ahora ella sabe perfectamente quien es Himiko y la única razón por la cual no ha venido hasta acá pese a  los escudos de protección es que debe estar tan débil como ella... 

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Saori interrumpiendo la discusión... – no sacamos nada con discutir de esta manera, hasta donde yo entiendo lo único por lo cual debemos preocuparnos es que ella aún no reacciona... lo demás tendremos que arreglarlo con el tiempo... debemos despertarla mamá... si ella logra despertar lograremos saber más cosas... quizás sepa que hacer con ese demonio... 

- Saori tiene razón... –dijo Ryu... – es verdad que hace un año y medio no logramos entrar en las profundidades de su mente, pero ahora somos más fuertes y quizás logremos sacarla de ahí... –

- Es muy peligroso Ryu-kun – le interrumpió Sora... – si lo intentamos lo mejor es que sólo lo hagamos Umi y yo... ni tu ni Saori deben participar de esto... 

- ¡No!... –le paró Saori... – sabes perfectamente que Ryu con su habilidad de empatía y yo con mi cercanía espiritual como guerrera podemos enfocar mucho mejor nuestros esfuerzos... lo sabes madre... no tienes elección... 

- No pondré en riesgo sus mentes Saori-chan – respondió Umi enfrentando su celeste mirada con la de Ryu y Saori... –si se pierden ahí quedaran igual a Himiko o peor...

- Lo Haremos igual mamá... – dijo Ryu sin tomar en cuenta lo dicho por su madre... – y sabes que finalmente no podrás impedirlo... si no nos dejas hacerlo contigo se que fallarán y lo haremos nosotros de todas maneras...

- Saori-chan... Ryu-kun... - susurró Umi…- es que no entienden… no soportaría perderles a ustedes también... ya es suficiente con tener a Himiko en este estado como para que también estén ustedes en esas condiciones...

- Mamá... – dijo Ryu... – Himiko jamás nos haría daño incluso dentro de su mente... aunque este perdida... ella tomaría el riesgo por cualquiera de nosotros... sabes que lo haría...

- Ellos tienen razón Umi... –dijo Kagura ante la mirada de desaprobación de su esposa... – Himiko lo haría por cualquiera de nosotros... sin importar los riesgos, Ryu y Saori deben participar... 

- Aunque Saori y Ryu participen será muy difícil lograr entrar en las profundidades de su mente... – comentó Kamui que miraba desde la puerta... – por eso les sugiero que le pidan ayuda a Subaru... hace mucho tiempo él me sacó de un estado muy similar a este... creo que puede ayudar...

- Pero Sumeragi-san puede salir muy mal de esto Kamui... –dijo Kagura... - Himiko esta así porque esta unida al túmulo del parque Ueno y a ese demonio... Subaru Sumeragi corre el riesgo de su pasado...  

- No perdemos nada con preguntarle... – dijo Kamui... – finalmente la decisión será de él...

- Es verdad... no perdemos nada... – respondió Kagura... – llevaremos a Himiko a casa, ya no necesita estar en el hospital y a ella no le gustan estos lugares, además las protecciones del templo son mucho más fuertes que las levantadas acá...  sea lo que sea que hagamos el templo es el mejor lugar... – dijo levantándose... – ya esta todo listo allá, estaremos esperando a ver que pasa...

Kamui salió de la habitación mientras los demás se preocupaban de todo... en la recepción le estaban esperando Nokoru, Sohu y Akira... 

- Iré a hablar con Subaru... – dijo Kamui al grupo de hombres... – Himiko volverá al templo Tsugami... sería bueno que ustedes le acompañaran, ahora que todos estamos en esto debemos permanecer más juntos...

- Que intentará joven Shirou... – preguntó Akira... –

- Que un amigo enfrente su pasado... –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- _No tienes opción pequeña... –dijo el demonio al momento que se acercaba a la joven que se encontraba atada por las ramas del Sakura... – pequeña niña, no tienes opción, me perteneces como me perteneció tu madre y toda tu familia..._

- _Yo no tengo una de esas semillas dentro de mí... jamás... nunca estaré contigo... nunca lo lograras... primero muerta... _

_Las ramas inundaban el lugar..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Subaru se encontraba recostado en su cama... estaba vestido con unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa... mantenía los ojos cerrados, realmente se encontraba cansado... los hechos de los días pasado habían llenado su cabeza de incertidumbre. Desde un principio sabía que esa guerrera tenía una relación más profunda con el demonio del Sakura, así como sabía que la familia Tsugami ocultaba algo... pero jamás se imaginó que sería semejante cosa... Tsuki resultó ser Himiko Tsugami y además no era realmente una Tsugami sino una Sakurazuka... hermana menor de Seishirou Sakurazuka... la muchacha junto con su hermana le habían seguido durante las batallas del destino del mundo... ella había visto cuando mató a Seishirou, su hermano... ella le había dado la piedra protectora del alma... su cabeza era todo un enredo... los mismos sentimientos que había tenido en el hospital le volvían una y otra vez... mientras tomaba de manera inconsciente la piedra protectora del alma entre sus dedos alguien llamó a  la puerta... 

- Kamui... – susurró Subaru al ver al joven de ojos violetas frente a él... 

- Hola Subaru... me dejas pasar... necesito hablar contigo un momento... –

Kamui no espero la respuesta y paso al departamento de Subaru...

- ¿Por qué no has ido al hospital Subaru?... – preguntó Kamui sentándose... – pensé que te interesaba la salud de Himiko...

- Creo que es mejor que no me parezca por ahí de nuevo... - dijo suavemente mientras se colocaba frente a su amigo...

- ¿Por qué dices eso?... – preguntó Kamui sin entender a su amigo... - no me dirás que te sientes culpable de esto... 

- De no haber estado cerca el Túmulo jamás la hubiera encontrada...

- Que estupidez Subaru... tu sabes mejor que nadie que eso no es culpa tuya...  fue casi un milagro que no la haya encontrado antes y eso todos lo saben... – exclamó el muchacho de ojos violetas...

- Pero la encontró... ella intentó protegerme y por eso se dejó encontrar...

- Ya veo... – suspiró Kamui al ver como su amigo– bueno... te alegrará saber que ella despertó hoy en la mañana... Subaru... y hoy se la llevan a su casa... al Templo Tsugami – Subaru levantó la mirada y miró a Kamui... – sin embargo...

- Sin embargo que... – preguntó el omniouyi levantando la mirada...

- Sin embargo... recuerdas lo que me paso cuando murió Kotori... bueno, digamos que eso parece un paseo frente a como esta ella... es como si no estuviera dentro de su cuerpo... –

- Eso es más que normal considerando todo lo que ha sucedido... – comentó Subaru...

- Intentarán traerla de vuelta... Sora, Umi, Ryu y Saori intentaran traer su conciencia de regreso...

- No lo lograran... – le comentó el médium... – ellos mismos dijeron que cuando paso lo del puente arcoiris no pudieron hacer nada... su poder ha aumentado desde entonces, sus defensas deben ser más fuertes...

- ¡¿Y que quieres que hagan?!... – exclamó Kamui... - ¡dejar a su hija menor sumida en las tinieblas!, ¡ver como se consume dentro de ese maldito árbol!...

- ella nos es su hija... – comentó Subaru con voz queda...

- ¿Qué?... – se detuvo Kamui... - ¿Qué acabas de decir?... –

- Himiko no es una Tsugami, es una Sakurazuka... – dijo Subaru como perdido...

- Y por eso se merece lo que le pasa... ¿cierto?... – comentó Kamui elevando la voz... – ¿es eso lo que quieres decir?, que por ser una Sakurazuka merece todo esto...

- Yo no he dicho eso... – respondió Subaru casi en un susurro... – yo no...

- No es necesario que lo digas Subaru... nunca le perdonaras pertenecer a la familia del que mató a tu hermana... ¿cierto?... – preguntó Kamui levantándose y tomando a su amigo de la camisa, pese a que este era más alto... – sigues pegado en eso... aun después de tanto tiempo...

- Tu no entenderías... – comentó Subaru desviando la mirada... 

- ¿Qué yo no entendería?... – comentó Kamui sarcástico –  supongo que es una broma... a claro... Kotori, la mujer que amaba, murió a manos de Fuma, mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano... pero obviamente yo no entiendo nada de nada...

- Yo lo siento... – dijo Subaru... –

- Pues no lo parece... – dijo Kamui intentando calmarse y soltándolo... – no lo parece Subaru... escucha amigo, seguir de esta manera sólo te destruirá, si no logras olvidar y personar de una vez por todas a Seishirou jamás podrás continuar con tu vida... y  la verdad creo que Hokuto e incluso Seishirou esperaban eso de ti... 

- Esperaban demasiado... – 

- No lo creo... – dijo Kamui al ver el semblante apesadumbrado de su amigo... – y tú lo sabes... no vine aquí a discutir contigo Subaru, ellos intentaran traerla de vuelta, pero sabemos perfectamente que no lograran  e incluso es posible que salgan heridos... a mi se me ocurrió que tú podías ayudarlos... pero... – dijo mirándolo nuevamente... – es mejor que me vaya...

- No puedo Kamui... – susurró Subaru... 

Kamui se encamino a la puerta y se percató dela piedra que aún Subaru tenía entrelazada entre sus delgados dedos...

- Sólo una cosa antes de irme Subaru... estoy seguro que ella no te odia ni nada parecido... – dijo mientras El omniouyi se paralizaba frente a estás palabras... – la piedra que tienes entre los dedos ella la invocó y según lo que me dijo Sora sólo puede realizarse si el invocador posee grandes habilidades y sentimientos profundos de amor hacía la persona que desea proteger... y esa piedra te la dio a ti... deberías pensar en ello...

Kamui salió por la puerta y la cerró tras ella... dejando a Subaru más confuso que antes...

Corecciones.: me he dado cuanta de dos errores 

1.- Yumi no significa oscuridad, lo cual corresponde a Yume

2.- Tenchi no significa alas, sino amistad


	18. Capítulo N°17: Navegando en la Oscuridad

Título: Cambiando el Destino. Como siempre digo... la historia de X no me pertenece y sus autoras son el súper extraordinario grupo Clamp (Vivan!!!!)... así que eviten demandas y demases... (aunque quien se molestaría en algo semejante???? ) Esta de más decir que esta historia es sin fines de lucro... pura y sana diversión... Himiko, Sora, Saori Umi, Kagura, Ryu y los ninjas si son míos... :-P... Yumi tb.   
  
Capítulo N° 17: Navegando en la Oscuridad.  
  
Himiko se encontraba tendida sobre un atrio frente a las flamas del templo, estaba vestido con sus ropas comunes, sin embargo no había nada de común en la situación... sus ojos seguían tan vacíos como en el hospital, su alma continuaba perdida...  
  
No podemos esperar más... - dijo Ryu a sus padres... - sea lo que sea que vamos a hacer debemos hacerlo ya...  
  
Ryu tiene tazón mamá... - dijo Saori... - lo más seguro es que el señor Sumeragi no venga... ¿qué opinas Kamui?... - preguntó la joven al muchacho que se encontraba en la puerta del templo...  
  
Creo que tienes razón... - contestó Kamui con pesar... - ya no se puede esperar más...  
  
Ya veo... entonces... - dijo Sora observando a su sobrina tendida... - ya es hora...  
  
Yo les ayudaré... - dijo entonces Kamui... -  
  
No... - interrumpió Umi... - tu te quedarás con Kagura... fuera de esto...  
  
¿Qué?... - interrumpió Kagura sorprendido... - no puedes dejarme fuera Umi... ella es mi hija... - entonces frente a Kagura y Kamui apareció un resplandor azul cobalto que los alejó violentamente algunos metros cuando los dos quisieron traspasarlo se dieron cuenta que era una barrera muy similar a las kekkai de los dragones de cielo...  
  
No intenten traspasarla... en este lugar no hay nadie más fuerte que las Tsugami así que cualquier esfuerzo será inútil... incluso para ti Kamui...  
  
Umi se dio media vuelta y todos los que quedaron dentro, Sora, Umi, Ryu y Saori, se colocaron en círculo alrededor de Himiko y se tomaron de las manos... luego se acercaron a Himiko y le tocaron... esta vez un resplandor de color negro los envolvió...  
  
La oscuridad lo cubría todo, un extraño olor embargaba el ambiente haciéndolo pesado y misterioso... pequeños pétalos de sakura estaban desparramados por todos lados flotando en la nada, muchos de color rosa, muchos rojos y algunos blancos que lentamente se estaban tiñendo...  
  
¿Dónde estamos?... - preguntó Saori...  
  
Dentro de la mente de Himiko... - respondió Sora... - en realidad estamos sólo en la entrada de ella...  
  
Es horrible... -susurró Ryu... - parece que todo esta muerto...  
  
De cierta manera eso es lo que sucede... por eso debemos encontrarla lo antes posible... - dijo Umi...  
  
Continuaron avanzando en medio de la oscuridad hasta que una fuerte brisa los desequilibró y los tiró al suelo... poco a poco el viento se fue haciendo más fuerte y espeso al punto que pequeñas dagas hechas del viento comenzaron a lastimarlos... Umi saco un ofuda de sus ropas y las colocó delante de todos creando una protección con el sello de la familia Tsugami...  
  
Himiko no nos lastimaría... - dijo Saori a Sora... - ¿por qué esta sucediendo esto?...  
  
Su mente y espíritu están siendo contaminados por el Sakura y su demonio... por eso... la vez anterior simplemente no pudimos pasar, pero nunca fuimos atacadas... - comentó Umi  
  
Es verdad... esto en totalmente nuevo... - dijo Sora... - en ese momento desde las sombras emergió una silueta... los ojos de Saori de abrieron al encontrarse frente a ella a Yumi... el demonio del túmulo del parque Ueno... las imágenes vinieron a su mente... las últimas batallas y la manera que Himiko se había enfrentado a ellas...  
  
¡Maldita!... - exclamó la joven... - ¡¿qué haces aquí?!... ¡tú no tienes derecho a estar aquí!... - dijo mientras Ryu la sostenía de los hombros...  
  
¿Qué no tengo derecho?... - dijo la mujer con sorna... - son ustedes los que están en un lugar que no les corresponde... son ustedes los que e quitaron algo que me pertenecía desde siempre... yo solo he venido a recuperar algo que me pertenece por derecho...  
  
¡Maldita!.. - exclamó Saori tomando su gema entre las manos y trasformándose en Star... - pagarás por lo que le has hecho a mi hermana...  
  
Detente Saori... - dijo Umi interponiéndose cuando la joven de disponía a tacar... - si atacas aquí no sólo la lastimaras a ella... Himiko también puede ser lastimada...  
  
Es mejor que se vayan de aquí- dijo la mujer... - ella pronto será completamente mía y ustedes no podrán hacer absolutamente nada... - entonces el demonio levantó los brazos y desde la parte superior del espacio comenzaron a ver pequeñas gotas...  
  
Es sangre... - dijo Sora horrorizada al verse cubierta por el espeso líquido... -  
  
Así es... - dijo el demonio... - es la sangre de todas las almas que están dentro del sakura y que ahora vienen por su nueva carcelera...  
  
¡¡¡Mientes!!!... - grito Ryu perdiendo la paciencia... - ella jamás se convertirá en una asesina... ella jamás lastimaría a gente inocente...  
  
Eres tu quien se equivoca... - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios... - lo lleva en la sangre... la semilla pronto despertara y con eso cualquier estúpido recuerdo que le debilite se borrara y su voluntad como siempre ha sido en su familia será mía hasta que otro sakurazukamori aparezca... aunque esta vez me aseguraré que sea de la línea sanguínea...  
  
Hija de perra... - exclamó Ryu al momento que sacaba un ofuda y se lo lanzaba a la mujer que saltó para esquivarlo, sin embargo este se dividió en pequeños rayos y algunos le dieron a ella haciendo que parte de su brazo se desprendiera...  
  
¡¡¡Maldito!!! ... pudiste haber salido vivo de aquí... ahora morirás... -  
  
Yumi tomó uno de los pétalos que flotaban en el aire y lo aprisionó dentro de su mano, entonces de él comenzó a fluir una gran cascada de sangre que comenzaba a inundarlo todo... Sora y Umi intentaron crear una barrera, sin embargo incluso aunque Ryu y Saori se unieron la sangre la traspaso fácilmente hasta que ellos comenzaron a flotar en ella... el viscoso líquido les sobrepaso y poco a poco el oxígeno se acababa dentro de sus pulmones...  
  
Detente... - se escuchó la voz de una niña... - no dejaré que los lastimes... -  
  
¿Aún estás viva?... - preguntó el demonio... - es inevitable... no te interpongas y deja de oponerte a mi...  
  
No... - repitió la voz... - son mi familia... - entonces un resplandor plateado golpeó duramente al demonio desintegrándolo completamente... la sangre desapareció al igual que los pétalos y Sora, Umi, Ryu y Saori cayeron sobre el piso que apareció bajo sus pies... cuando Saori levantó la vista en la dirección de la voz que ella había escuchado y que les había salvado se encontró con una niña de aproximadamente 7 años de cabellos negros y ojos azules vestida con un kimono adornado con pétalos de sakura... en sus mangas estaba la estrella invertida símbolo de la familia de los sakurazukamori...  
  
¿Himiko?... - preguntó Saori... - ¿eres tú?...  
  
Deben salir de aquí... - dijo la pequeña arrodillándose y colocando sus pequeñas manos sobre su cabeza... - deben salir de aquí...  
  
Himiko... - dijo Umi acercándose... - debes venir con nosotras... vuelve a casa cariño...  
  
No... no puedo... - respondió la niña con su pequeña voz... - deben salir de aquí... - entonces la pequeña Himiko levantó su mirada y una ráfaga de corriente eléctrica corrió por los cuerpos de los cuatro integrantes de la familia Tsugami... - deben irse... no quiero salir de aquí... nunca más... recuerda lo que prometiste Sora-san... recuerda tu promesa... no quiero terminar así...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhh!!!!!... ¡¡Himiko detente!!... - gritó Sora presa del dolor del ataque... - ¡¡nosotros no te haremos daño!!...  
  
Ella no podrá escucharte... - dijo Yumi apareciendo nuevamente entre los Tsugami y Himiko... -  
  
Quizás a ellos no, pero creo que a mi si... - se escuchó una voz desde la parte superior... en medio de los rayos Subaru Sumeragi se encontraba flotando protegido por la piedra protectora del alma... - ya es hora que la dejes en paz... ya nunca más habrá un sakurazukamori... de eso me encargaré yo...  
  
Subaru... - susurro Umi cayendo pesadamente en el suelo tras haber se detenido el ataque... - has venido...  
  
El joven omniouyi descendió y se colocó frente a Yumi... la demonio le miraba de manera sorprendida y furiosa...  
  
Vaya... - dijo la demonio con sorna recuperándose... - ¿acaso has venido a morir dentro de la mente de la sakurazukamori?... quizás ahora puedas cumplir tu deseo... morir en manos del guardián del túmulo... no es Seishirou, pero la pequeña Sakura tiene incluso más poder... y creo que finalmente s tu destino de morir en manos de una Sakuruzaku...  
  
Ella es distinta a Seishirou... - susurró Subaru...  
  
¿Eso crees?... pues ya lo veremos... vamos pequeña... acaba con estas personas y todo tu sufrimiento terminara...  
  
Sin embargo la pequeña no respondió al mandato de la mujer... solo se quedó ahí con las manos sobre el rostro y las lágrimas cayendo al suelo...  
  
Vamos pequeña Sakura... obedece a tu madre... destruye a estas personas y todo acabara...  
  
No... - respondió la niña en un susurro... - tu no eres mi madre... no...  
  
¿Qué?... - preguntó la mujer fríamente  
  
No... no te haré caso... - repetía la niña sin escuchar... - tu no eres mi madre...  
  
Ya veo... aún estas con esas estupideces... pero no importa... lo haré yo... - después de eso me obedecerás... y tu misma acabaras con Kagura y Kamui...  
  
La mujer se colocó delante de Subaru y con su mano empuñada le indicó... entonces el ambiente volvió a cambiar y los pétalos comenzaron nuevamente a atacarlos... la piedra protectora del alma cubrió a Subaru y los demás, sin embargo ningún contraataque del omnioyi ni la familia Tsugami lograba que la mujer cediera... finalmente el escudo comenzó a tener pequeñas trizaduras...  
  
No los lastimes... - susurró la pequeña... - no los lastimes por favor...  
  
No te preocupes pequeña Sakura... ya todo terminara... la barrera que has creado es fuerte, pero estando tu débil su destino es destruirse... - le dijo la mujer... - no lo ves Sumeragi... solo has venido a morir... Subaru Sumeragi y la familia Tsugami morirá... jajajajajaj  
  
Noooooo!!!!!... - un destello cubrió a la pequeña y en su lugar apareció Tsuki... de un salto se colocó frente a la mujer recibiendo el ataque de lleno, sin embargo y pese a esto avanzó hacía ella... - no lo permitiré... no permitiré que lastimes a las personas que amo... - dijo antes de estar frente al demonio y atravesar con su mano su pecho... luego antes de sacra su mano se acercó a su oído...  
  
Sabes... - dijo con una suave voz que le helo la sangre a la demonio... - esto de ser una asesino puede ser divertido... sobretodo si mi presa eres tu...  
  
Así es pequeña... - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se desvanecía... - pero yo jamás moriré mientras vivas... y ahora que ya estás aquí no saldrás jamás... es tu destino...  
  
Al escuchar estas palabras Tsuki hundió más su mano en el pecho de la mujer mientras los pétalos de los sakuras continuaban atacándola, entonces la demonio comenzó a desvanecerse completamente y en su lugar apareció el túmulo del sakura del parque Ueno... el árbol maldito donde descansaban cientos de almas en eterno martirio... las ramas del árbol se dirigieron hacía Tsuki quien debido a lo rápido de la acción no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo... entonces se vio completamente rodeada por las ramas y volvió a la inconciencia frente a los ojos desesperados de su familia y Subaru... entonces Ryu y Star corrieron a socorre a la joven, pero fueron detenidos por una barrera similar a una kekkai, mientras Sora y Umi intentaban protegerles... mientras Tsuki era absorbida por el túmulo dentro de su propia mente una blanca mano tomo la de la joven... Subaru Sumeragi había logrado traspasar la barrera gracias a la piedra protectora del alma y ahora estaba dentro del túmulo junto a Himiko...  
  
Umi... cariño... despierta por favor... - dijo Kagura suplicante mientras sostenía a su esposa en sus brazos... lo mismo hacía Kamui con Saori quien lentamente volvía de la inconciencia... mientras Sora y Ryu estaban apoyados en la pared desmayados... lentamente Umi comenzó a abrir sus celestes ojos y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Kagura... - Umi... cariño... ¿estás bien?...  
  
¿Qué paso Kagura?... - preguntó la mujer en un susurro... - ¿y los niños?...  
  
Saori, Ryu y Sora están desmayados, pero bien... - respondió a su esposa mientras esta se incorporaba... mientras Saori recobraba lentamente la conciencia...  
  
Himiko... ¿dónde está mi hermana?... - fue lo primero que preguntó la joven al muchacho de ojos violeta que le miraba de manera preocupada, entonces su mirada se desvió hacía el altar del templo... en el aún se encontraba Himiko, aunque lucía diferente... en su cuerpo los vendajes se veían algo maltratados y levemente teñidos de carmín... además a su lado y sujetándole fuertemente la mano se encontraba Subaru Sumeragi... los dos estaban cubiertos por la piedra protectora del alma...  
  
¿Qué ha pasado Kamui?... ¿qué ha sucedido?...- preguntó desesperada Saori al ver a su hermana aún dormida y a Subaru rodeado por la barrera...  
  
Ustedes han estado más de cinco horas dentro de la mente de Himiko... hace poco llegó Subaru y con la piedra protectora del alma atravesó sin problemas la barrera levantadas para detenernos, quisimos seguirlo, pero la misma barrera sólo lo dejo pasar a él... a los pocos minutos una densa energía comenzó a cubrirlos, después ustedes cuatro salieron despedidos por una ráfaga de energía y han estado inconscientes hasta ahora... - respondió Kamui...  
  
¿Qué ha sucedido ahí adentro Umi?... ¿qué a pasado con Himiko?... - preguntó Kagura al ver el rostro apesadumbrado de su esposa...  
  
No le pudimos ayudar... Yumi y el Túmulo se ha apoderado mucho de su alma y su poder se ha fortalecido... no pudimos hacer nada por ella... - respondió Umi quebrando en llanto... - ya no se que hacer Kagura...  
  
Debemos seguir confiando... - dijo Sora que había despertado... - ahora todo esta en manos de Sumeragi...  
  
Debemos tener fe mamá... - dijo Ryu acercándose tambaleante a Umi... - Himiko aún esta dentro de ella misma... ella nos protegió de Yumi cuanto pudo... aun esta viva... además... - continuo mostrando una leve sonrisa... - tengo la impresión que Sumeragi Subaru si lo podrá conseguir...  
  
Si no es así... - dijo Sora enigmáticamente... - siempre hay otra solución...  
  
¿A qué te refieres?... - preguntó Saori dudosa...  
  
Entonces la sacerdotisa levantó su mano y desde una ofuda apareció la lanza de Saori... el arma que utilizaba Star durante sus ataques... los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron como platos al entender las intenciones de su tía...  
  
No te atreverías... - dijo levantándose violentamente encarando a su tía mientras el resto les miraba sin entender... - no serías capaz...  
  
Se lo he prometido... - dijo Sora calmadamente... - y como sabes yo no suelo romper mis promesas... por difíciles que estás sean...  
  
¿A qué se refieren?... - preguntó Ryu al sentir la fuerte discordancia entre las dos mujeres... - ¿qué significa esto Saori?...  
  
La va a matar... si Subaru no logra traerla de regreso como Himiko... Sora la matara con la lanza... - respondió Saori fríamente sin dejar de mirar a su tía...  
  
Eso no es posible... - susurró Ryu... - ¿tú o le harías eso a Himiko?... ¿verdad Sora-san?...  
  
Ella me hizo prometérselo... y me o recordó mientras estábamos dentro de su mente... no le fallaré... la quiero mucho para dejarla eternamente su sumida en la oscuridad... - dijo la mujer mirando los ojos opacos de Umi... - entiende Umi... esta es la peor de sus pesadillas, prefiero mancharme las manos de sangre e irme al infierno que verla sufrir...  
  
Umi escuchaba todo y su mente parecía no sinaptar... entonces vio los ojos de su hermana... tan celestes como los suyos... decididos... luego volvió a mirar hacía el altar y su mirada se poso en el rostro cada vez más pálido de Himiko... mientras su corazón rogaba porque Subaru Sumeragi hiciera un milagro...  
  
Una espesa neblina cubría completamente el lugar... Subaru se encontraba caminando lentamente a través de ella, sus pies parecían detenerse a cada paso ya que el suelo era algo espeso... como caucho caliente... a lo lejos puedo sentir el llanto de una niña... lentamente la bruma comenzó a disiparse para dar paso a un parque que a Subaru le fue más que conocido... frente el se encontraba el Túmulo de Sakura y junto a él la pequeña niña de ojos azules y cabello negro vestida de kimono... Subaru se acercó a la niña y cuando estuvo junto a ella se dio cuenta que la pequeña sostenía un pequeño pájaro en sus manos...  
  
¿Himiko?... - preguntó Subaru mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella... - ¿qué tines entre las manos?...  
  
Entonces la niña abrió su mano y se vio el animal cuyo pecho estaba atravesado por una pequeña rama... agónico el animalito apenas se movía...  
  
Yo no quería... - dijo la pequeña... - pero Él me dijo que debía morir... yo trate de cuidarle, pero al final, nada puede ser protegido... - entonces el pajarito se diluyo en sangre dejando manchada la ropa de la niña...  
  
Debes salir decaí Himiko... Umi, Sora, y todos te están esperando afuera, pero tu debes salir... - le dijo Subaru calmadamente apoyando su mano en su pequeño hombre...  
  
Si salgo les haré daño... - respondió la pequeña... - pero si me quedó Sora cumplirá su promesa... y todo terminará...  
  
Tu nuca los lastimarías... - respondió Subaru...  
  
Mi hermano te lastimó... ¿cierto?... - preguntó la pequeña inocentemente... - el mato a la persona que más amabas y luego se dejó matar...  
  
Entonces frete a Subaru apareció una pantalla que mostraba el parque  
Ueno... al lado de el Cerezo se encontraba Hokuto vestida de ceremonia y  
a su lado Seishirou... era el momento antes de que la matara... Subaru  
desvió la mirada justo en el momento en que Seishirou le atravesó el  
pecho Hokuto...  
  
Yo estaba ahí...- dijo la pequeña apuntando un arbusto... - pero no pude hacer nada... no sabía que estaba sucediendo y sólo huí... sentía que el árbol me iba a comer...  
  
¿Tú estabas ahí?... - preguntó Subaru sorprendido... - ¿pero como?...  
  
Fui de paseo al parque y ahí lo vi... entonces comnnce a soñar y me enteré de todo lo demás...  
  
¿De todo lo demás?...  
  
Si... la verdad... la verdad de mi origen... Mi mamá me entregó al Sakura cuando nací... - respondió encogiendo los hombros como quien responde algo obvio mientras en la pantalla aparecía el momento en que la madre de Seishirou le entregaba a la bebe a Yumi, y el momento en que sus pequeñas muñecas eran cortadas ... - por eso estaba ahí... siempre estuve ahí... - terminó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras sus muñecas comenzaban a sangrar y Subaru rápidamente le colocaba un pañuelo... - no se preocupe... - dijo la pequeña... - siempre sangran... siempre que estaba ahí y veía...  
  
¿Siempre?... - susurró Subaru... - ¿en cada...?  
  
Si... - dijo la niña tristemente... - en cada asesinato... cada vez que mi hermano mataba a alguien... hasta que ella apareció...  
  
Entonces en la pantalla apareció Umi... se veía más joven y en sus brazos sostenía a un inconsciente Ryu...  
  
Umi san... - dijo Subaru... -  
  
Si... ella me abrió el camino... me mostró la manera de salir de la oscuridad... y me aceptó en su casa... como una más de su linda familia... abandoné a mi hermano... - continúo la pequeña... - pero de todas maneras me lo encontré... - entonces en la pantalla apareció el momento en que ella presenció la muerte de Hokuto... la primera imagen de la pantalla...  
  
Y luego...???  
  
Tú lo querías mucho... ¿verdad?... - preguntó Himiko... - y él también te quería mucho...  
  
¿Qué?... - preguntó Subaru abriendo sus verdes ojos... - ¿qué le me quería?...  
  
Si... - dijo la niña sorprendida por la sorpresa del omniouyi... - mira...  
  
Entonces frente a ella apareció la imagen del puente arcoiris...  
  
Te dijo que te amaba... - dijo la niña...  
  
Mintió...  
  
El te quería...  
  
Yo lo mate... - dijo Subaru  
  
El se dejó morir... - replicó la niña  
  
Yo lo mate...  
  
No tuviste salida...  
  
Él me abandonó... mató a mi hermana...  
  
El jamás quiso que tu murieras... él me lo dijo... no tenía otra opción... era la úica manera de salvarte- afirmó la niña... - él me lo dijo después de morir... ¿cierto Seishirou?... - dijo la niña con una sonrisa a una silueta que aparecía tras Subaru...  
  
Subaru sintió como la sangre se le helaba y su corazón se paralizaba en un segundo... al darse vuelta y frente a él se encontraba la ultima persona que esperaba volver a ver en su vida... vistiendo su acostumbrada gabardina color negro y con sus anteojos oscuros frente a él estaba el acusante de la mayor parte de sus pesadillas... el antiguo sakurazukamori... Seishirou Sakurazuka...  
  
Notas de la autora: ojala disculpen las demoras, pero he tenido poco tiempo... sin embargo cada vez le queda menos... cualquier sugerencia a kotorimoonfics@hotmail.com o dejen reviews... 


	19. Capítulo N°18: Fuera de la Pesadilla Enf...

Título: Cambiando el Destino. Me encantan las Clamp!!!!! Los personajes que conozcan NO SON MIOS... los otros si ^.~ Subaru sintió como la sangre se le helaba y su corazón se paralizaba en un segundo... al darse vuelta y frente a él se encontraba la última persona que esperaba volver a ver en su vida... vistiendo su acostumbrada gabardina color negro y sus anteojos oscuros frente a él estaba el causante de la mayor parte de sus pesadillas... el antiguo sakurazukamori... Seishirou Sakurazuka...  
  
Capítulo N° 18: Fuera de la pesadilla... enfrentando la realidad.  
  
Es una ilusión... - repetía Subaru una y otra vez... - es una ilusión creada por el túmulo del sakura... tú estas muerto... yo... yo te mate... - dijo al no poder creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos... su pecho latía a mil por hora y sentía el flujo de su propia sangre en sus oídos...  
  
Si... así es... yo estoy muerto y tu me mataste... - le respondió Seishirou con su acostumbrada calma mientras sacaba uno de sus cigarrillos y lo prendía en su boca... - así acabo todo... - entonces la pequeña Himiko se acercó a él y le abrazo de las rodillas...  
  
Hermano!!!!... - dijo la pequeña alegremente mientras Seishirou bajaba la mirada a la pequeña... - mira... Subaru-sama esta aquí... ahora podemos jugar los tres...  
  
Lo siento Himiko-chan... - dijo el hombre colocándose a su altura y acariciándole el cabello con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro que sorprendió a Subaru, era totalmente diferente a cualquiera de las sonrisas del asesino... - pero necesito hablar con Subaru-kun... ¿por qué no vas a jugar un momento?, después te alcanzo... - entonces la pequeña sonrió y se dirigió a un grupo de arbustos...  
  
Un incómodo silencio se interpuso entre los dos hombres... Subaru estaba tan pálido que sus ojos verdes se veían más brillantes de lo normal... mientras Seishirou se veía igual que siempre... tranquilo, confiado y sin temores... Subaru maldijo para sus adentros, incluso en esas circunstancias se sentía intimidado - y seducido - por la presencia del antiguo Sakurazukamori...  
  
No vas a decir nada Subaru... - dijo finalmente Seishirou... - después de tanto tiempo sin vernos lo único que haces es quedarte callado???... - continuó con cierto sarcasmo...  
  
¿Cómo es posible?... - preguntó el omniouyi saliendo de su estupor... -  
  
Estamos dentro del Túmulo de Sakura... - respondió Sei-san... -  
  
Eso ya lo sé... - explotó el omniouyi... - sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero... - continuó mientras sacaba unas ofudas de su gabardina... - ¿por qué estás aquí?...  
  
Por que preguntas algo que es obvio... - le dijo entonces el Sicario mientras se quitaba los lentes y apagaba su cigarrillo... - acaso no sabes que todos aquellos que son asesinados por el sakurazukamori dan su alma para el túmulo... -  
  
Pero a ti te mate yo...  
  
Exacto... y desde ese mismo momento... es ese segundo entre mi agonía y mi muerte tú fuiste consagrado para servir al túmulo y te convertiste en el Sakurazukamori,... es el destino de todos aquellos que sirven al Túmulo... sucedió con mi padre y con mi madre... y desde luego yo no fui la excepción...  
  
Sin embargo esto es muy distinto al concepto de sufrimiento eterno que tenía sobre las almas dentro de este lugar... - comentó Subaru con un sarcasmo poco acostumbrado en él... entonces Seishirou miró a Himiko que jugaba con algunas flores...  
  
Esa niña ha creado este lugar para mí dentro del túmulo... - comentó Seishirou... - ahora que no estoy bajo la influencia de las semillas del sakura... bueno... veo las cosas de manera distinta...  
  
¿A qué te refieres con la influencia del Sakura? - preguntó Subaru suspicaz...  
  
Podrías dejar de estar tan a la defensiva Subaru... - le interrumpió Sei- san... - no te haré daño...  
  
¿Cómo si fuera tan fácil creerte?... ¿no me extrañaría que estuvieras manteniendo a Himiko aquí para poder ayudar a Yumi... - comentó Subaru... - después de todo tus "seres queridos" no son de gran importancia...  
  
Entonces el omniouyi sacó algunos ofudas y trazando un estrella invocó a sus shikigamis... las palomas se dirigieron hacía Seishirou que permanecía impasible... - me lo merezco - dejó escapar en un susurro el ex sakurazukamori ante la sorpresa de Subaru... la cual se multiplico al ver como el hombre de gabardina negra no hacía nada ante el feroz ataque...  
  
¿¡Por qué!?... - gritó el omniouyi al ver a Seishirou tendido en el suelo... - ¿¡acaso no piensas defenderte!?... ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿dejarás que te ataque así como así????!!!!  
  
Mientras Seishirou se levantaba con algunas dificultades del suelo...  
  
Ya estoy muerto... ¿qué más me podría pasar?... - comentó Seishirou sarcásticamente...  
  
Maldición... - susurró Subaru... - sabes perfectamente que los espíritus también pueden ser destruidos...  
  
Yo destruí miles de vidas sin compasión, sin ningún sentimiento de culpa... ¿acaso no es el precio justo por mis pecados?... Subaru-kun... -  
  
Maldición... - susurró Subaru... - que es lo que quieres Seishirou???... por que estás aquí???¿¿¿cuál es el maldito juego ahora???  
  
Porque debes entender Subaru... entender para poder seguir... no espero que me perdones, pero si que sepas porque ha pasado todo esto...  
  
Te escucho... - dijo Subaru fríamente... - pero ni intentes volver a tus juegos...  
  
Hubo un tiempo en que mi familia era una familia común y corriente... sin muchos problemas ni implicancias en el futuro del Japón... - comenzó Seishirou... - aunque nuestras capacidades mágicas eran notables nunca interferíamos en el destino de nadie... sin embargo uno de mis antepasados se sentía desplazado por el protagonismo de ciertas familias...  
  
Los Sumeragi... - interrumpió Subaru...  
  
Entre otras... en fin... - continuó - entre las reliquias de mi familia existía un libro muy antiguo que escondía grandes invocaciones... una de ellas invocaba a un poderoso espíritu que cumplía deseos a cambio de ciertos favores... mi antepasado era joven, ambicioso e ingenuo e invocó este espíritu sin entender lo trascendental de esto... lo que apareció fue Yumi y el Túmulo de Sakura... mi antepasado consiguió poderes fenomenales para su época y logró acabar con la mayor parte de las familias, sólo los Sumeragi sobrevivieron, sin embargo el aún no había pagado por el poder... cuando se dio cuenta de lo alto del precio fue demasiado tarde y la verdad no le importó condenar a toda su descendencia...  
  
¿Qué fue Seishirou-san... a qué te refieres?... - preguntó el omniouyi...  
  
Desde que somos concebidos dentro de mi familia una pequeña semilla es puesta dentro de nosotros... una semilla proveniente del túmulo de sakura que esta destinada a despertar y gobernar nuestra voluntad desde antes de nacer... no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto... en el momento que nos consagramos como sakurazukamori estamos destinados a obedecer as ordenes del túmulo... a cumplir con sus apetitos y satisfacerles de almas puras e inocentes... además nos quita el remordimiento... cuando comenzamos a hacer nuestra voluntad somos cambiados por otro sakurazukamori... siempre ha sido así hasta ahora...  
  
hasta ahora???? - preguntó sin entender completamente...  
  
Yo no deje descendencia y tu no tienes una semilla...  
  
Y Himiko... - susurró Subaru...  
  
Ella ha logrado gracias al poder de las Tsugami bloquear momentáneamente la semilla, por eso Yumi esta desesperada por mantenerla aquí... mientras ella permanezca dentro de este lugar la semilla se irá abriendo lentamente y no habrá nada que hacer... se convertirá en una sakurazukamori en el momento que te mate...  
  
Ella jamás lo haría... - dijo Subaru tajante logrando una sonrisa de Seishirou...  
  
Es bueno saber que lo tienes claro... es increíble como dos Sakurazuka se vieron encandilados por ti Subaru-kun, aunque ella a diferencia de mi logro no herirte más en el proceso... - dijo el ex sakurazukamori con cierto dejo de tristeza... - debes sacarla de aquí...  
  
Un momento... - interrumpió Subaru... - si estabas bajo el dominio del túmulo y hacías su voluntad, tú nunca... tú nunca... -  
  
Yo jamás te hubiera dañado Subaru... ni a ti ni a Hokuto... - terminó Seishirou mientras Subaru le miraba perplejo...  
  
Acaso era posible que Seishirou siempre estuviera dominado por el túmulo y por Yumi???... acaso él era tan inocente como sus victimas, sin derecho a elegir su destino??? Entonces...  
  
¿Por qué?... ¿por qué te dejaste matar Seishirou?... - preguntó el omniouyi dentro de su consternación...  
  
Porque comprendí tu deseo y nunca permitiría que se cumpliera... - respondió Sei-san... - siempre pensé que tu deseo era vengar la muerte de Hokuto y matarme con tus propias manos, sin embargo el día que peleaste con Fuma comprendí lo equivocado que estaba... tu deseo final era morir... morir a manos de la personas que amabas y que te había quitado todo... yo...  
  
Entonces si lo sabías... - dijo el omniouyi perplejo y sonrojado - porque no permitiste que sucediera... era lo mínimo que podías hacer... - le reclamo el ojiverde  
  
Fue mi último acto egoísta antes de morir... Subaru... - respondió cálidamente... - incluso contra los deseos del túmulo que ya había pedido tu cabeza... a esa altura yo ya tenía cierto control sobre la semilla y sabía que pronto el túmulo escogería otro asesino... maté dos pájaros de un tiro... terminé con los asesinos del túmulo y te dejé con vida. Era perfecto. El túmulo ordenó tu muerte, aún ahora clama por el alma del niño de ojos verdes que conocí siendo un adolescente...  
  
Por eso dejaste que te matara... para parar al túmulo... - dijo Subaru... - utilizaste el hechizo de Hokuto y terminaste con todo dejándome con el alma vacía y sangre en las manos!!!! - explotó Subaru... - sólo para terminar con el túmulo...  
  
No sólo por eso... -  
  
... - Subaru le miraba confundido y consternado...  
  
Lo que te dije antes de morir no era mentira Subaru... - dijo Seishirou ante la sorpresa del omniouyi... - aunque debo admitir que fue la única vez que hablé sinceramente y no en las mejores circunstancias, ya no estaba bajo el influjo de la semilla y mis palabras fueron sinceras... ¿recuerdas esas palabras Subaru?... porque yo jamás las he olvidado...  
  
Una lágrima corrió por el blanco rostro de Subaru... claro que recordaba esas palabras, era lo único que le mantenía sostenido casi a diario, siempre preguntándose si eran verdad o el último juego del sakurazukamori... ahora, por fin obtenía la respuesta que deseaba...  
  
Si, las recuerdo perfectamente... - contestó el omniouyi entrecortadamente... - dijiste "te amo"...  
  
Seishirou se colocó delante de Subaru y tomó su babilla delicadamente con su mano limpiando la cristalina lágrima con su dedo, entonces se acercó a su rostro y unió sus labios a los del omniouyi... Subaru se dejó llevar por las emociones, desde siempre había soñado con ese beso, desde su adolescencia, ahora por fin sus sueños se veían cumplidos... era un beso cálido y lleno de amor, sin embargo le supo a despedida... Seishirou se separó de él...  
  
Ahora debes irte... - le dijo Seishirou a Subaru... - sácala de aquí... yo nunca supe de la existencia de esa niña, aunque ella si supo de la mía... fue lo mejor, la habría terminado matando o lastimando como a ti... como lo hizo mi madre...  
  
No quiero dejarte aquí Seishirou... - le reclamó el omniouyi... - no puedo... no ahora...  
  
Yo ya estoy muerto Subaru y nada cambiará eso... pero quiero que sepas que fuiste lo único limpio y puro en mi vida y que eso jamás podré pagártelo...  
  
El túmulo no nos dejará salir de aquí... no la soltarán... - continuó Sumeragi...  
  
Por eso nosotros te ayudaremos Su-chan... - se escuchó una voz, cuando Subaru se dio vuelta se encontró con Hokuto que le miraba con una sonrisa radiante... junto a ella estaba una hermosa mujer vestida de kimono con cabello negro casi hasta el suelo, la madre de Seishirou...  
  
Sakura-chan, ven acá cariño... - le dijo la mujer a la pequeña Himiko que estaba jugando... - es hora que te vayas a casa, con tu familia...  
  
No quiero mamá... - reclamó la pequeña... - si me voy tú, Hokuto-san y Sei- chan se quedarán solos... con ella-  
  
Eso no importa pequeña... debes salir y proteger a los que amas... - le dijo su madre tomando sus pequeñas manos y fijándose en las cicatrices de sus muñecas... una lágrima corrió por el rostro de la mujer...  
  
Y si los lastimo... - dijo entre lágrimas la pequeña... - y si los termino lastimando como dijo esa mujer...  
  
Eso jamás pasará pequeña, porque tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte para oponerse a sus deseos... por eso ella te teme y te quiere de su lado... - dijo la mujer limpiándole las lágrimas... - ahora ve con Subaru, nosotros les enseñaremos el camino...  
  
Mientras Hokuto se acercaba a Subaru...  
  
Debes cuidarla Subaru-kun... no debes permitir que Yumi se apoderé de ella...  
  
Tu te quedarás aquí... - preguntó Subaru acercándose a su hermana y abrazándola...  
  
Como te dijo Seishirou ya estamos muertos y nada puede cambiar eso, pero si las cosas resultan como espero este infierno se acabara pronto... - contestó Hokuto optimista... - además tengo alguien a mi lado Subaru... aún aquí él esta conmigo...  
  
Estuviste escuchando lo que hablábamos con Seishirou... - preguntó Subaru nervioso al percatarse que ella había mencionado la conversación con Sei- san...  
  
No sólo escuchando hermanito... - dijo Hokuto con una sonrisa pícara... - también viendo...  
  
Los colores subieron por el rostro del Subaru... Hokuto siempre había tenido esa capacidad, incluso después de muerta... entonces una ventisca comenzó a formarse alrededor de todos...  
  
Debes sacarla de aquí ahora Subaru... - dijo Seishirou seriamente mientras se colocaba frente a la niña... - entonces la madre de Seishirou y Hokuto se acercaron Subaru que tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos y tocaron la piedra protectora del alma que colgaba en el pecho del omniouyi... el espacio que estaba llenó de flores se fue diluyendo completamente quedando en la más absoluta oscuridad, mientras Seishirou creaba una barrera Subaru tubo la certeza que entre sus brazos se encontraba Himiko ya crecida temblando como una hoja... entonces mientras Seishirou, Hokuto y Sakura se diluían junto con él lugar la piedra protectora del alma brilló llenado todo de luz y en una columna guió a Subaru y Himiko a casa...  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Cuando Subaru abrió los ojos se encontró en una hermosa habitación... sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado, pero no le distinguió hasta que hablo...  
  
Subaru... - dijo Kamui con alivio... - hasta que has despertado...  
  
Kamui?? - preguntó el omniouyi algo confundido... - qué ha pasado??, dónde estoy??  
  
Vaya - respondió el chico de ojos violetas... - si que despertaste desorientado amigo... - estás en la mansión Tsugami y esta es mi habitación...  
  
Himiko... - susurró el omniouyi...  
  
No te preocupes Subaru... - le interrumpió Kamui... - ella despertó ayer y ahora esta en el templo con Saori...  
  
¿Cómo esta ella?...  
  
No sabría decirte... - dijo Kamui mirando por la ventana... estaba acostumbrado a la Himiko que hablaba y reía a diario... ahora parece una sombra de eso... incluso Sora no ha podido sacarla de ese estado...  
  
Ya veo... - dijo Subaru... - supongo que esto no es fácil para ella  
  
No hemos sabido nada de Yumi... pero supongo que no deberemos esperar mucho para que nos ataque de nuevo - continuó Kamui... - ahora ya sabe la identidad de Himiko... sabe que tiene sangre de los Sakurazuka y con ello la posibilidad de dominarla y volver a los tiempos de los sakurazukamori...  
  
Sin embargo esta vez ella no estará sola para enfrentarla... - interrumpió la voz de Saori en la habitación... - me alegra que haya despertado Sumeragi-san... - dijo la joven al ver al omniouyi...  
  
Pensé que estabas con Himiko... - dijo Kamui...  
  
Me ha pedido que le deje sola en el templo... - contestó Saori con pesar... - no ha querido hablar conmigo ni con nadie desde que despertó... incluso ha rehuido a Ryu... y eso es grave...  
  
Quizás necesite penar a solas... - interrumpió Subaru... - debe esclarecer sus ideas.. se ha enterado y debe afrontar cosas que no comprende claramente...  
  
No quiero ser grosera... - interrumpió Saori mirando fijamente al omniouyi... - pero tu no conoces a Himiko más que yo... no le dejaré sola...  
  
Es una batalla en la que no puedes interferir... - dijo Subaru... - ella debe decidir su destino...  
  
Ella jamás permitiría que el túmulo se apoderara de ella... preferiría morir...  
  
Eso lo sé perfectamente... sin embargo tiene la sangre de los Sakurazukamori y con ella una semilla en su interior que puede despertar en cualquier momento haciendo que nos mate a todos...  
  
Tu no la conoces... - le interrumpió Saori furiosa... - te guías por lo que le sucedió a Seishirou, pero Himiko es más fuerte y fue criada dentro de una familia poderosa... no le sucederá lo mismo...  
  
Eso espero... - terminó Subaru... - por el bien de ella... y de todos...  
  
Mientras Saori y Subaru se miraban fijamente después del enfrentamiento verbal Kamui observaba por la ventana... se avecinaba una tormenta...  
  
~~ * ~~ Dime Himiko... ¿qué hay dentro de tu corazón?...  
  
La pregunta de Sora se diluyo en la habitación donde la muchacha de cabello ébano contemplaba las llamas de el sagrado recinto...  
  
¿Crees acaso que dentro del fuego encontrarás las respuestas a tus preguntas?... - volvió a preguntar la sacerdotisa...  
  
No se si fuese conveniente que volviera a ocupar esto... - dijo la muchacha mientras sostenía su gema blanca entre las manos... - si se llegara a contaminar estaríamos en serios problemas... ¿crees que algunos de los ninjas de papá podrían ocupar mi lugar?  
  
¿De que hablas Himiko?... - dijo Sora colocándose frente a la muchacha...  
  
Dime Sora-san... ¿por qué no cumpliste tu promesa?... - dijo Himiko levantándose... -  
  
¿A que te refieres?... - preguntó la sacerdotisa confundida...  
  
¿A qué me refiero?... jajajaja... - rió sin gracia... - pues a esto... -  
  
Himiko colocó sus manos frente a ella y desde su gema apareció la lanza de Saori, en un rápido movimiento lo colocó en su cuello ante la atónita mirada de Sora...  
  
¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?... - dijo Sora mientras tomaba el otro extremo de la lanza... - ¿te has vuelto loca?...  
  
Me lo prometiste... dijiste que harías lo necesario...  
  
Himiko... teníamos la fe que podrías salir de ahí!!!!!!!!!... - le gritó Sora...  
  
Eso yo también lo sabía... - dijo Himiko con una sonrisa torcida... - pero pensaste en las consecuencias de haber estado dentro del túmulo??... ahora Yumi sabe quien soy... se esta recuperando para poder atacar en el momento indicado... despertar esta estúpida semilla dentro de mi y hacer que los mate a todos... de haberme matado en su momento la amenaza de Yumi y el túmulo habría desaparecido...!!!!  
  
¿Crees que tu muerte lo solucionaría todo? ¿y que hay de las personas que te queremos?¿Qué hay de Saori, Ryu y tus padres?... - dijo Sora... - ¿crees que alguno de nosotros te lastimaría?  
  
Entonces quizás debería hacerlo yo... - dijo dispuesta a clavarse la lanza en el cuello...  
  
* Plaf *  
  
Himiko sintió como una dura mano se estrellaba contra su rostro... al levantar su rostro se encontró con una cabellera castaña clara y ojos celestes... Ryu estaba frente a ella completamente enfadado... Egoísta... - susurró al momento que Himiko soltaba la lanza y esta se desvanecía antes de llegar al suelo... - es fácil darte por vencida y dejarlo todo así... ¿y que hay del resto?... prometiste sellar y proteger...  
  
Tu no entiendes... yo no quiero...  
  
Lastimarnos... - interrumpió Ryu - ¿crees que no lo se?... ¿crees que no siento tu miedo?...  
  
Detente Ryu... - dijo Sora al ver como el muchacho sujetaba fuertemente a la joven...  
  
Entonces sucedió... Himiko volvió hasta el mundo real cuando unas pequeñas lágrimas cruzaron su rostro mientras se aferraba a los brazos de su hermano y dejaba que él entrara en mente y comenzara a ayudarle a llevar su carga...  
  
~~ * ~~ 


	20. Capítulo N°19: y seguimos según el desti...

Título: Cambiando el Destino. Me encantan las Clamp!!!!! Los personajes que conozcan NO SON MIOS... los otros si ^.~ Entonces sucedió... Himiko volvió hasta el mundo real cuando unas pequeñas lágrimas cruzaron su rostro mientras se aferraba a los brazos de su hermano y dejaba que él entrara en mente y comenzara a ayudarle a llevar su carga...  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Capítulo N° 19:... y continuamos según el destino...  
  
Dime Ryu... – le preguntó Saori a su hermano que estaba arriba de un árbol... ¿qué has visto dentro de la mente de Himi-chan?...  
  
Nada que te pueda decir fisgona... – respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa en los labios... – eso es entre ella y yo...  
  
No me digas eso... – dijo la muchacha haciendo un puchero... – sólo estoy preocupada... ella no me dice nada...  
  
Lo se, lo se... no te enojes... – dijo Ryu mientras saltaba desde la rama... – ella no hará ninguna estupidez, ya pronto tendremos de vuelta a la antigua Himiko... sólo debemos darle tiempo...  
  
Yo no se si ser tan optimista... ese demonio...  
  
Ese demonio no maneja a Himiko... – le interrumpió el ojiceleste... – ya verás como ella logra salir de esto... con nuestra ayuda...  
  
Eso espero... – dijo la joven abrazándole... –  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
El sol se alzaba sobre las nubes... había llovido durante casi una semana y ahora el aire parecía más fresco, el bosque más verde, el cielo más azul... Ryu tenía razón... no tenía derecho a darse por vencido... finalmente no era la única que estaba sufriendo con todo lo que sucedía. Recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había acontecido desde que había entrado al Túmulo del árbol de Sakura... recordaba lo agradable del olor que había en ese lugar... el olor de las hermosas flores rosadas mezcladas con la sangre de sus víctimas... debía admitirlo... le había agradado... sin embargo también recordaba el dolor que había sentido al ver todas esas almas sufriendo eternamente dentro del Sakura dominado por Yumi, al ver a su madre mientras le pedía perdón... ver el amor en los ojos de su hermano mientras hablaba con Subaru... y por que no decirlo... estaba celosa... celosa de la mirada que Sumergi-san le daba a su hermano...  
  
uff... – suspiró Himiko mientras caminaba por el bosque que rodeaba la casa... – el tenía razón... ha encantado a dos... – dijo la muchacha para si mientras dirigía su mirada para uno de los arbustos... – ya basta... – dijo la joven... – hasta cuando seguirán tras de mi...  
  
Lo siento Himiko-san... – dijo un ninja saliendo desde las sombras de los árboles... – pero debemos seguirla ha donde vaya... esas son las órdenes de su padre...  
  
Lo sé – dijo la joven... pero ustedes se toman demasiado a pecho sus órdenes... –  
  
Aunque el no nos hubiera dicho nada nosotros de todas maneras la seguiríamos... – dijo el hombre... – usted es hija de nuestro líder...  
  
Ya veo, en ese caso... –  
  
Himiko junto sus manos y en ella su gema blanca a apareció, su traje de Tsuki cubrió su cuerpo tras lo cual desapareció ante los ojos atónitos de los ninjas...  
  
Himiko-san... – susurró uno de los hombres acercándose al lugar en que entes se encontraba la muchacha...  
  
No se preocupen... – dijo Ryu mientras salía de las sombras... – mi padre esperaba que algo como esto sucediera de un momento a otro...  
  
Pero Joven... – replicó uno de los ninjas... – Hi...  
  
Himiko resultó, al igual que Saori, ser mucho más fuerte que lo que nosotros esperábamos... debemos confiar en ellas aunque nos cueste... ahora vayamos a casa...  
  
Esta bien señor... – dijo mientras saltaba y desaparecía entre las sombras de los árboles...  
  
Cuídate hermana... – dijo Ryu susurrando...  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Otra de las puertas esta a punto de abrirse Star... – susurró la pelinegra a su compañera...  
  
Ya son demasiadas dentro de Japón, esto es raro... hasta ahora estaban más dispersas por el mundo... – dijo mientras saltaba uno de los alambrados sin dejar que la gente que caminaba por las calles advirtiera su presencia...  
  
Puede ser que hayan decidido concentrarse en este lugar por algún motivo en particular...  
  
Como Yumi... – Concluyó Star mirando de reojo la expresión de Tsuki quien no se inmutó...  
  
Eso no importa... de todas maneras nuestra principal misión es mantener a esos demonios fueras de los límites de nuestro mundo y lo hemos hecho de lujo hasta ahora... – continuó mientras entraban a uno de los parques de Tomoeda...  
  
El ambiente se volvía extrañamente espeso y lleno de neblina...  
  
Esta es más fuerte de lo común... - susurró Star – debemos ir con cuidado...  
  
En ese momento una fuerte ráfaga de energía maligna salió de la nada en dirección a las muchachas quienes rápidamente la esquivaron separándose...  
  
Vaya, vaya... acaso no es mi querida hija... – susurró suave y delicada la voz de Yumi aunque a las jóvenes sólo les provocó escalofríos... – no esperaba verte tan pronto pequeña Sakura...  
  
Creo que te equivocas de persona... – dijo la joven con tono despreocupado... – pero las equivocaciones suelen pasar por la mente de seres tan viejos como tu, así que estás perdonada...  
  
Veo que te has recuperado rápido de tu pequeña estancia en el sagrado Túmulo... – continuó la demonio sin tomar en cuenta el insulto de la muchacha quien mantenía su postura de defensa... – quizás con otra temporada más... definitiva.... logres tener un poco más de respeto...  
  
En ese momento el túmulo apareció tras la mujer pelirrosa y de él cientos de ramas se dirigieron a la joven, sin embargo antes de que ella tratara de esquivarlas la lanza de Star las corto en fragmentos pequeños...  
  
Supongo que no esperarás que me quede viendo como atacas a MI hermana... – dijo la castaña... ahora yo seré tu oponente...  
  
No deberías meterte en problemas familiares pequeña "Tsugami"... a tu madre no le gustaría perder a su pequeña hija... – dijo la mujer... – esto es entre la pequeña Sakurazuka y yo... así que puedes irte y cerrar la puerta que se esta abriendo en este momento al otro lado del parque... a menos que desees que este mundo se vea infestado de demonios y se repita la destrucción de la caída de las kekkais... – siguió con una sonrisa en los labios...  
  
Maldita!... tu preparaste todo para que las puertas se abrieran... – le gritó Star mientras lanzaba una bola de energía en dirección a la demonios quien era protegida por un fuerte campo de poder... cuando la muchacha se disponía a atacar nuevamente sintió la mano de su compañera en el hombro... al darse vuelta Tsuki le miraba...  
  
Déjala... ve... yo me encargaré de ella...  
  
¿Qué???!!!, estás loca... no te dejaré con este demonio sola... – respondió mirando a la mujer que las observaba expectante...  
  
Confía en mi... – dijo colocándose entre Yumi y Star... – esta vez no entraré en su juego... no volveré a ese túmulo mientras viva... –  
  
Pero...  
  
Hicimos una promesa y debemos cumplirla... - dijo mirando a su compañera de manera severa... – ve y cierra la puerta... nos juntamos en el templo...  
  
Star aprensiva miró a ambas mujeres y luego se dio media vuelta...  
  
Te espero en el templo... si no estás ahí yo misma entré a ese túmulo y no saldré de ahí sin ti...  
  
Antes que Tsuki dijera algo la castaña saltó sobre una de las ramas y se dirigió hacia la puerta que estaba abriéndose... La pelinegra invocó el poder de su piedra y de ella salió su espada...  
  
que ingenua eres querida... piensas que podrás oponerte a tu destino...  
  
El destino no es algo que este fijo... – le interrumpió Tsuki mientras con su espada desviaba uno de los ataques de la demonio...  
  
Eso es lo mismo que pensaba tu hermano y madre... y ahora me acompañan en el túmulo así como pronto lo harás tu... sólo mira como tu cuerpo responde a la semilla que llevas dentro...  
  
Star sintió un fuerte dolor en sus muñecas aunque no soltó la espada... al mirarse de reojo vio como estas comenzaban a sangrar...  
  
Esta vez no caeré en esta trampa... – dijo al momento que cerraba fuertemente sus manos y sus muñecas dejaban de sangrar... - esta vez será diferente...  
  
Estas mal pequeña... – respondió la mujer molesta... – tu alma me pertenece... siempre ha sido así  
  
Entonces la mujer levantó las manos al momento que el cielo se tornaba completamente negro... a su espalda el árbol del demonio crecía de manera asombrosa y sus ramas se volvían más gruesas...  
  
Espíritu de la oscuridad... eterno como la noche y el día... recoge a tu hijo... has que la semilla de la eterna oscuridad despierte en su nuevo receptor... que llene su alma y se vuelva uno contigo... por aquello que lo une en sangre y alma por su misma mano... –  
  
Tsuki sintió que su alma se partía en dos, era un dolor tan agudo que le hizo caer de rodillas, aunque seguía en postura de combate... era como si dentro de ella una llama estuviera quemando y corroyendo su espíritu... su corazón palpitaba a una gran velocidad y sentía le flujo de su sangre en los oídos, mientras algunas gotas del líquido rojo caían por su nariz...  
  
No lo lograras... – dijo al momento que se levantaba con algunas dificultades y se pasaba la mano por su nariz para limpiarla... – nunca me dominaras, no lograras que este de tu lado...  
  
Tsuki miró fijamente a Yumi...  
  
Ya veo... serás más difícil que tu familia... – dijo la mujer con sorna... – debes entender que nunca serás libre... y nunca podrás acabar con mi existencia...  
  
Eso ya lo veremos... – se escuchó la voz de Umi desde una de las copas de los árboles que le rodeaban... – es mejor que le dejes en paz...  
  
Mamá... – susurró Tsuki mirando sorprendida a la mujer...  
  
La líder del Clan Tsugami estaba con la mirada fija en Yumi, en su mano llevaba una precioso báculo con una gema aguamarina en la punta que era del mismo tono de sus ojos... a su lado se encontraba Sora, Kamui y Kagura...  
  
Esta vez no podrás hacer nada contra nosotros... – continuó Umi... – nuestro poder es mucho mayor que hace años y no te será fácil enfrentarte con nosotros...  
  
Debiste haber aprendido tu lección de hace años... – respondió el demonio con sorna... – esa vez sólo un milagro te salvó a ti y tu precioso hijo – continuó mirando a Tsuki - esta vez no sucederá ese milagro y todos ustedes serán victimas del túmulo... mis víctimas...  
  
La mujer hizo una señal y las ramas se enfilaron directo hacía el grupo. Kamui levantó rápidamente su kekkai sobre la de las guerreras mientras Umi y Sora lanzaba hechizos de protección y Kagura se colocaba al lado de su hija... Yumi comenzó a molestarse por la intromisión de esas personas, sin duda el grupo Tsugami era poderoso, aún más que hace años cuando intentó obtener al pequeño primogénito de la familia cuyos ojos celestes le habían encantado... además estaba el poder de Kamui... el representante de Dios que había cambiado el destino de la humanidad dándole una nueva oportunidad a la decadente tierra... por lo demás no esperaba que Tsuki se resistiera de esa manera a el poder de la semilla... Seishirou no lo había logrado... Sakura tampoco, pero ella oponía férrea resistencia...  
  
Sin duda se debe a tu existencia junto a estas personas... – susurró la demonio para sí la momento que esquivaba una flecha lanzada por Umi... – quizás deba encontrar otra manera... de encerrar su corazón de manera definitiva – en ese momento la demonio se elevó por sobre el grupo, Tsuki se liberó del abrazo de su padre y lanzó su espada a la mujer, sin embargo esta desapareció antes que el arma llegara a su destino...  
  
No debieron venir... – dijo la muchacha dándose vuelta para ver su madre... – Esta batalla no es suya...  
  
No es algo que tu decidas Himiko... – contestó Kagura severo acercándose a la muchacha... – creo que esta demás recordarte que seguimos siendo tus padres y como tales nuestro deber es protegerte...  
  
¡Yo puedo protegerme sola! – exclamó la joven enfadada... – ¡esta es nuestra misión!... Star... – susurró dándose media vuelta hacía la arboleda...  
  
No te preocupes por ella... – dijo Sora conciliadora... – Ryu y Subaru-san fueron a ayudarle y deben estar bien...  
  
Subaru-san... – dijo sin que pudiera evitar un leve sonrojo de sus mejillas... –  
  
Esta batalla ya no es sólo de ustedes, sino también de nosotros querida Himiko... – dijo Sora al momento que colocaba su mano en la gema de la muchacha y se desvanecía su traje de combate... – ahora debes contar con nosotros...  
  
Ustedes pueden ayudarnos en el sellado de las puertas... – le interrumpió la muchacha... – pero el túmulo es mi problema...  
  
Te equivocas... – replicó Kamui mirándole fijamente... -  
  
No les estoy pidiendo permiso... les estoy avisando... – dijo la muchacha con tono duro... – ya es personal...  
  
Tú lo has dicho Himiko... – dijo Umi... – ya es personal...  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Vaya... cada vez esta más difícil cerrar estás endemoniadas puertas... – dijo Star mientras sacaba su lanza del cuerpo desvanecido de un demonio menor... – ha sido una sorpresa que se aparecieran por acá... ¿cómo se han enterado que estaba aquí?... – preguntó a las dos personas que estaban a su espalda...  
  
Después de saber quienes eran ustedes dos no ha sido difícil definir su esencia mágica... incluso dentro de una barrera protectora... – dijo Ryu mientras limpiaba algunos restos de su espada... - además su poder se incrementa rápidamente...  
  
Debo admitir que me alegra verles aquí, y me alegra que mi mamá este con Tsuki ahora... – dijo Star... – dígame Subaru-san ¿por qué esta usted acá?... pensé que después de todo lo que había sucedido usted se retiraría...  
  
Ese demonio es el culpable de la muerte de mi hermana... y de Seishirou... – dijo Subaru mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía...  
  
Debo ser sincera con usted Sumeragi-san... no me gusta que este dentro de esto... de hecho preferiría que se retirara y le dejara esto a la familia Tsugami... – dijo la joven seria... – su presencia sólo motiva al túmulo y causa conflictos de culpa en Himiko... mi hermana podría salir lastimada por eso y si es su culpa es mejor que se retire...  
  
Yo tengo experiencia que ustedes no poseen con el túmulo... – replicó Subaru con un leve destello en sus ojos esmeralda...  
  
Esa misma experiencia le hace peligroso para nosotros... –  
  
No me retiraré... – dijo Subaru mientras se daba media vuelta -  
  
Mientras el médium se daba media vuelta y desaparecía en medio del parque la kekkai de Kamui se retiraba por una batalla ganada...  
  
--- Nota de la autora: en fin, este capitulo no ha salido como yo esperaba, pero es lo que hay... recibo sus sugerencias... 


End file.
